Who My Heart Belongs To 3: Love, Lust and Darkness
by purpledancer69
Summary: Amu and Ikuto and the gang have gotten rid of Kage's dark side...but it seems that Kage's obsession for Amu hasn't departed with the Cracked Mark. On top of that Amaya's got her eye on Kage. On top of that a girl in the shadows is out to bring Kage's memories back into light! Old issues rekindle and a new darkness takes flame. *Lemon* for some scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Kind of Rival**

"It's kind of nice now hmm..." Ikuto said leaning against the tree, as he sat eating his lunch.

"How so?" Amu asked leaning against him.

"No worries. No more fights. No more traveling." He shrugged a bit.

"True...kind of peaceful...but do you think..." Amu started.

"What?" He looked over to her.

"Well... I mean never mind...I guess it doesn't really apply for you..." Amu said trying to shrug it off.

"No tell me." Ikuto said straigtening up.

"Well I was wondering if we don't...well if I don't use my shugo chara as much if they'll start to disappear...you know because we're getting older." Amu twiddled her fingers.

"Amu..." Ikuto was surprised. Ever since they had defeated the Cracked Lord, Ikuto had been happy with Amu and his family since his father was back. His mother and him had been spending more time since her divorce from his step-father. He hadn't realized that Amu had been worrying about other things...he probably would see Yoru forever because of his lineage...or at least be able to see them. Still he'd forgotten that Amu really depended on her shugo chara...and with them she got to have the the Lock. Maybe she worried that without the Lock he wouldn't need to be around her so much...with his Key...or have to protect someone else...

He looked down at her, she was still staring at her hands downwards.

"Amu if theres any way I could make sure they never leave I would. But I don't think my father has a shugo chara...I think we can still see them. Maybe if we're lucky you'll be able to see them too...you have a gift Amu... I think that maybe with your Lock...and ability to use it maybe you could be granted as much. But they're here still right?"

Amu looked up at Ikuto, who was giving her a half-smile, with caring eyes.

"Thanks." She said, slightly surprised by how considerate he was being...but she guessed he'd probably struggled on his own at the thought of loosing Yoru. She learned on Ikuto's shoulder as they sat in what they figured was the last of the fall weather. Cool Winter weather was creeping up on them and -

Amu heard something. A noise... music? It was faint but she could hear it...in the wind that it blew into her hair. Ikuto was falling asleep but she could hear it...

She got up and turned to look past the tree they were learning against, and saw a small group of people huddled around a picnic bench. She wondered who-

Then it parted...people moved just enough for her to see a boy sitting on the top of the table, strumming a guitar...but the boy was...Kage? Girls sat around and listened to him like little fan-girls but then he- he caught her eye.

Kage looked up at her from his guitar, just shifting his eyes towards her. He gave her a small grin and got up and left from the picnic table slinging his guitar behind him.

Amu wondered what that was about when she turned around and walked into Ikuto who had been standing behind her unknowingly.

"So...seems I'm not the only musician at this school anymore." As his eyes trailed Kage walking back to the school.

Amu wondered what to say. Was Ikuto jealous? Or was Kage doing this on purpose...

"Hmm...maybe we should have just killed him when we had the chance..." Ikuto shrugged.

"Why would you say something like that?! At least he's nicer now." Amu was surprised by Ikuto's hostility.

"He looked at you Amu. I'm starting to think that kiss he gave you was more than just messing with your head." Ikuto went to pick up his bag when Amu stopped him and clung onto him.

"I don't want him to kiss me...He doesn't remember it anyway...I'm with you not him so stop it." Amu said desperately. She didn't want Kage to change anything between them. Kage was nicer now...but that didn't change how she felt for Ikuto.

Ikuto was surprised and looked down at Amu who was clinging to him. He really was an idiot, wasn't he? Making Amu suffer over his jealousy... He just couldn't get over Kage...he'd gone from loner to now some kind of...we'll he'd become like he'd been. He really shouldn't worry about it...Amu with him and thats all that mattered. He returned her cling with a kiss.

Kage was looking at them from the arch of the school entrance. He'd seen Amu...ever since he'd come back after his concussion, he'd been drawn to her. But it seemed Ikuto and Amu were inseparable... he'd noticed other girls had taken interest in him...a girl named Amaya who never failed to linger around him...but for some reason he felt like his past intertwined with Amu and for that reason he hoped his future would too...

Little did Kage know...someone else had his eye on him. And it wasn't Amaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lonely Wolf, and The Mysterious Red**

Amu and Ikuto walked out from class to his bike.

"My place tonight?" Ikuto asked.

"I told my parents I'd come home more often..." Amu said biting her lip.

"Well you didn't have to lie to them like that." Ikuto gave a smirk.

"I'm not lying! But maybe just for this evening...drive me home later?" Amu said with a serious face, as if she wasn't actually giving in.

"Fair enough. Hop on." Ikuto said with a shrug, still smirking as Amu sat on the back and clang to him in preparation for the ride.

Amaya watched from a far as the dream couple sped off toward's Ikuto's apartment. She wondered why the hell everyone liked Amu so much? Why? Sure she saved her ass kind of...but why was it always Amu over her?

I mean she'd let Amu have Ikuto! What more could she want? ...and yet Kage...who was once Amu's mortal enemy...suddenly likes her too? Why couldn't she have Kage?

She'd noticed Kodami had told her that she should be less of a Lone Wolf and try to make friends...her personality had changed and she understood it. She didn't want to be a _Lone Wolf_...she wanted to be a _Wolf Pack_ kind of girl...but when she tried she always got denied. She was pretty? She was slender but curvy? She was outgoing? What more did a guy want? Did she have to die her hair pink?! ...not that she'd even go there and ruin her ebony black locks but honestly...why did it have to be _her_?

She felt the rage coming out, and Kodami appeared beside her.

"Don't get worked up Amaya-chan! We'll find another boy...or maybe he just needs to see the real you?"

"I'll try...but this is getting so tiresome." Amaya slouched on the bench outside the school.

"You have your two girl-friends too! I'm sure they'll help but just please don't do anything mean! If you give up on your dreams I'll go away!" Kodami said fearfully. Sure she was a rebellious type, but now that she was herself and not X-marked Kodami also had a friendly side too. "Amaya-chan?

Kodami noticed that Amaya was distracted watching across the way, as Kade was waiting for the bus. Amaya noticed he'd been playing his guitar more...really he was kind of like Ikuto...just less evil...but now that he was less evil everyone else seemed to like him too. She kind of wished he'd mark her just so she could be around him again...not that he could but -

Wait...Was that something in the tree? She noticed the rustling of bushes above the bus stop across the street, and swore she saw a leg in the tree...a boot? A high heeled boot? She looked again and noticed that it wasn't there anymore...

...Well that was it. It was official. She needed sleep. All this new Shugo Chara stuff was clearly getting to her head.

* * *

Kade got on the bus with a strange feeling like someone was watching him. He'd brushed it off knowing that many girls suddenly wanted his attention, and figured it was one of them. He sat on the bus and put his guitar down beside him so nobody would sit there.

He wasn't extroverted...but he wasn't introverted either. He knew he had something to offer for looks, but he also knew that his past was wishy-washy. He wanted to remember more about his family...and yet he only remembered the hospital. Waking up, nobody really knowing who he was other than the wallet in his pocket that had his I.D. in it... he wondered if he had a brother? A father? A sister? Who was his mother? Any family at all?

What was worse is people at school...mainly the boys found him a threat...the "new" single mysterious musician boy . He didn't mind the attention...hell he liked dominating over the other guys, and the attention from the girls. He knew what he had to offer but...mainly there was another reason why he'd brought his guitar to school. If Ikuto was Amu's "type"...then he figured he'd become more like him.

He'd seen Amu look at him today...her eyes brought back some kind of reminiscence of his past. Something about her drew him in and he wanted it. Selfish? Possibly. But at this point it was all he had to go on. He got off at his stop and walked towards his own little apartment, housed on the sketchier side of town. He walked to his door...and yet still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him...but shrugged and went inside to the elevators, where he went to his room.

* * *

A pair of lean legs jumped to the ground from the top of a flickering street lamp as the sun set and the moon was already rising.

_So she had finally found him._ She wondered what the hell could have happened to cause his loss of his mark...scars...she'd seen them on his hands in faint outlines.

She tightened the black bow in her hair, holding her dark red hair upon her head in a pony tail. She saw herself in the reflection of the glass windows of the apartment - her slim fit, short high necked black and grey oriental-high necked-like dress, high black socks and red heels made made her look dangerous and attractive. She was confident she'd find out who the hell did this to him and revive his memory somehow...at least without intervening too soon - she wanted to know what she was up against first. Luckily her father had left her with a gift...a gift of his latest creation before his death, as she took the little red-round oval gem from her pocket of her dress. With this she'd dominate even more...Maybe a nice chain would do well to keep this safe around her neck...now where oh where was the nearest jewelry store?

* * *

"Hey did you guys hear last night about the robbery at the jewelry store?" Kukai asked Rima, Nagi and Tadase.

"No what happened?" Nagi asked.

"Apparently-" Kukai started before he caught sight of Ikuto and Amu. "Hey guys over here!" He waved them over.

"What's going on?" Amu smiled.

"Kukai was going to tell us what he knew about the robbery last night." Tadase said.

"What are you now little crime fighters?" Ikuto looked down at Tadase, with his trademark smirk.

"Leave it alone. What happened Kukai-kun?" Amu asked trying to play off Ikuto's smart marks for sake of an argument, and put the attention back to Kukai's story.

" Apparently the place was robbed...but only the main piece, a ruby ring and a thin gold chain went missing! The weird part was there were no prints or clues at all...it was as if a ghost had done it! All they saw on the security cameras are a black shadow...and the alarm didn't go off until after the perp left! Crazy huh?" Kukai said as if he was impressed.

"How do you know all of this?" Rima asked.

"My dad's a cop." Kukai said with a broad smile. "Used to play soccer, but didn't make it to big leagues. I'm totally gonna make it though...or basketball."

"That's kinda freaky that someone can just steal something without being caught." Amu thought aloud.

"Yea but what can we do about it? People are greedy." Ikuto said shrugging.

"It is too bad, but Ikuto is right. We're not the cops and we don't have the skills to catch someone like that." Nagihiko agreed modestly.

Just then Kage walked by them in the hall, and they all went silent.

"Kage is back?" Kukai said surprised.

"How? I thought you got him Amu?" Rima asked.

"He doesn't remember anything. I ran into him the other day..." Amu said.

"Yea, literally." Ikuto said as if he was disapproving of the topic.

"I thought you guys would have seen him by now." Amu said nervously, hoping Ikuto wouldn't get agitated again.

"Strange...everyone seems like they don't remember it. But they have their chara." Tadase said.

"They do?" Ikuto asked.

"Yea, I saw that boy the other day...but he seemed rather gloomy still...his chara was better though." Tadase said.

"I wonder why he was still gloomy?" Amu asked.

"Uhm...I know why." Rima said.

"Why?" They asked.

"The...uhm "bear" Kaede carved...well he gave it to me after the fight when we came back to school . He said he didn't know why but he felt like he knew me now or owed me. I think he'd developed a crush...but I told him about uhm..."

"Me?" Nagihiko asked.

"...ahem yea. He kind of got gloomy, but I told him to give it to the girl he originally liked. I'm sure she'd like it, especially if she really liked him back."

"So did he?" Kukai asked leaning against the locker.

"I'm not sure. His shugo Moku seemed to remind him he could use his abilities as a carpenter to fix it if he was really self conscious in order to get his esteem up. So I'm not sure." Rima finished.

"Well hopefully it'll be alright." Amu said.

"What about crazy the crazy-wolf chick..." Kukai asked.

"Amaya's been following Kage around lately with the other girls from my grade. She hasn't bugged me or Amu since the incident." Ikuto explained.

"Do you think she remembers? She didn't forget when I healed her the first time either?" Amu wondered, as she had also been surprised when Amaya didn't come around to bug them. Maybe she had found herself a group of friends and wasn't lonely anymore? She'd hate to have to fight her again...ever since then they'd all made sure their shugo charas were close by...just in case.

* * *

Meanwhile Amaya had every intension to skip class. She didn't really feel like sitting through another lecture while her head was in other places.

Kage talked to her every once in a while, but his intensions were for Amu...who seemed to pay little to no attention to him anyway. If that god damn boy would just remember what happened...maybe he'd finally realize that Amu was the one who sent him to the hospital and basically isolated him from his memory, and that SHE was the supportive follower of him...more or less...maybe less because she was like brainwashed but what did it matter?!

She scratched her nails along the wooden table leaving small scrape marks...she wondered if her want to claw at things had anything to do with the fact that her Shugo Chara was a wolf...because right now she was ready to claw up a whole forrest...she was so done with this lonely shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kicked Around **

"Hey the last soccer tournament for the team is tonight, before the winter weather comes, you guys wanna watch?" Kukai asked them at the picnic table as they sat together eating their lunch.

"Sure. Is Utau coming to watch?" Amu asked.

"No she had an appointment with her acting coach for that movie she's going to be in...it's okay though! We're both aspiring people, so I don't blame her." Kukai said as if he was proud of her commitment...not to mention his own.

"Well that will be cool to see her on the big screen." Nagihiko said kindly.

"So what time is the game tonight?" Tadase asked.

"Just after school. The other teams coming here, so it's a home game. Last one!" Kakai smiled proudly.

" Are you going to come too?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"Yea, I just have a few things to do for my music class after school. I might be late but I'll show up. Plus you'll need a ride back anyway right?" Ikuto wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yea...I guess..." Amu always felt awkward in front of her friends with Ikuto. She wondered if they'd had an intense of a relationship.

"You always blush when Ikuto's with us Amu. We're use to it you know." Rima said, pointing out her color.

"I'm not blushing! I'm just warm..."

"Same thing." Kukai laughed. "I'll see you guys tonight then. I want to go hit the ball a bit before classes start again."

"I'm going to go too. Maybe I'll see if Yasuko-chan can come." Tadase smiled.

"How's that going with her?" Rima asked as if it was casual.

"Good." Tadase's smile remained. "She felt really bad for her outbursts as Silver Heart Queen...I couldn't blame her though. Half of it was my fault for not realizing how she felt. They've been training back at Seiyo though. Yaya and Kairi actually..."

"Actually what?" Amu asked.

"Seem like...they've been getting closer." Tadase admitted.

"Really? That's so..." Rima held her tongue.

"They seem kind of opposite don't you think?" Ikuto asked.

"...you're really saying that?" Amu looked at Ikuto . Amu and Ikuto were kind of opposites themselves.

"It's good for them. Hows Ryu doing then?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well. He's taking more control of the temple, and his parent's plan to leave it to him when he gets older. Yaya and him are close friends but it seems like he's accepted Kairi now too. They kind of remind me of us when we were their age." Tadase smiled.

Amu always could count on Tadase for being the one who brought them together. He was a good Leader...although he wasn't really King anymore.

"I think we should go, the lunch break is almost over." Rima added finally.

"See you guys later at the game!" Nagihiko walked off with Rima, as Ikuto and Amu separated their way as well.

"You're going to come tonight aren't you?" Amu asked.

"I will. Why you want me there that badly?" Ikuto grinned.

"I...I just want Kukai to have as much support as possible..." Amu said trying to prevent herself from turning red.

"Right. Well then I better come to _'support Kukai'_, because if I don't come I know _'he'll'_ miss me." Ikuto smirked and kissed her before he parted to the stairs.

Amu walked away with two large huffs as she tried to regain herself, so she wasn't red before entering her class.

Kage had been standing in the same hallway and happened to hear the conversation.

"Skipping class?"

He felt a light nudge on his left arm. He looked down to see Amaya.

"I'm thinking about it." He admitted.

"Well then that makes two of us." Amaya added. "Want to go do something...this place can get so boring at times..."

"Actually... I think I might go to class..." Kage said was he turned around, nonchalantly, his eyes doing that thing where they half opened as if he was relaxed or unimpressed about something.

"Then maybe I'll-" Amaya started to follow when she realized that he went inside the boys bathroom instead of going inside the class. "Shit." She whispered under her breath. She decided to go to her picnic table and claw up more of the woodgrain instead.

"Thats not good for you're nails Amaya-chan! You should character change with me first so you sharpen your claws instead!" Kodami insisted.

"I'm really not in the mood." Amaya said as she looked at her reflection in the glass window across from her. What was so wrong with her that no guy that she ever wanted ever wanted her back? She put her head in her arms on the table and sulked.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Kodami floated around to the front of her.

"What?" Amaya said muffled in her arms.

"I heard that Amu and Ikuto are going to a soccer game tonight...and Kage will probably be there too if Amu is."

"Are you _trying_ to rub it in?" Amaya said.

"No, but if Amu is with Ikuto, you can flirt with Kage since he can't be bothered by Amu!" Kodami said, grabbing her tail and hugging it as if she was mimicking the notion of love.

"Good point. It's worth a try." Amaya said and laid back on the bench of the table. "Until then...I'm going to dream my problems away."

"Hey Amu, where's Ikuto?" Rima asked.

"He said he had some music stuff to do for his class, but he'll be here soon hopefully." Amu said as the game was about to start.

"Don't you think we should sit back farther?" Nagihiko asked.

"Why? This seems like a good spot?" Rima said as they sat on a blanket just outside the field lines.

"We are kind of close, but Kukai will be happy to see us supporting him!" Tadase said, next to Yasuko who had come, still in her Seiyo uniform.

"How've you been Yasuko?" Amu asked, hoping it wouldn't be awkward.

"A lot better thank you! I'm sorry if I said anything rotten to you or Tadase before! I really didn't mean it. I guess I didn't realize how jealous I was." Yasuko said in a very polite manner.

"It's okay! I remember being jealous too at one point of another too!" Amu admitted.

"When?" Tadase said surprised.

"Uhm...well..." Amu remembered all the times Tadase was referring to dogs as the person he liked...and the other time he called one cute...and she thought it was another girl. "Oh look the games going to start!"

The others focused their attention on the game, and Amu breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to have to explain that one.

Amu and the others watched as Kukai was proving to be a strong force for a younger member of the team. Some of the other guys from the opposing team were getting agitated even though Kukai's pride lead him...and therefore didn't pay much attention to their irritation. But they also had a good player on their team. Sooner or later the score was 3-3 and the two teams seemed to be getting pretty intense.

"Wow that balls moving fast..." Amu said trying to watch it dance beneath the feet of the players.

"They're pretty into it." Tadase commended.

"I don't know where they get all that energy." Yasuko agreed.

"Hey, is it just me or does -" Naghiko said but Amu tuned out. Where was Ikuto? He said he'd be here...she turned around to see if she could see Ikuto coming at all from the school, and she swore she saw someone walking over.

"AMU DUCK!"

"What?" She said as she turned around, and the soccer ball hit her flat in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit**

Amu woke up with a pounding head ache and felt a small goose-egg on her forehead. She looked around to see that she was in the nurse's office of the high school. She sighed at laid back down as she wondered how the game ended...and who shot that ball at her...well really it was their fault for sitting so close but-

She heard a noise. She looked over and saw a shadow through the curtain of the divider, and noticed it was a boy...

"Ikuto?" She asked hoping maybe he'd finally made it to the game.

The curtain moved. "No its me."

She looked surprised as Kage walked into the room.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I heard someone got hurt so I figured I'd check it out." Kage said leaning against the wall.

"Well I'm fine now...so you can just-"

"Tell me...before I had my concussion...did I know you at all?" Kage looked at her through his dark black hair, his brown-red eyes staring at him with an intensity that reminded her of the old him.

"Uhm...you kind of bumped into me a bit...nothing really though." Amu said nervously. She couldn't tell him about their past as enemies...she was too afraid she'd wake up some kind of evil in him again.

"Hmm." He said. "I get the feeling that I knew you before. I dont know why. Hows your hea-"

"You can go now." Ikuto was standing behind him now.

"Fair enough. I can see where I'm not wanted." Kage passed by Ikuto, giving him a hard look and left.

"I"m sorry I didn't get here sooner." Ikuto said nobly as he walked over to Amu. "Did he do anything-"

"He asked me if I knew him before..." Amu said wearily. "He remembers me. What if he remembers that I'm the one that made him loose his memories?"

Ikuto looked wide eyed at Amu. "He won't. He can't. You didn't say anything right?"

"No...I told him we'd bumped into each other a few times before. That's not a lie but-" Amu winced a little as her head throbbed.

"Good. You alright?" Ikuto said bending over to look at her forehead. His closeness startled her. "I see you got mistaken for the net."

"I was not..." Amu said defensively.

"Either way, you kind of look like you have a horn." Ikuto smirked, his faces still only inches away from hers.

"Its not THAT big!" Amu said offended.

"Nah, its cute." He said and kissed it. Amu's face went red. "By the way, the others wanted me to let you know Kukai's team won. After you went out cold and got sent here the game started and I saw the winning goal. Kukai's got quite a kick."

"I can't believe I missed it." Amu said a little disappointed.

"Well lucky for you, you got the souvenir." Ikuto pointed at her bump. "However I recall you needed a ride back to you're place?" He took her bridal style, considering she'd still been out of it a bit from the hit and he carried her to his bike.

Kage watched the two leave and began to feel a jealous anger inside. What was it about Amu...had he really just remembered him "bumping into her"? No...there was more. There had to be... He decided to walk home tonight. He needed to clear his head.

Amaya had followed Kage to Amu's bed at the nurses office and was at a dismay when the door had closed behind him. So much for not being preoccupied with Amu. She stormed outside and walked to the courtyard. She walked over to the nearest tree and kicked it, as it shook a bit. She felt a bit of pain in her foot, but was too angry to notice. Honestly the only way to get through to him was if he'd just god damn remem-

"Something wrong?" .

She looked up and saw a girl in the shadows of the trees...her face hidden by a dark shadow. She was a girl, with dark red hair up in a pony-tail held by a black bow. She looked more adult though considering her short dress and red heels and high stockings, cross legged sitting on a tree branch.

"Who are you?" Amaya asked stepping back.

"What does that matter...I noticed your angry. Would it happen to be about the boy who just left the grounds?"

"How did you know?" Amaya was taken back.

"Observational skills. I know more than you'd think. I actually know about the whole Cracked incident too...quite terrible how that boy has no clue that he had so many good friends and followers before hand. I really question who would do such a thing as to erase his memory..."

Amaya noticed how her voice was cocky...this girl was playing innocent but still...her point was right.

"I know who it was. She's really quite..."

"Annoying? Troublesome?" The mystery girl asked.

"More or less. That damn Amu always gets in the way... as much as I owe her." Amaya closed her fists in anger.

_Amu huh? This could be useful. _"Well really he'll never remember how much damage she did to him if he doesn't remember his past...but I guess theres not much one could do..."

"If I could get him to remember...maybe..."

"Ah, his memories could serve him well in this case. It seems as if everyone would be happier..." The mystery girl looked at her fingers nonchalantly, examining her long red nails.

"I could try..." Amaya admitted.

"Hmm. Well I'll make you a deal... you get him to remember, you'd be doing me a favor as well. In terms of the Amu girl...well I'll keep her distracted if you'd like? That way, you can have the boy and I'll get ... _what I need."_

"How can I trust you? I don't want to start another war." Amaya said looking up at this girl.

"War? No wars. Just answers. Isn't that what you want too? Isnt that what that Kage-boy wants?"

"Yes. Then I guess I agree." Amaya said hesitantly.

"Then it's a deal. Drop a few hints. Be creative about it. Believe me it'll be fun... In the mean while why don't you hold onto this so you can remember our little deal? You can return it when you're half of the bargains up...I'll keep my promise if you keep yours."

Suddenly the girl disappeared into the dim lit evening sky and Amaya saw that something had fallen from the tree, that the girl had likely dropped to give to her... a red ruby ring...

Amaya looked at it and put it in her shirt pocket. At least now...now she knew what to do. Whoever this girl was...whatever she wanted...didn't really matter now... all that mattered was that she, Amaya, got Kage to realize who really cared for him.

* * *

She watched the girl named Amaya walk away out of the school grounds. She giggled to herself. She'd keep her half of the bargain alright...she looked at the gem around her neck on the gold chain she'd stolen. It glowed a bit in the moonlight, like a drop of red blood on her palm, but larger...rounder... Kage would eventually remember his past if Amaya did this right...In the mean time... she would get to have some fun with this Amu girl and her friends. Things could not have gotten any better... and this time..._they would win.  
_

* * *

_I'm going to post the identity/chibi of this mystery girl as well as another hopefully after the next chapter or so so you can check on it on deviant if you want. Hope the readers from the previous ffic are enjoying this! don't worry a bit o lemon will be up very soon! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ruby's Are Red, Gloves Are Black, The Memories Are Forgotten...**

_**But they Could Come Back**_

Amaya sat at the back of the class and looked hard at the back of Kage's head, a seat ahead of her. Whoever that girl was...seemed as if she knew Kage's past. If Kage remembered...he couldn't turn back again could he? No...Amu fixed him. There must be something in his memory the girl wanted to recover too right? Either way the sooner he remembered what happened the sooner he'd realize she, Amaya was the one for him, not Amu!

The clock struck noon and Amaya got out of her seat for lunch. She saw Kage go towards his locker and followed him there.

Kage was going to take out his guitar in another weak attempt to get Amu to talk to him but he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Yea?" He turned over his shoulder at Amaya.

"Hey! I was wondering if I could ask you a question-" Amaya asked, but stopped when she noticed he looked rather uninterested.

"What is it?" He asked as he continued to take out his guitar and lunch.

"...my friends and I were wondering why you don't wear those gloves anymore... I mean I don't know _why_ someone would wear fingerless gloves but..."

"Fingerless gloves?" He repeated almost dropping his guitar case.

"Yea you used to wear them all the time...I was always curious why...I did have a few ideas but I'm sure you must know. You were pretty mysterious before...but I mean it was kind of what was cool about you. So why don't you wear them?" Amaya said looking up at him, with a small smile.

"Uhm...I'm not sure..." He looked at his hands, and flipped them over and back. He didn't understand it. It wasn't ringing a bell. He put his guitar around his back and left in an awkward fluster to try to think about why he could have worn them.

Amaya smiled. Something must have clicked. Still he didn't seem to remember much...maybe she'd have to go one step further with this...

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Kodami asked.

"You said I needed to find a friend. Well I'm just helping Kage remember the truth...and I'll get a friend in the mean time." Amaya said.

"You're right. And that's what we want!" Kodami said, enthused by Amaya's enthusiasm, and yet she still felt hesitance...

* * *

Kage sat down at his desk after lunch. He leaned back in the desk and wondered what the hell Amaya had been talking about? Why would he wear gloves? Gloves that only covered his palms?

Ikuto happened to be sitting two spots over by the window. Kage looked like something was bugging him...he noticed his nervous rock back and forward in the chair. Thats when Ikuto spotted them...

He looked on the desk and found a pair of black gloves...no fingers.

Kage also found them and looked at them. Why would he need to cover his hands? Who put these here? He slipped one on his right hand and looked at it. Suddenly he felt a rush of blood to his head.

_He saw someone. A vision? A memory? An older man...he couldn't place the face...but he was giving him the gloves...a pair of finger-less gloves...he'd seen them...that man..._

He suddenly came to, and looked down at his hands and saw some faint scars...but nothing that he could legibly make out. Who was that man? Why did he wear these? Something about these gloves struck him as important... He got up from his chair and walked out just as the class was about to start.

Ikuto sat there surprised by the fact that someone had placed gloves there for Kage to find. Someone was out to get Kage to remember his past...and there was a good chance that Kage wanted to try and remember too judging by the way he'd tried to interrogate Amu at the nurse's infirmary yesterday. He didn't like this. He'd have to tell Amu and the others after school...it was too late now to leave class and find him. Plus...Kage wasn't really someone Ikuto was dying to talk to right now.

Amaya sat back in her chair and smiled. She looked down at the ruby ring that girl had given her. Maybe this was exactly what she needed to finally get her spirits up...Kage would remember and she'd finally have her happiness.

* * *

Amu stretched as she walked down to the lockers from her last classes. She'd made sure her shugo chara were hidden for the most part...they were being pre-cautious now but they didn't want the others who were effected like Amaya or Kaede to see their's and suddenly bring attention to it.

She figured she'd meet Ikuto by his bike, and started towards the road when she saw someone in the trees in the small forested area in the courtyard.

She walked over to see that Kage had been leaning against a tree looking at something. She wondered what he could be doing all alone when he suddenly walked away, towards the school entrance as if he was in a rage of fury or frustration...and he dropped something along the way...

She ran over to the tree where he had been standing to see a glove on the ground... A fingerless glove. Was Kage - did he remember? She looked nervously at it...she had to ask him. She just had to. She looked up and saw a glimpse of him by the gate. She needed to follo-

"Don't get any ideas."

She wondered where the voice was coming from and franticly looked around.

"You're the one named Amu aren't you?"

A girl jumped down off a tree, her arms crossed. She had a high dark red ponytail with a black ribbon holding it up. She looked almost like she'd character changed or something...wearing high black boots and red fishnet socks. A corset dress that was high in the front and long at the sides with a red trim. it laced down her arms to her long black gloves. Her neck held a lace as well and a golden chain with a red ruby. Her eyes had a black mask, hiding her identity.

"Who are you?" Amu said stepping back.

"You can call me Ruby." She grinned slyly. "And I'd say I'm right. Why don't you leave the glove there for that boy to find. I'm sure he wants the pair, not just one."

"You know Kage?"

"I know you're the one with the Lock. Its pretty unkind of you to erase his memory."

"I...didn't mean to...I just wanted to-"

"Help him?" Ruby looked down on her and laughed. "You've given him an identity crisis...as soon as he realizes what you did to him..."

Amu looked shocked.

"On the other hand, I really don't have time to spend dealing with you. I'm surprised to actually defeated him. All the same-"

Ruby took the gem in her hand and it glowed. It then sent a red beam to the nearest tree, relatively small, that bent and curved in the blood red light and suddenly formed, what looked like a body made of wood, with a carved in face of a women. It twisted around and looked at Amu with an evil smile, as its fingers rooted roots into the ground and emerged by her feet as she barely escaped its confines.

"Have fun ! Watch out her bark is worse then her bite." Ruby laughed and jumped nibly back up into the trees and left Amu with the creature.

Amu yelled as she saw the wooden-female , lunge towards her. She needed to Character Change with the Lock fast.

* * *

Ikuto had been waiting by his bike for a while now. He started to get worried. Thats when he heard Amu's scream...and a rustle in the trees. Something was up.

"Yoru we gotta go now. I'll text the others but I have a feeling somethings up."

"You're king senses tingling Ikuto-kun - nya? Yoru asked.

Ikuto looked at him. "Something like that. Lets change- _now."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, But Trees Can be Quite Fatal **

Ikuto ran over now, as Black Lynx. He ran into the woods and hid behind a tree before he saw Amu...and then-

What _the hell_ was that? It looked like woman...had the body of a woman but was made entirely of wood? As if she was a living tree...and she was attacking Amu...but he looked closely.

The monster had a mark over the left side of her chest. A red X with a circle around it. _The X-Cracked Mark_. Was it Kage? Had he already awakened some power from just from seeing the gloves alone?

Amu was struggling to dodge her attacker, giving her no time to character change with Dia. The tree-women lunged at her again wrapping its finger like branches as she tried to jump out of the way around her ankle. Amu looked wide eyed as she couldn't run away, as she hit the ground.

"Tareex will succeed! Tareex will destroy the Humpty Lock Girl!" It chanted as it drew her closer with it's grasp still around her ankle.

"AMU-CHAN!" Her shugo yelled frightened.

Amu looked fearfully at the creature. This was new?! An X-inanimate object coming to life? Who was that Ruby girl? And how was she going to escape?!

Ikuto ran out from the trees and quickly sliced the branches around her ankle to set her free and took her in his arms and moved away.

"What the hell happened?" Ikuto asked her.

"I'll have to explain after..." Amu said as he put her on the ground, her ankle still sore, from the hard grip the wood-vine grip of the monster.

"I told the others to come. I figured something was up when I heard you yell. Character change quick. She doesn't look too happy." Ikuto said looking at the monster, who called herself Tareex. Ikuto ran forward and nimbly dodged the monsters attacks.

"Is that all you got?" Ikuto said landing nimbly in another tree, after slicing more of her attacks...which ironically continued to grow back.

"I will destroy the cat boy too! Tareex will succeed!"

Amu character changed with Dia and got ready to fight, as she heard voices behind her.

"Amu we came! What happened?" Rima said, as Nagi and Tadase walked up as well with her, and then stopped suddenly before they all saw the tree monster.

"I can't explain what happened...at least not yet." Amu said as suddenly a branch was coming at her face, before Ikuto sliced it off.

"You guys gonna change now or do I have to do this on my own?" Ikuto asked the others.

"Fair enough." Rima said. The others character changed and got ready for a battle.

"Please don't tell me thats the Cracked mark on her chest?" Tadase asked.

"Looking at a woodengirl;s ...ahem _girls_ are we?" Ikuto came up beside Tadase and surprised him.

"No! It's where the mark is...thats all." Tadase said his face turning red, either out of embarrassment or anger.

"I think Amu has to heal it. It's probably our best bet!" Nagihiko said.

"What does it want?" Rima asked as they dodged attacks as it kept yelling _"Tareex will succeed!"_

"Really? I dont think this is the time to ask all the questions..." Ikuto said as he sliced up more vines from her hands.

"Amu now!" Tadase said, as he used his scepter to block more attacks, as the others got ready just incase.

" Open Heart; Twinkle Hold!" Amu chanted as the light orb engulfed the X-creature.

"NOOOOO!" It yelled before the X-mark on its chest disappeared and it turned back into a youthful tree.

"Well now that that's over..." Ikuto said as they all looked to Amu.

"What?" She asked as she stepped forward and felt the pain in her ankle. Ikuto noticed her cringe.

"What was that thing?" Tadase asked.

"I'm not sure. I saw Kage in here...he'd dropped a glove and I wen't to pick it up-"

"Wait, Kage had gloves again?" Nagihiko asked.

"Someone left them on his desk in class today." Ikuto said. "I didn't have a chance to get rid of them before he saw them. He'd left class early."

"But what about the monster?" Rima asked.

"A girl...she called herself Ruby created it...it was as if she knew about Kage and what happened...She made me feel really bad about it. I'm thinking..."

"We can't tell him Amu. I don't get a good feeling about this..." Ikuto said.

"Who was this Ruby though?" Rima asked.

"I'm not sure she used a power like the X-power..."

"But with an inanimate object...this could get dangerous." Ikuto warned.

"We have to figure this out soon." Tadase added.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Amu said.

"It's not your fault Amu-chan!" Ran, Mikki and Su reasurred.

"You saved us all, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out." Nagihiko reassured. "But it's getting dark we should head home soon."

"He's right. Don't worry Amu-chan! We'll talk about it more tomorrow." Tadase said as they all smiled at her, before they walked away. She sighed. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault somehow.

Ikuto suddenly swooped her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I saw your ankle." Ikuto looked at it. It was scratched deep. "I hope you don't plan on walking on it all the way to the bike."

"It's getting late."

"You need medical attention." Ikuto grinned slyly.

"What kind of medical attention?" She raised an eyebrow as he just walked off with her in his arms to his bike.

Meanwhile Ruby had been watching from a far. She'd turned back into herself, but she'd made sure to stay hidden. She wondered which one of those boys was the King. From what she gathered, one of them had to be the one with the Dumpty Key... someone relatively close to that girl. But time would tell. X-Creature Tareex was just a _preview_ of the things to come. She gripped the red gem tightly in her hands...finally she had some power of her own.

* * *

_**Next chapter will have some **lemon** in it, but I hope readers from the last fics are enjoying this sequel...i know I said more romance...and there will be but I couldn't just drop a plot line. **_

_**I've actually put Ruby's identity on my deviant if you want to look at it...who she really is...well thats for a later chapter... "time will tell" !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Something About that Couch**

Ikuto went into his closet and took out the bandages.

" I am taking these out way too much." Ikuto said and tossed them on the couch beside Amu.

"Its not my fault all these evil wood things want to-" Amu said.

"Yea, yea just a magnet for trouble." He said as he walked over with a smirk and started to bandage her ankle.

"Why do you think someone would have given him the gloves?" She asked.

"Well like you said, that Ruby girl seems to want his memories back...or at least sympathizes with him. I think that theres more than one person though...theres no way Ruby could have gotten in and out...The windows were locked. Someone inside the school must have done it." Ikuto said, half thinking aloud. "It's me they should be going after, not you."

"I was the one who made him forget his memories..." Amu said sighing.

"Can you image if you would have done that to me when you saved me?" Ikuto said resting his head against the back of the couch. "Then I would have forgotten all those nights sneaking into your room..."

"You probably still would have ended up in my room..." Amu muttered.

"Or I could have met you again and totally thought you were just another annoying kid."

"You were a kid too." Amu reminded.

"True. I probably would have seen you and fallen for you all over again." Ikuto said looking down at her with a cheeky grin.

Amu blushed. "When did you actually end up...ahem...liking me."

"Honestly?" Ikuto asked. "Well originally I thought you'd be some annoying little Guardian like the others...immature, only saw everything black and white...but the moment you lunged for that egg, on the frame of that building, with nowhere to go but down I kind of realized you had guts. Eventually when I realized that I couldn't let you get hurt...and I didn't want to fight you...I thought pushing you away was the answer. I told you to get away from me because I didn't want to make you my enemy. Sooner or later...when I realized that I wasn't the only one who was interested in you...I couldn't keep it to myself anymore."

"That's when you told me in my room huh..." Amu said surprised he'd actually had feelings for her all along. "So flirting was your way of telling me then?"

"More or less. It was kind of a game because I knew you wouldn't really take me serious, as much as you _did _blush...that was until I realized Tadase liked you too."Ikuto noticed she was really thinking hard about all of it. "Of course you chose me...as the clear better choice."

Amu snapped out of her thoughts with those words and blushed. "I did just fine when you left to Europe again."

"But you missed me." Ikuto smirked. "I know for a fact when you and Tadase had a little "break up" you were thinking about me."

"Only because you happened to call me?!"

"And I did make you blush over the phone. I told you I'd console you..."

Amu remembered. _" Kiss you and hug you and everything else..." _She felt her face turn bright red.

"Ah so that's what you looked like then. I could only imagine it over the phone." Ikuto grinned.

"Shut it." Amu said, huffing, crossing her arms.

"Well I didn't lie...we I did Kiss and hug you and everything else..." Ikuto smirked, closing the distance between him and Amu.

Amu didn't know what to say as she felt Ikuto's body lean closer to hers. She looked up at him with her golden wide eyes.

"And I'll console you again if I have to." Ikuto then kissed her, and she felt like it was then, only when he kissed her could she escape from reality. He brushed his hands up the back of her shirt and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt her face heat up but she didn't care. This was her escape. Ikuto was the one she could depend on. Actually she really owed Ikuto...he'd been so supportive and protective of her...really only looking out for her. She'd begun to think that because his family life was better Ikuto didn't have as many problems...but really he'd been worrying about her and the possible outcome of Kage's memory returning.

She bit her lip as he stopped kissing her and looked at her. Her mind wandered...she wondered if she could...

He started to kiss her again. Thats when she attempted to undo his pants...but the button only came undone.

He nearly fell on her. "Amu...what are you doing?"

"I... Uhm..." She said blushing, scrambling for words.

"I didn't really think that..." Ikuto's face was hesitant, as he started to smirk.

"I..ahem...was...just trying to return the favour..." Amu mummbled.

"Return what favour? You mean - Amu you don't have to." Ikuto said as he went back to kissing her.

Amu felt nervous now and awkward. But she decided to ignore it and continued to kiss Ikuto.

Ikuto wondered what exactly Amu had planned to do...Amu didn't need to pay him back...still it did turn him on that she'd even considered it.

Amu hated that he probably thought that she was some unexperienced little girl...which she kind of was but... still...

Ikuto felt Amu bite his lip...this time he really almost fell on her, his groin now pressed against hers.

Amu felt her face really redden as she felt Ikuto's ...ahem...against her.

"What's gotten into you Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"No-nothing." Amu said.

"I thought biting was an off limits thing after ..." He started to smirk.

"...well only for you..." Amu muttered meekly.

"Ahaha, that's not fair." Ikuto said. Ikuto then bit her ear again out of rebellion. So Amu brushed her fingers past his ears into his hair.

"Since when did you get this...competitive?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"Its not fair that you have to take the lead all the time...'" Amu raised her nose in the air, still blushing.

"Don't you trust me?" He smirked, as he took his shirt off.

"Yes..." Amu said as she watched his bare flesh reflect the warm light of the sun setting. She bit her lip holding back her protests. Ikuto started to unbutton her shirt, and it came off, only with her tank top and bra underneath.

Ikuto's hand crept up her shirt. Amu groaned a bit. She bit her lip and while Ikuto was busy kissing her neck, she snuck her hand down his pants and her hand rubbed up against...it.

Ikuto groaned involuntarily. "Amu..." He warned as she blushed a bit. She felt it get larger in her hand and it kind of scared her, but she brushed her hand up the base of it, still in his pants.

Ikuto took her hand from his pants, and pinned it over her head. Her smirked at her, as she blushed with a small pride-full smile on her face.

"My turn." He said with a smirk. Undid her pants and kissed her. Amu blushed harder, as his hand crept down into her pants and Amu let out a moan. Amu's breathe deepened, blowing hot air up against Ikuto's neck.

Ikuto felt like he couldn't handle it any longer, after Amu had already aroused him earlier. Amu felt him enter her and she let her back arch up in pleasure. Ikuto's mouth found hers, as they matched each other's thrust. Amu could feel the pleasure building up in her, as his thrusts got her closer and closer. Ikuto was ready to come, but he tried to hold off for Amu's sake...if she hadn't- He felt Amu tremble slightly beneath him and he too came. He kissed her tenderly as he laid beside her, closely on the couch.

Amu felt content, nestled into Ikuto's chest. She knew there was going to be a lot more to worry about in the future battles with this Ruby girl, but for now she was satisfied in Ikuto's protective arms.

Ikuto woke up. It was about midnight, and he questioned if he should have brought Amu home and not fallen asleep...all the same she hadn't even woke when he'd snuck out from beside her on the couch. He stretched and put his pants back on and spotted the glove that Amu had picked up in the woods. He picked it up. It didn't look like Kage's...they looked new. He'd have to keep an eye out for whoever had put this on his desk...and then, there was this Ruby girl. Amu seemed to think she had a power like Kage's...so the question was...was being able to change inanimate objects to live-killers more dangerous than Kage's power?

Probably Kage's was worse...but still...he somehow these inanimate creatures seemed to be dangerous enough. He hoped whoever this girl was would reveal herself soon...otherwise...if Kage remembered who he was... Ikuto looked nervously to Amu on the couch...he didn't know what would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Culprits and Threats**

Amaya walked into her morning class with a smile. Kage had taken the gloves yesterday...something must have kicked in. Kage was sitting in class still staring at them.

"So did you figure it out yet?" Amaya asked, resting her hand on his desk, playing with the glove.

"Not yet." He said without even looking up at her.

"I'm sure you will sooner or later." Amaya said brushing her finger along them and sat down at her seat.

Ikuto had noticed Amaya's advance and stare at the glove on Kage's desk. Now it was starting to make sense...

Class ended and Amaya was just about to follow Kage out for lunch when someone stopped her, bluntly standing in front of her. She looked up to see Ikuto.

"You better know what your doing." Ikuto said looking down at her sharply.

"What do you mean Ikuto-kun?" She said as sweetly as possibly, smirking.

"About Kage. I'm not stupid. You're stirring things up, and if anything happens its on you." Ikuto warned bluntly.

"I-uh...I don't really know ..what your-" Amaya said surprised Ikuto had caught on.

"If he comes back with his raging scar and decides to mess up your life, and kill your dreams...don't come expecting Amu and I to fix it." Ikuto said, dropping the glove he had in front of her face. He turned and walked away. He didn't care if he was harsh...Amaya needed to learn her lesson sooner or later.

Amaya stood there, angry and felt dumb for Ikuto having found out so easily. She'd show him...things would go her way this time. Kage wouldn't sacrifice her even if he did remember anyway!

Meanwhile Amu had gone to her locker to grab her lunch to go meet Ikuto. She was just about to open her locker when she suddenly saw two hands beside her head on each side, forcefully hit against the lockers. She turned to see Kage pinning her to them, leaving her nowhere to go.

"You know something. You know something about my past Amu I just know it."

"I-I..I don't...I-"

"Don't lie...I saw those gloves...and something...I know you were important to why I wore them..."

_To hide those scars from me... _Amu knew she couldn't say anything but his closeness was making her nervous. She hadn't been this close since he'd kissed her and put the Cracked Key in her Humpty Lock.

"But you have to tell me...I'm sick of not having answers...I know I can trust you...Amu its not just that its..." Kage said staring at her.

Amu saw his eyes, and they reminded her of the eyes that had kissed her and she felt a small scream escape her lips.

"Ahhh-Leave-Me-Alone!" She said as she cried, as Kage felt a de-ja-vu moment...being this close to Amu...her persistance against him... his attracted-ness to her...

"Get your hands away from her."

Kage felt someone grab his shoulders and shove him off of her. He turned to see Ikuto. Still...still the de-ja-vu feeling hadn't stopped.

"I was just..." Kage started looking at Ikuto's iron stare. "Amu knew me in my past. I'm going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Well do us all a favour and leave Amu alone."

He turned to see a younger boy, with red-brown hair slightly on end standing behind him also standing up for Amu, and next to him a blonde haired boy, who looked less-threatening, but still iron about him being around Amu. Others started to stare, so he left, without another word.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto said turning to Amu, who was wide eyed, and somewhat white.

"I'm...fine." She said taking a deep breath. "He's starting to remember." She looked at him with desperate eyes.

"We'll figure it out, I promise." Ikuto gave her a close comforting hug. "By the way...I figured out who put those gloves on his desk."

"Who?" Kukai asked. They looked at him. "What? We want to know too..."

"Amaya." Ikuto said looking to Amu.

"Really? Why would she-?" Amu asked.

"I'm not sure. Chances are she still hasn't gotten over the fact that he doesn't remember it all for good reason...either way we have to keep him away from Amaya and this Ruby girl now." Ikuto said.

"I don't know if I can handle all this." Amu sighed, lowering her head.

"It's fine, we'll all work to stop it from happening." Tadase said.

"Tell me that after Kage pins you to a locker, and interrogates you giving you flashbacks of being forcefully kissed and almost killed by him." Amu said slightly viciously as she sighed again.

Tadase and Kukai stood there speechless. Tadase bit his tongue for opening his mouth too soon.

"Well he's not really my type...and I'm sure I'm not his, but we're here for you Amu-chan if you need us." Kukai said as he walked off with Tadase.

"Shit, I was mean wasn't I?" Amu felt guilty.

"Yea, and you swore. Bad day?" Ikuto teased.

Amu sighed. "Its just too complicated."

"Yea but we'll get through this too." Ikuto said walking with Amu to go have their lunch.

"I need some fresh air." Amu sighed.

"Uhm I don't think we'll be getting much of that at lunch." Ikuto said looking ahead.

"Why?" Amu asked, as she lifted her head and looked outdoors.

"Because...its snowing." Ikuto said, as they both looked at the light downfall of snowflakes, from the sky to the ground, some melting and some accumulating on the ground. The first snowfall...fall had barely ended.

Amu looked at them. Time was moving so fast...and so much had happened...Honestly she felt like she was loosing control.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Confrontations**

Ikuto watched as Amaya refused to make eye contact with him for the rest of the day. He didn't like the way this was playing out. He met Amu right away after school, and drove her home safe. He left back for his apartment, with his eyes alert...maybe he was being paranoid but when any inanimate object could change into an X-Creature...well...who could blame him?

Amaya took a long route home. She wondered what she could do next to remind him...showing him the mark would be to obvious and too blunt. She'd have to think about it...she didn't _want_ him to turn back into the Cracked Lord...she just more or less wanted the memories to return.

The sun was setting as she walked by the park. She sat on a bench, and wondered if she was doing this right. Kodami was supportive...but she stayed silent, she liked the plan and wanted her happiness...but she seemed hesitant for some reason. The sun was already setting...Amaya was about to leave when -

_"Where you off to so quick?_"

Amaya looked at a girl who was standing on the top of the adjacent bench. She had some kind of short dress on and lace up boots...and red hair...a mask...

"Who are you?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot?" She said flipping her high pony tail. "I see your still wearing that ring. I also noticed you've kept your end of the bargain."

"You're that-"

"Call me Ruby for now. And I've kept my half of the bargain as well. Still lets make this more interesting...you get Kage to remember by the New Year and I'll let you join Kage and I on our endeavors after. I assume you have a chara?"

"I do."

"What's the specialty?"

"A wolf...a lone wolf." Amaya said.

"Good...sounds powerful." Ruby smiled. "And you'll have us."

Amaya felt pride in knowing she'd find a place for her. Ikuto and Amu were stupid to think they could just heal her and everything would be okay. "But the endeavours after..."

"Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy them. Believe me. Oh and about that Amu girl...I don't see her being a problem..." Ruby turned looking over her shoulder at her, with a smirk and jumped up off the bench and into the trees, in the dark night sky.

Amaya wondered if she'd already encountered Amu and her friends...strange how she said nothing about Ikuto...wasn't he the king?...wait! That was it...the next hint...the one thing that Kage might remember but wasn't as blunt...a crown...a king...a key? Something. She'd figure it out...this would work.

* * *

Ikuto worried about Amu. Every time they ran into problems, Amu was always the one who took the hits. He didn't like it. He knew that she had the Lock and that came with it. But...he was the King. Shouldn't he be able to do something for her...other than just saving her with her Key. He hated that he felt so useless...

"Ikuto?"

"What?"

"Why are you depressed-nya?"

"I'm just worried about Amu. She's taking a too much of the damage. Specially with Kage..."

"Awe she'll be fine. Amu's tough!" Yoru said.

"Yea, but this time she's got the target on her back. And its not me going after her like before." He leaned against his balcony wall , sitting on the ledge looking up at the moon. He could keep Kage away from her...but this mysterious Ruby girl was nerve-wrecking...and Amaya was sticking her nose in the problem again. He needed a serious answer for this. He sighed. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it! -nya!" Yoru got the phone and brought it out to Ikuto.

"Hello?" Ikuto asked wondering who would be calling him at night.

"Ikuto-kun. I was hoping you'd answer."

"Ahem...Dad?" Ikuto wondered if he was hearing correctly.

"Just because I live with your mother now, doesn't mean you don't have to visit at all." Aruto smirked to himself.

"I've been busy." Ikuto said making excuses.

"Right with that Amu girl..." Aruto said teasing him.

Ikuto smirked. His father was a lot like him, or so others had told him since he'd returned. "I'm a student too... and a musician as well."

"Speak for yourself. You know, I never got to talk to you much about this King thing."

Ikuto wondered if his Dad had psychic abilities too. "Why what'd you want to say?" Ikuto took out the Key and looked at it. "I already worked out the whole fixing the Lock thing..."

"Yea well it can come in handy with more ways than one. Theres something you should know."

"Yea?"

"You're mother used to own the Lock."

"She owned it? So..."

"...she was the last person with three shugo chara, son."

Ikuto almost dropped his key. "She was a...a Guardian?"

"More or less. We didn't know she had three shugo chara until our last year of before we went off to high school...she'd had two up until to that year. Tsukasa was my friend growing up...we actually both had our eye on her, but Tsukasa knew for a long time I really had fallen for her, especially after we found out she had a third...I was a bit head strung and stuck on her. Tsukasa was the King ironically at the time, I was the Jack. She wasn't our Queen either...that was actually Tadase's mother. We were only slowly learning about the past of the Kings...and only learned that year that I was the one with the heritage...which had made sense since I had the key originally, that fit the Lock that Tsukasa knew more about. Either way I left one night and asked her, Souko-chan, to meet me. When we did...she swore I was crazy you know...asking her if she had three little chara (things that kind of looked like fairies), and if she could use the lock. When she did...she looked beautiful...strong...and since then we'd dated. It wasn't until we found out the reason she'd been so hesitant to become the Lock's Guardians was the fact that her family had run Easter Corp... they had a long history of curiosity with the Shugo and the Embryo. It was when I realized that when I knew we had to take over, my days as King heir and the key were limited. I spent years pretending to look for their covets and find info about the Charas, that when I left...well you know all to well the price it paid on you and your Mother and Sister."

Ikuto remembered the first time he'd seen Amu character change, that's when he'd been drawn to her too...and he did know the price he'd paid well. "What does this have to do with the King's power?"

"Well...we never told you, but we had a run in too during our high school years with the Cracked Lord...Kage's father. Long story short...Ikuto don't give up on Amu, she has four chara...one more than your mother had, and I think that means something...also I think the Lock and Key are a lot more powerful then you'd like to think."

"I get how you and Tsukasa-sensei are friends..."

"How?" Aruto asked leaning back on his chair.

"Vague. Very vague." Ikuto said, staring back down at the Key.

"I'd call it extremely knowledgable but ... I could see how that works. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you guys...but I can see you've done pretty well without me." Aruto said warmly.

"Thanks for this." Ikuto said walking back into his room, leaning on the glass door. "Goodnight...Dad."

"Goodnight Ikuto. I hope you figure everything out, son." Aruto set the phone down.

"How is he?"

"He's good...I get the feeling he's not so independent anymore. I also think he'll make a good King...he's done well so far, protecting the lock and that girl he seems so fond of." Aruto said as he walked over to Souko.

"Good...he always looked out for Utau-chan with Easter. He should take good care of the girl and the lock...like you did to me." Souko smiled.

"I didn't though. I should have stayed you know...I never would have dreamed the hell you two would have gone through with Easter. I just didn't want to loose you to the C-"

"Cracked Lord family. I know." Souko said lightly. "It's in the past now. Utau-chan has been the happiest I've ever seen her...Ikuto...well Ikuto's like you. He takes his burdens and everyone else's on his own shoulders. Relax darling. I've seen what Amu can do...that young lady..."

"...reminds me of you." Aruto said putting his arm around her. "Strong."

Souko smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "And so is Ikuto."

Aruto kissed Souko's head and they looked at the moonlight their son had been looking at minutes ago. If there was one thing they hoped to do...it was to give their strength to their kids...now it was their battle. Now it was their dreams that needed to be fulfilled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: King, Queen, Checkmate. **

Ikuto sat in his first class and watched Amaya come in with the class president Sakura. He wondered why she was smiling so widely when she sat down at her desk. That girl was bad news. He wondered what tricks she was up to now.

"Excuse me. I have an announcement to be made before class starts." Sakura-chan said. The class quieted down as she pushed up her glasses. "We all know that the school formal is coming up in a few weeks or so before Christmas. We've been listening to quite a few ideas this year for the theme."

Ikuto started to tune out. He was never one for formals...though he wondered if Amu would be interested in going.

"But we actually had a good theme suggested that has never been done before. Our theme will be Masquerade...like the old days...and for sake of the theme...we'll also have a King and Queen chosen."

Ikuto looked up. A King and Queen...wasn't that just prom stuff...what was going on-

"Of course Amaya's idea was to have all the years be eligable and have the whole school vote so we can welcome our newer students and have them feel included."

Ikuto looked to Amaya. She was up to something.

"Oh really it's nothing. I just know that we all know a King-" Amaya started.

Ikuto looked at her, as Kage's looked also Amaya's way.

"-that we would vote for, and a Queen. I really don't think it should be on popularity...maybe we should search for someone we think fits."

"Exactly. We should get to know the other grades, which can help the over all atmosphere of our school. Oh and masks are a must! We must keep the eccentric effect of the past." Sakura pushed up her glasses. "That's all I have to say. Make sure you get your tickets."

Sakura walked back to her seat, and Amaya looked over to Kage and caught Ikuto's stare as well. So what if Ikuto was catching on? He couldn't do anything. The gloves...now the King...something was going to catch on with Kage soon...she knew it.

Ikuto left class to see Amu. He had to tell her about this...this King and Queen thing...

Amaya saw him leave and walked over to Kage's locker. "So who do you think will be King...and Queen?"

"I'm not sure..." Kage said. "Why do you always ask me questions...you know I don't have many answers...my history in this school is vague to me still." He looked at her and she shrugged.

"I just think you're opinion would be...worth it. That's all." Amaya said. "But if you ask me...I think Ikuto-kun will get it."

"Why Ikuto?" Kage turned to her and leaned on the locker.

"Because...I mean he is pretty popular...but don't you think he's kind of...King-like?"

"I-Ikuto...King...like..." Kage put his hand to his head and felt his head rush. "I..."

"You know...that would make Amu Queen...but Amu's always been with Ikuto too...supporting his little _cat-fights_ with the other guys who have an eye on her. Either way...my bet would be either him...or you."

Kage still felt a head rush. "Me?"

"Yea, you know you got that thing girls go for around her. Mysterious. Independent. Strong. Musician-type." Amaya smiled at him flirtingly, and whipped her hair as she turned around and walked away.

Kage didn't know why...ever since he'd gotten those gloves...he couldn't get rid of them. He kept seeing that man in his dreams giving them too him...when he felt like he was younger...and yet...King...king didn't just mean king to him...it meant more. Amu...was he with Amu before this...why did she stick out? What did Ikuto have to do with it...things were in a hurricane fog in his head. Amaya seemed to think he was a good person...yet Ikuto had been so protective with those other two boys of Amu...what was he? What did he do? Why was his past such a mystery and why did he feel like there wasn't many people who were willing to tell him...

* * *

"So Amaya's up to something again."

"Really? What?" Amu said as she took out her lunch.

"The Winter Formal...she suggested there be a King and a Queen...set back in a masquerade style."

"Well Masquerade doesn't mean much but don't most dances have a King and Queen?"

"Amu...King...and Queen. Its not prom...Its the Guardian reference I'm sure of it."

"Even if it is, not many people know about the Seiyo King and Queen stuff... I mean have you gone to a dance, or anything like that before with a King and Queen?" Amu was worried but she was trying to relax. She'd felt so overwhelmed...she needed to take this slow before she had another issue with Amaya.

"...I don't normally go to the dances."

"What? Why?"

"I know I'm really social and everything, and you know I wasn't busy at all with Easter..." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that." Amu defended.

"Well I didn't have a date before either." Ikuto said leaning back.

"So you're going because of me?" Amu said wide eyed, blushing a bit.

"Well if you want to...its in a couple weeks before Christmas. Plus I mean we have to keep an eye on Amaya and Kage anyway so..." Ikuto said, looking down at her with a smirk.

"Fair enough." Amu said sinking down with a blush.

"You'll need a nice dress too...maybe something...low cut or..." He said looking at down at her. She felt like she had a void there and gave him a look.

"Apart from contrary belief you do have them...I've seen them...what are they...A's?" He said smirking.

"B's actually, and what do you need to worry about the dress. You have to dress up too...god forbid have some actual class?" She crossed her arm, and gave him a high and mighty look.

"Remember you're talking to the _King_ here..." Ikuto said and leaned over and bit her ear a bit.

But she stayed looking straight ahead as if she hadn't even noticed.

"What?" He said as he took her train of sight. He saw what he assumed Amu was looking at. Kage was leaving the school.

"It's lunch...do you think something's wrong?" Amu said.

"Theres nothing we can do Amu. He's not turned back to his old self...he's not wearing gloves to cover any re-acurring scar and we shouldn't miss class if we don't know, because hell we've missed enough...but I'll make sure Yoru keeps an eye on him." Ikuto said, wondering if what Amaya had vaguely alluded to these past days had effected him.

"You think he's lonely?" Amu said worrying. She'd seen Ikuto at his worst...loneliness never does any good for anyone...she'd known too.

"If he is, we have to wait until this passes over...it's dangerous until then. Relax Amu, we will figure this out." Ikuto said as he put his hand on her knee.

"I hope so..." Amu said still looking out where Kage had been, as she leaned on his shoulder, resting her head on him, her mind now out of rest once again, and wondering what outcome this would all come too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Lazy Day and Yoru's Ways**

Amu laid on Ikuto's couch as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. The rain on his balcony window made a pitter-patter, as the steady rhythm lulled her to sleep. She felt Ikuto's breath behind her, who seemed calm, his arm wrapped around her. For all the things that had been adding up and all the worry in her mind maybe she could just escape from it on a rainy lazy evening like todays had turned out.

Suddenly a cold, wet rush of rain spilled in as Ikuto looked up to see Yoru tumbling in the loft from the outside, who happened to open the glass door on the way in.

"You got me all wet!" Su said spreading her skirt out.

"And the wind's hard to work against!" Ran said as she heartedly tried not to be pushed, but tumbled backwards.

"Close the door behind you Yoru-kun!" Dia squeeled.

Mikki helped Yoru closed the door.

"Good, you made Amu shiver. If I catch a cold because of you-" Ikuto warned lamely, more making the statement then any actual threat.

"It's because you told me to follow that X-guy! Nya!" Yoru said as he wrapped himself in a blanket on the floor. "I hate water!" He pawed his face a bit.

"Kage?" Amu said almost sitting up.

"Woah, relax." Ikuto said as she sunk back down into the couch. "Didn't we decided this evening was going to be a take-a-break kind of night?" Ikuto had been stressed from the moment Kage had walked into their life.

"Yea, but what happened Yoru?"

"Well he took a long route to his house so he could get some groceries." Yoru said. "Do we have any more tuna in the fridge?" He directed his question at Ikuto who rolled his eyes.

"Groceries?" Amu repeated. "Oh." She was half relieved that it was something simple, but on the other hand she had been so sure he'd left school early for more than groceries.

"Well he went to the park for a bit...then he took a long route down past the temple...and then groceries." Yoru said still under the blanket.

"So normal stuff." Ikuto shrugged and yawned.

"Well those are all places we'd had fights before...but nothing that says he definitely remembers." Mikki added.

"But then of course there was this shadow following him around. Everywhere he went." Yoru said thinking. "I think it was a girl..." He floated towards the fridge.

"Was it a red head? Did she have a mask on?"

"I think so...nya- like she had character changed or had some weird style." Yoru opened the fridge and took out an open can of tuna. "Jumping across buildings, trees and shadows and stuff..."

"It was that Ruby girl! Ikuto we have to make sure she doesn't do something to him!"

"Tonight?"

"No...not tonight. But if she ever follows him again..."

"So babysit Kage?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Great. You know if she's the one who made that tree monster, we're probably gonna end up with another fight with her or those freaky things."

"I know but...wouldn't it be worse if we didn't?" Amu bit her lip nervously. Ikuto looked down at her beside him and caught on. Amu was worried about Kage becoming the Cracked Lord again because he'd had so much vengeance for her and himself. It was a battle they'd already one as far as they'd like to be concerned...but things were turning out otherwise.

"Fair enough. But not mid-day...just afternoon babysitting- we cant babysit him all the time at school..."

"Its not babysitting..."

"Spying?"

"Uhm..."

"Protecting?" Ikuto asked sarcastically. "I'd like to think I'm not protecting the same person that almost ended both of our lives, but hey, if that's what you want to call it, sure."

Amu didn't like it either. She just didn't want some alternative ending with that Ruby girl reminding him.

"Now back to our relaxing evening." Ikuto cuddled closer to Amu making her blush.

"Why are you so...cuddly?" Amu blushed.

"Because Yoru may not have left the door open, but he left the _fridge_ door open." Ikuto said to Yoru who closed it instantaneously. "You know how I hate being cold."

Amu blushed and felt her eyes droop. So not a totally Kage-free evening...but it was manageable. She felt sleep come easy as Ikuto's body heat, even proved to help her put her mind at ease.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Babysitting**

"So I take it if Kage runs off after classes today in an odd direction we have to follow him?"

"It's probably best." Amu said. "Aren't you supposed to want to do this as king?"

"I'm _supposed _to want to do this, but I dont _prefer_ to do this." Ikuto stretched in his chair. The winter weather had come around and seemed like it was going to stay. He hated the cold.

"Well somethings up with that Ruby girl. The x-mark on that wood-monster...the fact that she follows Kage...and...the fact that she-"

"Wants to kill us? I haven't noticed. Maybe she's Kage's girlfriend?"

"Kage doesn't have a girlfriend. I would know." Amaya walked behind them, who had just caught their last statement. "Why don't you just leave him alone...what do you care about his relationships?" She looked sharply at Amu.

"I...I don't." Amu said taken off guard.

"Speaking of _'leaving him alone'_, you should _speak_ for yourself Amaya." Ikuto said giving her a hard glare.

" **I **do not know what you're speaking of. I'm just being a friend to him thats all." Amaya said sticking her head in the air.

"A friend? To the same friendly guy who used you and your shara to get to Amu in order to destroy the lock, and myself. Face it Amaya you'd loose your dream of companionship that comes with your shugo and become lonely for life if he got his way. Some friend he is." Ikuto rolled his eyes, and looked at her.

"Better then you ever were you dumb little cat-boy. What exactly kind of a dream is that? To be some little cat woman super hero? Leave me make my decisions and I'll leave you to make yours." She walked away in a huff.

"She's going to do something she's going to regret." Ikuto said watching her walk away.

Amu bit her lip. They were in deep.

Ikuto and Amu met after their classes.

"Did he leave class quickly?"

"Yep."

"So I guess we have to follow him?"

"I guess." Ikuto said. "Yoru's got his eye on him, for now. But if we're following him we should go." Amu nodded.

Ikuto found Yoru at the edge of the school. "He went the same way he did yesterday!"

"Then lets character change. It'll be faster if you change with Ran, at least until we see where he's going or find that Ruby girl." Amu nodded. She turned into Amulet Heart and he to Black Lynx, and they left.

Soon they saw Kage. He was walked past the grocery store this time, as Yoru telepathically told Ikuto. Amu kept looking around for Ruby but she hadn't seen her yet either.

"Maybe he's just taking a long way home. Why don't we just call it quits?" Ikuto said as they jumped between buildings.

"We have to make sure Ruby doesn't show." Amu said.

"Fine. He gets into his apartment, we go to mine. Deal?" Ikuto raised and eyebrow and smirked.

Amu rolled her eyes, with a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ikuto grinned. "Look he's not going to the supermarket this time..."

"What's that over there?"

"A old junk lot. What the hell would he want with a whole bunch of old garbage? Did somebody throw out one of his old gloves or something?" Ikuto said as they landed outside the entrance.

"Maybe theres something on the other side?" Amu asked as they walked in. Sludge, garbage and old cars...

"I think Easter used to use this for it's industrial waste too. What is on the other side?" Ikuto said as they hesitantly walked through the paths of dirt through the mass piles of who-knows-what.

"His apartment." A voice answered.

Ikuto and Amu looked around back to back. "Who said that?" Ikuto asked.

"Me." A girl jumped off of the top of a high garbage pile, from a silhouette to a girl in a mask none other than Ruby.

"He takes this short cut now... I think I may have spooked him a bit following him on the bus, so now he goes this back short-cut way. Woops, my mistake." She smirked.

"What do you want with him?" Amu asked.

"Well lets just say our paths intercross in the past, and since he departed I've came back to figure out exactly what happened...why he's so helpless and weak...not the dark Lord I knew him to be." She smirked.

"So you do have a past with him!" Ikuto deducted.

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually...just like sooner or later his memory will return and I'll be here to make sure everything goes back to normal." She said with a threat.

"You call killing people's shugo and dream's is normal? You guys are absolutely crazy." Ikuto said.

"Crazy? Do you really think being able to have this kind of power is crazy?" She rolled her gem on her necklace through her fingers. "I'd call it more...powerful. Leave Kage alone, and I'll let you two go on living your lives for the time being."

"We're not going to let you do that! He could live a normal life now!" Amu persisted.

"A _normal_ life? Oh is a normal life going around not knowing about your life really consisted of? Who you were, your past? Who your friends or family are? A normal life, where all the people you know pretend to be your friends or avoid you when really they lie to your face in order to save their own selfish asses?" She looked darkly at Amu. "I know what your doing. Is this what's best for him, or what's best for you Lock-girl?"

"H-How..How do you know-what?" Amu was surprised.

"Do you go to our school...who are you?" Ikuto asked, defending Amu.

"No I don't. Ill tell you who I am when the time comes, but I have my ways to find my information. On the other hand...if you really think that I'm crazy than maybe I ought to live up your your expectations?" She said crossing her arms as her gem began to glow. "Hmm what can I possibly use this time?"

Then she saw an old barrel of sludge like oil, and tipped it over with the top of her heel. "How's this? Good luck this time."

Suddenly the red gem imprinted an X-mark on the spill. Suddenly its slimed into a gooey-form of an curvy woman like creature made of a black gelatinous oil, and red eyes.

"Nurukuru, please keep these two out of my way." Ruby commanded, as she jumped backwards to the top of the pile again, and disappeared into the darkness. "Take my warning. I won't loose this fight."

"Notice she never stays around to actually fight..." Ikuto said.

"Nurukuru's going to make sure you don't go anywhere!" She snarled, as her hands turned into long gooey whip-like streams of thick oil.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other as they backed up closer to each other, as the red-eyed oil spill got ready to attack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Oil Spills Are Always Messy**

Amu looked at the X-monster. Its body oozed of black-tar, a single x-mark in red, and two beady red eyes on an otherwise female gooey body that looked like it could turn into a puddle at any minute.

"Maybe you should character change with Dia...we might need it the extra-" Ikuto said warningly in front of her.

"I hope your right... Heart-" Amu started, but just as she spoke the creature, otherwise referring to herself as Nurukuru, slide underneath Ikuto's feet as tar and wrapped its-self up and around Amulet Heart in a tar-like bind.

"Amu!" Ikuto jumped up and out of the way of the monster's grasps.

"Nurukuru is going to make Lady Ruby proud! Goodbye to the Heart Lock Lady!" She tightened her grasp like arms twisting around Amu's like goo, holding her up within her own spill of tar-like body, forming from the ground like the creature itself was a woman covered in black tar.

Ikuto wished he'd done a better job of protecting Amu. He ran forward and tried to slice the tar but instead it just separated where he hit and then formed back together.

"Knives won't save her! Come in again, and Nurukuru will tighten her grasp!" The creature then stretched her own neck like silly-putty around Amu's neck in a choke hold. Amu coughed.

Ikuto bit his lip in a nervous frustration. All he had was his cat claws. What else could fight against a monster who's body was made of something that would just stick right back together?

"Kitty Cat gives up!" Nurukuru laughed. "Bye bye Heart-girl!" Suddenly Amu was sinking into the body of the monster, as if she was being lost in a large mass of tar-like quicksand.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled as her face was slowly disappearing into the monster, as she struggled for air.

Ikuto tried furiously again to cut the monster but instead, as he landed his own feet became trapped in the oil of the monster. "AMU!" He yelled, furiously. They should have warned the others that they were planning on going on a Kage hunting spree. He hated feeling so useless. If Amu was held in that mass of tar like creature any longer she'd loose her breath and drown in it!

Suddenly Ikuto noticed a flash of something in the sky. He saw it come closer, and swore it looked like a red spirit...a flame? Fire? He looked around as it came closer to the junk-yard.

"_Fire Dragon Guardian fury!" _

The creature then wrapped its long self around the tar-creature and as the heat came close Ikuto noticed the tar bubble then harden and crackle in the extreme heat, as his feet became free from its grasp with a bit of his own force. He looked around to see who that was, when he saw a boy in a temple boys outfit, with red fiery hair that stood on end, and had a look of determination on his face.

"Ryuu?" Ikuto asked.

"Glad I could finally help. Happened to be walking this way home from a fortune lesson with my grandfather at his home when I Ku noticed that he felt a weird presence like a shugo chara or an x-character. I came here to figure it out and saw you guys fighting."

"Thanks. Now I need to get Amu out of there." Ikuto nodded as he smashed his claws into the hardened and cracked base of the now stationary monster, as she cracked further , letting Amu further free from her grasp. Ikuto then freed her, and took her safety to the ground.

Ryuu let his fire dragon harden the rest of the creature, leaving it at a stand-still before it could slide away. "We need to destroy it somehow?" He asked.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ikuto asked warrily.

Amu stirred, but coughed a bit of tar. Ikuto knew there was no way she could purify the monster at this point. He looked at her lock. "Amu, please trust me to try this out." He took out his key, and kissed her on the forehead, and prayed that it would work. That's when he felt it...the change...not to the Seaven Seas Treasure, but as Royal King Blue. He then rose, and took out his sword by its key-like-shaft and leapt at the creature, and with a muffled moan the light from the sword hitting the X-monster caused it to dry and crumble into a million small pieces radiating from the light from the Key's power. Ikuto as he landed became his regular self.

"She should get a bit of medical attention if she inhaled any tar. Why don't you come back to the temple my sister can heal her?" Ryuu said, now standing beside Ikuto, holding Amu. He noticed how when they had fought him before against Kage, Ryuu had seemed so desperate and small, but even for a smaller boy he seemed much more confident.

"You have a sister?" Ikuto asked.

"Yea, she's only here for a week while my parents are away. She's devoted herself to physical healing rather than spiritual healing."

"So she's a..."

"Doctor." Ryuu finished. Ku, who looked like a half shugo-have dragon was beside his shoulder now.

"Fair enough." Ikuto took Amu and they left for the temple.

"Do you think your sister will ask questions?" Ikuto wondered aloud.

"She might. She's kind of loud. You should see her, she's the boss around her hospital workers." Ryuu shrugged.

"Say...she doesn't happen to have bright red hair like you does she..." Ikuto looked at Ryuu. His red hair reminded him of Ruby's hair.

"No, she's got my dad's hair...darker red. Why?" Ryuu asked.

"No, just wondering." Ikuto finished as they got to the temple.

"RYUU! Your finally home! Grandpa said you left a long time ago and-" A short haired woman with dark auburn hair opened the temple door and noticed Ikuto and Amu. "Oh- ahem- you have company."

"It's Ikuto and Amu. Amu fell into an tar pit by the old dump and she needs help." Ryuu said quickly.

"A tar pit?" She repeated. She looked at Ikuto who looked calmly back at her. He looked at least four years older than Ryuu. "Fine, bring her in." She sighed. "Oh and my name is Aya..."

Ikuto followed and brought Amu in and laid her on a flat bed on the floor in a spare room. "Ryuu go clean yourself up. Leave me to help your friends."

"But-"

Aya gave him a look, that even Ikuto was surprised to see. Aya was a strong-willed girl, and the way she stood was like she was ... dominant. Ryuu left and walked off to the other rooms.

"Look, I'm not sure what happened...but if it has anything to do with-" Aya said as she gave Amu a hot drink slowly.

"It's not something I can explain. Just trust us. If it wasn't for Ryuu..."

"So Ryuu... did he say anything about Ka as well?"

Ikuto was surpised. "He did but-"

"My parents think he has a spirit following him, his old friends used to make fun of him for having an imaginary friend...but I know what it is." Aya said as she finished pouring the liquid into Amu's mouth. "It doesn't seem like she has anymore tar in her lungs..."

"She coughed some out originally." Ikuto explained. "...You know what Ka is?"

"Sure...I mean I'm not really sure...but as a kid I had one too. Kind of like a spirit friend who helped me be bold enough to go out and become a doctor. Isaya was her name. I really barely remember it, but when Ryuu used to come home upset... the way he described Ku reminded me...you must think I'm crazy." She said.

"No, I don't. I know a bit about them myself, but if you want a reason why she's hurt...its that we're stopping people who are trying to make our..."friends" from non-existing. I can tell now why Ryuu is so brave." Ikuto said leaning back.

"He went through a lot. Becoming a doctor for me meant that I had to give up taking over the temple. Now he's taking that responsibility on his own.I knew something was up...but don't worry...even though I'm a practician of science and medicine, there are some things that cant be explained in that sense..."

"Spiritual things?" Ikuto asked.

She nodded. "Anyway, your girlfriend should be awake soon. I'd make sure she doesn't get caught around too many "tar pools" anymore..."

Ikuto coughed.

"How'd you know Amu was Ikuto's girlfriend sis?" Ryuu walked into the room, his hair damp from a shower.

"I could tell by the way he looked at her. Call it female intuition. You two can stay here if you'd like?" Aya smiled at the two.

"No, I'd prefer to get her back home." Ikuto said.

"Well I can drive you if you'd-" Aya started.

"Ikuto doesn't need a car sis, he's nimble and faster on his own." Ryuu persisted.

Ikuto noticed that Ryuu may be brave, but he had no filter whatsoever. Aya gave a raised-eyebrow look from Ryuu to Ikuto. "Fair enough. If you need anything again, I'll be around for another week or so. Good luck."

Aya and Ryuu walked Ikuto out holding Amu. Ikuto nodded and started to walk away, as Ryuu dragged Aya back in.

"How does that boy get around so quick Ryuu hmm?" She questioned him.

"Can't say sis! Goodnight!" Ryuu left off to his bedroom.

Aya sighed. Her brother seemed like he was in a whole different world sometimes. She looked out the window...and swore she saw a shadow on the skyline, jumping from roof to roof.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Too Close for Comfort**

Ikuto looked at Amu sleeping on his bed once again. He looked back outside, leaning against the door of his balcony. They needed to find out who this Ruby person was fast...before Kage became too involved.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do any better last night."

"Your kidding me?" Ikuto looked at Amu. "You didn't do anything wrong. Plus that Ryuu kid and his sister proved to do some good. It's not your fault."

"How did you even get rid of the monster?" Amu asked.

"I used the lock and key...don't you remember?" Ikuto said smirking.

"I...I remember something..." Amu blushed.

"I just used it long enough for me to use the key's power...but judging that it seems to only work when we have a...ahem...connection, you must have been awake..." Ikuto's grin widened.

"Uhm..." Amu blushed as Ikuto's arms went around her shoulders. "I was thinking, maybe we should tell the others next time we follow Kage."

"I agree with that-" Ikuto started before he saw Kage walking past.

"Ikuto?" Amu looked at him and followed his gaze to Kage. "What's wrong?"

Ikuto had just last night dreaded the idea about Kage becoming too involved...now he was looking at Kage _wearing_ his gloves. "He's wearing his gloves."

Amu felt her face drop. "But what can we do? Class is going to start soon."

"You go, I'll figure this out." Ikuto said. Amu looked hesitantly at him before walking off.

Ikuto watched Kage go to his locker. He couldn't dodge this. He walked over.

"So what's with the new look?" Ikuto said standing behind him.

"Oh what these?" Kage turned around to Ikuto. "Well after Amaya told me about how I used to wear them I found a pair at my apartment last night. Seems its the one thing I _actually _ know about my past. Why? Problem with them?" Kage had caught on that something was up.

Ikuto took his hand swiftly and pressed it against the locker. Kage just gave him a harsh questioning look. Ikuto then took off the glove where his palm was in a swift motion. Kage took his hand back sharply.

"Got a problem? You know you are acting pretty weird for someone that has no clue about my past." Kage gave him a harsh look, and Ikuto swore he saw his eyes turn red for a minute as he put his glove back on. "If you're that nervous about me finding out my past-" Kage looked smug.

Ikuto glared back at him. "Nervous isn't the word for it. Watch what you decide to do...or you'll make a mistake you'll regret." Ikuto walked away. His mark didn't return...but Amaya was getting herself in too deep.

* * *

Amu sat in her classes waiting for lunch to come around. Kage wearing those gloves meant something was going on. He hadn't dismissed them before like they'd thought...clearly something about them had struck him...and more nerve-wracking was the idea that his mark may have returned. She went straight for her locker at break to wait for Ikuto.

"Amu."

She turned around and held her breath when she saw Kage standing in front of her.

"Ye-Yes?" She asked backing up, bumping into her locker.

"Wondering, you got a date to the formal?"

"Uhm...well yea I'm dating Ikuto. I-"

"Right. I just thought maybe you'd want a change of pace. Rumor has it he's the runner for King." Kage looked down at her. Amu felt her stomach twist. _Ikuto was the King. _ His look on his face reminded her of the old Kage...she nervously eyed his gloved hands.

"...I guess not. See you around." He walked away, with a quick wave of his hand.

"Amu?"

Amu nearly jumped as she turned to see Ikuto standing by her locker.

"Did I die and come back as a ghost?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No...Kage talked to me again."

"What did he want?" Ikuto glared past her at Kage.

"He...he asked me to the formal."

"Reaally?" Ikuto dragged out. "He's getting a little to comfortable don't you think. So'd you let him down smoothly?" Ikuto teased the last part.

"Well...why would he think I wouldn't be going with you?"

"No clue. But I can tell you those gloves are just there do jog his own damn memory. No marks."

Amu breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But he's going to keep remembering if these things keep showing up. A second pair of gloves at his apartment sounds like it has Ruby all over it." Ikuto said warily. "She's got a problem with interfering."

"...you don't think...that maybe we're in the wrong for erasing his memory?" Amu said, looking intensely at her chara bag.

"Amu..."

"No really! Healing him makes sense...but what if what Ruby said to me was right...what if you didn't remember anything; your father...your mother...Utau? I mean is there anyway that he can remember without awakening his power...because if not...then he doesn't really seem healed does he?" Amu said looking cross at Ikuto.

Ikuto sighed. "I get your point." He turned and leaned back on the lockers and looked upwards in thought. "But if we can't heal him who can...even if we help him remember...its up to him to decide whether to strike out against us or see the damage he did...I'm not sure he cares enough about us alone to make that change."

Amu nodded. Ikuto was right...they needed to find another way to bring him back if he became the Cracked Lord again.

"Look we might have to think on it, but he could remember and his mark might not return...we don't know what happened enough to take action right now. Plus...no more Kage hunts for now. We'll get our chara to work on that one, those X-Monsters have done enough to you."

"Why do they always focus on me though?" Amu got slightly frustrated.

"Because you're the only one with four shugo chara. Three is rare Amu. Four...well hell...I'm not sure what that means, but you and the Lock seem to have a connection. You're out, and the Cracked Mark comes around the world's screwed." Ikuto explained.

"Well you have the key..."

"But they don't mess with claws." He smirked. "Plus I don't heal those things you do. Which is why I'm never letting you near another one of those damn things." He gave her one of those flirty-smirk smiles and kissed her before she even had a chance to blush.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Using and Needing**

Ikuto couldn't help but notice that Amaya was looking a little happier this afternoon...likely because Kage was wearing his gloves. He questioned how she couldn't see the danger in this...then again...he questioned a lot of things she did.

Amaya looked smugly over to Kage in a sideways glance. He _was_ remembering. Ruby would reward her...and even if he did remember...she knew she had a spot at his side. _She_ was the one who'd help him bring back his memories. _She_ was the loyal friend, not Amu. _She_ was the one who'd get to stand beside him if he needed someone. _She _was finally getting somewhere. Those gloves on his hands meant something and she'd be the one to remind him just who had told him about them.

She was about to leave for class, when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Kage looking at her.

"Something I can help you with Kage?" Amaya said smiling as innocently as she could.

"These gloves...why is it Ikuto seems to care why I wear them?" Kage asked. Amaya looked at him. His two earrings in his ear peaked out of his black edgy hair...his tall, skinny yet fit physic...it wasn't a surprise she was attracted to him...

"Well...he's just probably jealous your getting back to your old self. Cool, different, independent...I mean everything he once was before he attached himself onto that Amu girl." Amaya said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm. They've always been like that?"

"Close? Since he returned for his final year here. Those two have more in common than I'd like to know." Amaya said, knowing well that his Key and her Lock were just one of the reasons they seemed all too perfect for each other.

"You don't like them?" Kage said giving her a small smirk.

She knew this was her chance. "They're secretive. Hard to become friends with when your not like them. Believe me."

"So you're _not_ like them?" Kage looked at her. He'd been starting to realize Amu wasn't the only one who seemed to know about his past.

"No, I'm not as secretive." She looked up daringly at him. "They don't seem to like me either...we're one of the same to them. You challenge Ikuto's status, and well lets say I'm a bit of competition for Amu."

"Competition?" He repeated at interest of Amu's name being put to light.

"I was first runner for Ikuto before her...but I've moved on to better things." She smirked at her own reference.

"Well, its nice to know I'm not alone." Kage felt a bit of power knowing that not only did Amaya have ideas and clues about his past, but seemed to be having a similar problem with Ikuto...and Amu... who he'd still felt drawn to.

Amaya's smile widened at his statement. "You're not. If there's anything else I can do..."

"You can actually...," Kage said his eyes still looking over where Amu's locker happened to be. Amaya waited for his demand. "You could go to the formal with me if you'd like, since it seems we have more in common then I thought?" His eyes caught hers cooly and smugly.

Amaya felt triumphant in her win. "If you'd rather not being alone, then I'd love to."

Kage smiled slightly cockily. If Amaya was Amu's competition, and like himself, seemed to be disliked by the pair, he might cause a bit of friction. At least enough to challenge them and their standpoint as being so exclusive and secretive as two people who seemed to get under their skin... was likely better than one. Ikuto knew something, and Amu held back, but if he acted like he was getting along just fine without their help...he might get somewhere. He could play this game too...he was going to find out what was going on. Plus this Amaya girl wasn't actually that bad to look at...either way he was going to figure out his own past sooner or later...why couldn't he have a little fun along the way?

"Good. By the way...you think of anything else about my past that might help me out you wouldn't mind letting me know would you?" Kage leaned against the wall with his hand, close to Amaya, closing a bit of distance between them.

"Not at all." Amaya said and caught Ikuto and Amu looking over at them past Kage at Amu's locker. "_Not at all..." _Amaya repeated smiling, and looked back up with a smirk at Kage.

"Then we have an agreement." Kage finalized, who also spotted the pair with a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Its the least I could do..." Amaya shrugged.

Kage began to walk away, and Amaya joined him as they passed Ikuto and Amu. Kage looked over to see Amu, staring at them wide eyed...maybe this was working...

* * *

"What the hell was Amaya doing with Kage..." Ikuto said as he sat down on Amu's bed.

"...do you think she convinced him to-" Amu started.

"Date him? I'd be surprised. But _this_ plus his gloves? Too much in one day!" Ikuto stretched. "She did look pretty attached to him..."

"You sure he didn't remember anything?" Amu said squeezing her knees close to her chest.

"Unless he's playing clueless then yes I'm sure. But he's become more avid about learning about his past...either way Amaya can't risk telling him straight up...if he doesn't remember she'll look like a fool, if he does...well she's going to risk his mark returning as well... or raise some other issues."

"You don't think he asked her to the dance..."

"If he did, fine with me. Those two actually make a great deranged pair...from a distance." Ikuto leaned back against the wall.

Amu sighed.

Ikuto looked over to her. "You need to relax...you know theres a reason I brought you back here to your room and not my place."

"So my parents know you didn't actually kidnap me for the last week? My dads going to have a small heart attack soon..." Amu said wittily.

"Sorry, I don't like sharing." Ikuto smirked, and leaned in closer to her as she blushed.

"Well you need to learn to because my family is important to me and-" Amu said, putting on her typical defensive ruse.

"You don't need to lecture me on the importance of family." Ikuto said raising an eyebrow at her, still with a smirk. "And maybe you should consider that I'd rather spend most of my time with you-"

Amu looked at him overcome by his intimate and serious words.

"-so I can have you all to myself." He finished as he closed the distance between them.

"You're always such a flirt." Amu said trying to regain her composure.

"Awe, I thought you loved that about me..." He smirked teasing, now almost leaning over her.

"Well- I mean-" Amu stuttered.

"Because I could just leave you here if you really wanted... I don't have to stay...you really _do_ need your rest anyways..." Ikuto said, still teasing as if he was about to leave, slightly pulling away.

He turned and then felt a slight pull on the wrist of his shirt. He turned to look back at her tugging on it. "...don't." He heard her mumble.

"...Don't leave. To be completely honest...I don't want to be alone right now. My parent's don't get the stuff we do...they can't relate to the problems with Kage and stuff." Amu was looking down at her hands, almost nervously. "And after all that's happened...I can't help but get a bad feeling about this stuff..."

Ikuto re-closed in on the distance between them. "Don't worry so much. We'll get through it anyway...I'm sure of it."

"I just feel like I don't know what to do anymore. If I didn't really fix Kage...then what can I do to stop him? At least you have someone to look up to to guide you now." Amu said still clearly bothered.

"Who?"

"You father...he was a king wasn't he?"

Ikuto sighed. "Yea, but sometimes it seems he rather me figure it out on my own. Plus you're not the only Lock-Guardian in the history of Guardians."

"Feels like it. I don't know much more to do."

"Well you're not. My mother was apparently..."

"Your mother?!" Amu said surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't know until a few nights ago when my father called me...doesn't sound like she had four chara either like you...you should give yourself a break you know. Leave a bit more dependence on the rest of us...I do have the Key still you know?" Ikuto said as she felt a little reassurance.

"Did you're father have all the character changes you can do too?" Amu wondered, a little reassured.

"Not sure. I don't even have more than one chara and they only work with the Lock and Key together...I think it's just because I've got King blood that I can change into an actual King...the Black Lynx is just my kind of thing and-"

"The Pirate?" Amu asked, serious still.

"Well it was in-between the two right? Maybe that was a time when I was trying to steal something...looking for answers in other places...you know living on the edge..."

"What could you need to steal as a Seven Seas Treasure anyway?" Amu wondered.

"Well I was out to steal your heart at that time." Ikuto said catching her glance. "Which means I'm kind of a successful pirate don't you think?" He smirked, bringing his face closer to hers.

Amu bit her lip trying to act composed.

"Admit it. You need me." Ikuto said, before he kissed her, as she leaned down on the bed.

Amu surrendered and kissed back. Her arms went around his neck almost automatically. His weight shifted over her, as she felt a rush...her parent's _were _downstairs. She also felt his fingers brush over her underwear as she blushed.

He caught her face redden and smirked.

He continued until she became wet and uttered a small cry. He answered by catching his lips on hers, muting her sound in a further kiss. They made out until they found themselves breathing heavily. Ikuto then on mark, put her panties down, and with her small approval entered her, regaining their passionate kiss as well. Their thrusts matched, muting each other's moans with their mouths. Amu felt a rush coming as he it a certain spot continuously, as Ikuto felt himself getting closer to the edge. They both reached their high one after the other, as Ikuto propped himself up soon after and zipped up his pants, kissing her one last time affectionately on the mouth.

"See told you you needed me." He grinned, and took it upon himself to cuddle up to her like he always did..

"Maybe just _a bit_..." Amu blushed, admittedly teasing in a meek voice, as she found herself falling asleep a little more at peace in Ikuto's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: X Marks the Spot**

Amaya gleamed as she walked with Kage halfway home. His house was on a darker...or more...dangerous side of the city. She asked him if he wanted to come to her place...her father was never home and well they were rather endowed. It was rather lonely there. He had declined...but then again, she'd take the fact that he'd asked her to the dance.

"Well I'm leaving here. If you find out anything else about my past...tell me." Kage said, so straightforward and precisely that it almost seemed less of a question and more of a demand.

"Of course. I'm not the one that keeps secrets remember." Amaya said, shrugging off the fact that he seemed to be acting a little more like the old Kage...whatever. That Ruby girl would be satisfied...she'd think of something eventually to remind him further, but she had other things to worry about now. She was going to look for a dress for the formal tonight...maybe something...purple...or...

Ruby watched from a post lamp nearby, covered in shadows as Kage departed Amaya and began to walk back to his apartment. She smiled. He wore the gloves she'd left in his apartment the same night her little tar-creation almost got rid of the girl-with-the-Lock problem. Not completely successful but she'd take it...and...and she knew who the little King was now. The Cat boy seemed to have a little bit of power himself...but it seemed the Lock was the key to unlocking his power...ironically. Now...now it was just about Kage.

Amaya seemed to have it in for him, but what did that matter to her? She was a pawn, a naive little pawn that hopefully would continue to help him restore his memories. Even if the girl stuck around, she'd be easy to use and to bring to their side when the time came. If Kage became curious enough...he just might begin to recall or at least have too strong a craving to know about his past...and then...and only then would she really step in. She ran the red gem through her fingers, as it danced on the chain around her neck. A creation she'd found on accident that proved to do well in aiding her quest...with Kage back to his normal self as the Cracked Lord...then, would they have a second chance. Then, would it be possible for the plan to be complete...but she may have to interfere a little bit. Amaya could only reveal so much and her attempts were getting thinner and weaker...tonight...maybe tonight would be night she may just give him a little surprise.

Kage walked into his apartment and took off his school jacket. Amaya had clearly taken a liking for him, and seemed to talk about nothing that had to do with his past...yet. Still his attention to her, got attention from Amu and Ikuto...which meant either they were a pair that they both disliked...or...Amaya being with him maybe had more to do with his past then he knew. He hated having so many speculations in his head.

He looked to his hands. The gloves fit...they felt right...but why? Why gloves that didn't fit the fingers? They weren't make-shift gloves like that had been dropped for him on his desk...these ones were black...smooth...finished...but how could someone get into his apartment without him knowing.

He flicked a light on. He wasn't scared of the dark...or the idea of someone else being present in his apartment so much as his curiosity beckoned him to. He looked around. Nobody else was there. It had been two nights ago that the gloves had been placed here...so why should someone be here now? He turned to go to his room, when he felt himself do a double take back to the table in the center of the room...had he seen something there that was off?

A note. A white papered note sitting on his table. The writing...was neat...maybe feminine? He read it carefully.

_I see you found the gloves I left for you. Its been a while since we've last seen each other, but I really do hope for your memory to return, my dear Kage. I'm quite confident it will come to you soon. _

_Remember your not alone..._

He looked at the bottom and it was signed...strangely... a red mark...almost like it was in blood...with a circle and a x in it. The mark sunk into his head. Why...why was it so familiar? Who was this person? Amaya? But she turned around the other way to her own house...And _my dear Kage?_ How well did he know this mystery person? He opened his eyes out of his frustrated daze. With a quick scan of the apartment he found it only to be empty. He put down the note on his bedside table and fell back onto his bed.

Sometimes it felt like the answers were on the tip of his tongue, but something else inside him was preventing him from letting them slip out. He was close...with Amaya...and whoever else this was...he would figure it out. His past shouldn't be clouded...and he felt reassured now that the fog was slowly lifting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Confrontations**

Amu woke up and noticed Ikuto had already left. She'd slept so deeply she hadn't even noticed...still...her mind was becoming too paranoid with Kage's obsession with his old life. She still couldn't shake the feeling that he had the right to know...just not to necessarily become the Cracked Lord again...what could make him see that? She rolled out of bed and took out her uniform. Maybe this time she would have to talk to him...she couldn't stand all this too much longer. What if he did come back? What would that mean for everyone?

She left her house and didn't even think to wait for Ikuto...her mind was in other places. I mean if he did come back...if Kage remembered...if his marks reappeared...she may have less time with her shugo chara could he manage to harm the lock again! Or try to kill Ikuto in vengeance again of the Kings...and her friends...she didn't want to see their dreams torn because of it either! What could she-

"Amu!"

Amu jolted out of her thought process as a midnight blue colored motor-bike rolled up on the road beside her. How could she have forgot to wait? Now she was never gonna hear the end of it. "Sorry..." She said.

"Mind in other places today? Thinking about me I hope." He gave a flirty smirk, trying to play off the fact he'd been actually worried that something had happened since she hadn't been at her house when he'd came to pick her up.

"Kind of." Amu said forcing a smile. She had been really...I mean partly...her concerns seemed to run on for days in her mind.

"If I would have known I'd have to catch you on the way to school I would have just walked too." He said it all casually, but Amu caught the flash of concern in his eyes. "Anyway, hop on." He continued, and she did. She clung to him all the way to school. She had to do something...or try...

* * *

Ikuto had noticed she'd been too jumpy lately...and after leaving her last night and this morning, he realized she was taking too much weight on her shoulders, and not depending on the rest of them. Amu was too selfless. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid...she couldn't do this on her own...maybe he did need to take on his role of King a bit more seriously and tell the other Guardian kids. He leaned back in his chair, and looked out the window lamely, almost tuning out his class...he had other things to worry about than math.

* * *

Amu received a text from Ikuto to meet him down at the front at his bike after class...and wittily following text that she should try not to drift off alone this time. Good. Now she could try to talk to Kage quickly before Ikuto wondered where she was...hopefully Amaya wasn't around. She spotted him not too far from the lockers as most people were already heading out.

"Kage."

Kage turned around to see Amu standing behind him. He looked down at her. She looked serious. Maybe his plan to get their attention was working. "Yea?" He said trying to seem like it her attention to him fazed him...but it did.

"Uhm...well...I need to ask-"

"Go on."

"...uh...do you really want to know about your past that bad?"

Kage smirked at her, his black hair, falling down the side of his face, almost covering his left eye. "Of course I want to know, but I'm not about to wait around clueless anymore. I'll figure it out. I know a few things for certain...one that you have something to do with my past, more then I can admit but if you think I'm not going to figure it out-"

"But what if your past isn't exactly the nicest...and maybe you-"

"-Weren't exactly the nicest either? Maybe I wasn't a good person? What do you really think you can keep hiding me from my past? Your boyfriend seems to know something too...or has a phobia of fingerless gloves, and although I'd like to be friends at the least with you, you push me away. I'll figure out why you mean't something, don't doubt that...and even if I _wasnt_ a good person at least I'd know who I was...and who I am." He said this with a kind of venom and confidence that Amu hadn't seen of yet in the new Kage. He turned to walk away, when Amu bit her lip...she still needed to ask...

"Kage...has Amaya been saying stuff lately?" She said trying to get back his attention.

"Yea, and what does that matter?" He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"She's not exactly the-"

"You know, coming from someone who denies me even the least of attention, I wouldn't go on. Plus you didn't give me a chance, who's to say I shouldn't give her a chance. At least _she_ tells me what I want to know." He said challenging her, as she closed her mouth instead of persisting. "You're cute, and you think you're doing me a favor but you should know...one thing I'm finding that I do no about myself...is I get what I want...and I'm not alone in this." He turned and left, recalling the letter on his table. As strange as the note struck him at least it gave him some confidence.

Amu felt herself grow wary as he walked away, his strong words lingering in the air, causing more tension in her mind then before.

Amu turned to leave and saw a group of older girls pass her by, and overheard them talking that Amaya had been bragging about Kage asking her to the dance. The other one complained that all the hot musicians were taken at their school now. Amu wondered if Kage had done that to get answers...or to spite her because of her earlier denial of him asking her to the dance. Kage was becoming vengeful now...she wondered how much more of this she could take.

* * *

Amaya left the school and walked down the street. She'd missed Kage on the way out but what did it matter...she won her first victory. Now she was aloud to marvel in it a bit.

"I see you're happy."

Amaya looked to see Ruby sitting on the top of a street sign, in regular clothes, or her red oriental small dress, but still wearing her mask.

"A bit. Am I not aloud to be?" Amaya challenged.

"Of course, but considering you should still be staying focused on our deal...it does cause me a slight bit of worry." Ruby said in a fake concern. "Stay focused. When he remembers, you'll get your place, and if you don't stay focused...well... be wary that the others are getting too close...they can reverse these feelings and memories Kage is having."

Amaya bit her lip. She'd hate to see Kage revert back to the self that was obsessed with Amu...and loose her victory date to the formal. "What do you want me to do?"

Ruby smirked. "Remind him of the Key and Lock...or maybe the King himself. The Cats still got his tongue, but the ideas are there in the back of his mind. Push a little farther and leave the rest to me."

"Lock and Key..." Amaya said. She nodded thinking.

"Good, now be a good little she-wolf and continue with the plan. I promise...if I get what I want._..you'll get exactly what you want."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Don't be so Cold**

Ikuto had left the apartment to get groceries...leaving Amu with Yoru and her chara. He'd hoped she'd be able to relax this weekend...but Yoru couldn't stand having no food around the house and it was clear Amu was still too distracted, and paranoid to stay at home with her thoughts in her room. Even he was distracted. He had left so he could get ahold of the others...groceries happened to be a good scapegoat. They needed to know all the changes...all of the things that had come up with Kage and how much Amu needed them. She was getting too used to taking the blame...it wasn't her. She was always the one who showed him he didn't need to be alone. That loneliness almost did him in at times.

He took his bags of groceries, as they hung off his wrists, his hands in his pockets. They needed to either stop Kage from remembering...or help him to realize the damage he'd do if he returned to his old self, like Amu suggested. He lowered his chin into his high-necked jacket. It was cold today...snowing too. Winter was here and the New Year was coming fast...somehow he'd hoped they'd be through with all this before Christmas came. He walked through downtown and past the square to the park, the apartment around the corner. He needed to tell Amu, and inform the others for a meeting...he was King and he-

He turned around. He swore he saw Kage and Amaya walking together through the park...what did Amaya have to do with all this? Was she Ruby? ...no she couldn't be. Her chara-change made her Lone Wolf...not a mysterious diabolical red head head. Still her hints to Kage aligned too well with Ruby's appearances.

He followed behind a ways...and he saw Amaya...flirting no doubt...and Kage was...well he seemed amused...but less interested. Amu was right...Amaya seemed to be less of a romantic interest and more of a threat. After her conversation with him Friday after school...which she'd admitted too after he'd questioned why she'd taken so long to meet him at the front of the school...Kage was keeping Amaya around likely because she was the only one who would admit anything about his past. A dangerous couple at the least.

Or...even worse a dangerous three-some. Ikuto noticed he wasn't the only one with an eye on the pair, a silhouette of someone that looked too much like Ruby to not be was staring with piercing eyes from a tree covered in snow and ice, not too far away. Maybe this was a good time to let the others know they were all in the park...maybe then they could all find some answers. He set his bags down carefully, not to make any noise. He took out his phone and texted them all to come to the park...Ruby was on the move with Kage nearby.

Amu got the message. She wondered why it had sounded so general, rather then more specific to her. "Yoru, I think we need to go now. Go find Ikuto at the park...my chara and I will catch up." Amu looked to Dia who, along with the other three nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good~nya! I'll stick to Ikuto this time! No switching like at the park before!" Yoru smiled cheekily as he flew off in a quick flash. Amu had little time to blush, remembering her past encounter with Amaya and her character transformation with Yoru, before she was off too as Amulet Fortune, her chara following close behind.

Ikuto waited impatiently. Nothing was happening, but for once he'd like to have the upper hand on Ruby...she wasn't here for no reason. She was around Kage for a specific reason Ikuto was sure of it.

"Ikuto, Ikuto I'm here! What's going on!?" Yoru said zooming into the park.

"Shh. Ruby's over there. If we get this right we can all confront her before she gets the upper-hand."

"Oh well Amu is coming ~nya! Lets change then!" Yoru said whispering now. Ikuto nodded and character changed into Black Lynx.

"Now she was right over-" Ikuto looked over to the tree to see that Ruby was gone. It was damn cold outside, and this was not the time to loose their upper-hand.

"_Looking for someone?"_

Ikuto turned around to see Ruby now in a tree behind him. "Not particularly. But if your asking, I was hoping to find a red-head who always flees the scene and gets her x-monsters to do her dirty work...kind of lame in my opinion."

"Who asked your opinion?" Ruby jumped down in front of Ikuto. She was a taller girl, almost Ikuto's hight, but didn't look much older then his own sister...at least from what he could tell with her mask...but she did dress a little more...mature.

"Nobody...but considering the last person to use the X-mark fought us with a little more power, I'd say fire-hair-girl is all...oh how did I put it before... 'all bark no bite'." Ikuto smirked. If he had to taunt her to keep her around til the others arrived so be it.

"Oh right, and a Chara King, whose power depends on a Lock, that is in the hands of a measily little girl isn't either? I mean without that Key or Lock what are you?"

Ikuto's face hardened. "Without that gem what are you?"

Her face smirked. "Nobody really. I mean if you really want to know...I can tell you...but not yet."

"Then when?" He felt agitated himself now. Not enough answers.

"When my work is done. Your family was always foolish...the X-curse? More like the X-mark of pride...you handed us power, and you left yourself defenceless... I could probably kill you right now, but you know...I'd rather wait it out. See how it all plays out when you realize exactly what I'm here to do...and even then it will be too late."

"Reminding Kage of his past? Clear. Why? We're working on it."

"Hmm...bringing more cavalry in I see...well its time I live up to my reputation then." Ruby nimbly jumped quickly backwards towards the center of the park. Kage and Amaya were gone, and Ikuto noticed Amu and the others were arriving.

"We saw her move towards the middle of the park, lets go." Tadase said, the others following him in a run as the snow started to come down on them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going looking for her?" Amu asked catching up.

"It's not like I planned finding our enemy on my grocery run?" Ikuto raised a brow at her as they reached the center of the field and looked around. The wind had raised and the snow blowing , and soon they couldn't see much of anything.

"What is this?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"Probably her dumb plan to escape us again. I don't see how the weather could change that quick."

"Where are the others?!" Amu said looking around, noticing that she'd lost sight of the others as well.

"Not sure. But do me a favor and stay close so I don't need to look for you-"

"I think I see Kukai over there!" Amu started to run.

"Amu wait!" Ikuto ran trying to follow her.

Amu walked over and ran up to Kukai. "Kukai! Kukai I -"

Amu held her breath. She bumped into him, and realized Kukai wasn't himself...well not that he wasn't himself...he was frozen in a thick block of ice. "No..." Amu whimpered to herself as she bent down beside him, feeling sad and defeated.

"Amu!" Ikuto ran forward and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. "I heard your -" He then looked to Kukai, frozen solid. "_An X-monster..." _He muttered under his breath.

"Why? Why Kukai?" She said.

"Amu I'm not sure, but I get the feeling you should get close. It's probably not that far off." Ikuto said warning her as he looked hard at the blizzard like-weather.

Amu stepped back closer to Ikuto still looking at Kukai in shock.

"Amu..." Ikuto warned as he spotted a figure walking closer in the distance. Amu hesitantly moved behind him. She needed to do something.

"We know your there..." Ikuto said as he anxiously waited for the monster to reveal itself.

"Do you really?" The shadow emerged and Ikuto and Amu were surprised to see two purple eyes staring at them thru wisps of blond hair.

"Oh its just you Utau." Ikuto sighed.

"What do you mean its just me? Did you two happen to realize that my boyfriend is on ICE right now!?" She said bitterly to Ikuto.

"This happens. She takes it out in anger sometimes." Ikuto said as if he was explaining her actions to Amu, who ignored him, knowing full well he was just teasing Utau and she already knew Utau's personality well anyway.

"Don't do this now Ikuto. I really need you to help me here." Utau complained as Ikuto looked upwards as if he wasnt listening. "Ikuto I-"

"What need Amu and I to find the monster so we can bring Kukai back?" Ikuto said as he looked back to Utau.

"Uhm...Ikuto...she didn't stop her sentence on purpose...I think she froze." Amu said stunned.

Ikuto looked harder and saw a ice casing around his sister. "Shit." He said, as the two finally spotted a second shadow...not like any other member of the Guardians...as two full blue eyes stared at them, with icey-spikey hair, an she-x-monster, who seemed to be all made of Ice was gaining on them quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Iced Out**

Amu and Ikuto looked at her. Ikuto wondered if his blades could even scratch the ice-monster well enough to damage it, as it came closer.

"Koorikuru, Koorikuru, in the cold blizzard weather I'll find you!" It chanted as it seemingly spot them and started to run at them, her hand forming into a sharp blade of ice.

Ikuto braced himself for the blow, ready to block it as best he could from Amu with his claws, as Amu remained nervously behind Ikuto, not wanting him to get hit either...but not sure how to stop it either. Neither could see what was around them...friend on ice or possible trees...plus it was too hard to flee in the blizzard like weather and not get separated.

Amu cringed as she saw the monster come at them. "Ikuto..." She cried shakily.

"_Holy Crown Special!" _

Amu opened her eyes to see that a golden shield around them had stopped the monster from reaching them. She turned to see Tadase emerging from the flying snow.

"Thought I heard you two." He said, as he held his scepter keeping the forcefield up as the ice-monster, apparently called 'Koorikuru' continued to slash at it as if she was picking ice herself.

Amu smiled gratefully at Tadase, her eyes still with concern. "Where are the others?!" She yelled to him.

"Not sure. But I cant even find Yasuko, let alone anyone else." He called back as the x-monster became more and more aggravated.

"Sharp Ice Pick not work, but Ice Trail will!" She said her hand looking more like a hand, as she touched the tip of her finger on the ground as a trail of ice spread on the snow, like a snake, under the forcefield towards them.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"Who knows, but lets not get near the ice...I have a feeling it won't end good for any of us if it gets too close." Ikuto warned as they jumped away closer to Tadase. Three spikes of solid ice shot up where they would have been.

"Think that's how she turned Kukai and Utau to ice?" Amu asked nervously.

"Could be." Ikuto said.

"What?" Tadase said clueless.

"Two of your friends are popsicles. One of which is my sister." Ikuto said, still eyeing the monster who was disappearing in and out of the windy snow playing games.

"We need a better way to get rid of it." Tadase warned.

"We need to- Tadase watch out!" Amu yelled as the monster suddenly appeared behind Tadase, and before Tadase could run, with only a chance to see his offender, was touched by the Ice queen and encased a solid block of ice as well.

"Three to go, two I see, I get you gone, and lucky me!" She chanted as she danced in and out of the snow storm.

"Why exactly do they seem to _want _to kill us so badly? Is Ruby that persuasive?" Ikuto speculated with his back to Amu's.

"Your the King...I have the Lock...lets run with that." Amu said, her eyes darting from place to place trying to spot the monster.

"Where the hell did it go?!" Ikuto said darting back and forward.

Amu nervously looked around. It was like a windy blizzard of snow, clouding the park, and at times she swore she heard either the swoosh of wind or the movement of the X-monster...and even more so she swore she heard her friends voices somewhere off.

"AMU WATCH OUT!"

Amu felt herself hit the snow on her back as she looked up to see Ikuto panting overtop of her. She looked to the left to see the X-monster.

"Damn thing came out of now where." Ikuto muttered. Amu felt too far still in shock to find words.

"KooriKuru, Koorikuru, ice is bitter, ice is cold!" It chanted in its high pitch voice as it made for another run with its hand like a sharp ice-icicle knife.

"_Holy Scepter Imperial!"_

Ikuto and Amu saw another forcefield cover them but this time it was a pale purple and slightly...sparkly?

"Need a little help?" Yasuko asked, holding her own smaller, longer scepter, in a pale purple dress, much styled like Tadase's own "King" clothes, with her own tiara.

"Thanks! Just watch out she'll freeze you!" Ikuto called.

Koorikuru looked sharply at Yasuko or "Violet Imperiale" and was about to go for her, when a fast rush of light flew by and knocked the ice monster into the blizzard.

"What was that?" Amu looked at Ikuto who was still clinging onto her beside her to Yasuko who looked a little stunned to by the monsters sudden swept off disapearance.

"Clearly you guys do not know you have to fight ice with fire."

They looked past Yasuko to see Ryu emerging from the blizzard.

Ikuto and Amu got up relieved it was Ryu's fire-dragon ability that had swept her off for the time being.

"You know, I'm starting to like this kid." Ikuto said, with his king-of-crooked-smiles look, impressed by the power of Ryu's fire abilities.

"Do you think you could get rid of it?" Amu asked, rather eargerly.

"Melt it...sure...maybe..." Ryu started. "But not get rid of it with that x-mark! That's your department isn't it?" He asked her lightly, hoping that she'd agree.

"Now you have three of us to stop her from getting at you. I have a feeling we get rid of her, and everyone will be de-iced." Ikuto reassured.

"You mean _**I**_ get rid of her." Amu corrected slightly nervously. Her friends were on the line...she hated all this added pressure.

"My dragon's returning. I can feel the spirit and heat...we'll hold her off. Yasuko's got that shield thing down..." Ryu said. Yasuko nodded more surely then Amu had ever seen her.

"And I will stay right here. If I need to slice her to pieces as a cat, pirate or King I will do it right beside you until you can get rid of this god-damn ice monster." Ikuto said, holding a still of center smile, his eyes cocky, yet reassuring. Amu breathed in and out. Okay she was ready.

The dragon appeared circling around, staying around Ryu's waist as it returned as if it were a kind of fire-spirit-pet, as Ryu got ready to send it back. They looked as they saw the monster return with kind of a half-melted arm.

"Koorikuru doesn't like the flame! The flame burns! But Koorikuru can fix that!" She let the cold and snow of the air help create the rest of her arm, so once again a dagger of ice was forming as where her hand would be.

Yasuko called on the shield again, stopping her from getting at them. However Ikuto and Amu already knew that her ability to change snow to ice wouldn't be stopped by a forcefield that only reached the ground.

"Fire Dragon, spirit heat up the ice-demon!" Ryu called out. The dragon spun circles around the monster causing it to melt but because the air was so cold, she refused to turn into a puddle.

"Shit. I don't know what else do to." Ikuto said with a bit of a nervous tinge to his words. He knew his claws didn't do much, and Ryu was right...only Amu could fix this...but not while a fire spirit was dancing around it. He looked to Yasuko who was trying to hold the shield, biting her lip trying to keep it up. They needed more help then this.

"Ryu! Get your dragon to lead her off again, and tell it to heat up any ice-blocks it sees!" Ikuto called out.

"Ice-blocks?" Ryu repeated with a shrug. Clearly, Ikuto thought, he hadn't seen his friends on ice yet. He nodded agreeing to follow Ikuto's orders and sent his dragon out, with the ice-monster still ensnared int he flame.

"When it comes back, I'll help block it off, but Amu, trust me...get ready to heal its cracked-X mark it as soon as the fire-dragon spirit comes back!" Ikuto looked to Amu who nodded. She secretly thanked that Ikuto had a brain for these things at times.

They looked hard into the blizzard.

"I think I see her coming." Yasuko said.

"I hate not having my spirit-dragon back." Ryu said, slightly nervous now.

Suddenly the monster jumped out of the blizzard, and lept at Amu with its sharp ice- bladed hand, and Yasuko didn't have enough time to call out her "Violet Tiare Imperial" to stop it.

"Mmph." Ikuto grunted slightly as he held it back with his bladed cat claws, leaning back almost ready to fall to the ground. "Amu... not yet..." He saw Amu take a step closer but he knew she'd just go after her. He looked past the monster and prayed that they'd emerge anytime now...

He felt the pressure of the ice dagger on his hand's claws, and it began to slide down closer to his flesh. "Come on." He muttered. The others stayed distantly close, Ryu having no way to protect himself and Yasuko not able to really protect him from the blow with the monster so close to him. Amu bit the inside of her lip in a nervous response, wanting to save him but not sure she'd even be safe.

Ikuto watched as he saw Ryu's eye catch a spot out in the blizzard. He looked there. If he...if he could just stop the damn creature for a little bit longer...he felt the glare of the monster at him, as his claws started to freeze...shit. Then he saw it...

He smirked as he jumped back towards Amu and the fire-dragon whipped the monster in its circles again.

"What good did that do?" Ryu asked, not sure why he'd commanded his dragon-guardian spirit to go melt ice blocks.

"Give it a minute." Ikuto put his hand close to the fiery dragon, and melted the ice off his claws. The dragon returned to Ryu and Yasuko already had blocked them off from her.

"Now were in the same spot." Yasuko said in her quiet voice, rather shakily.

"No we're not...trust me." Ikuto said with a confidence in his eyes, that Amu knew to trust, in the midst of the chaos. She tried to find Ikuto's eyes but instead they moved to the monster, who was melting in places and looked extremely mad for a block of ice.

"KOORIKURU WILL GET HER CRACKED MARK...KOORIKURU WILL!" She stuck her hand on the ground and the ice cracks split in to many directions all coming towards the circle that protected them, in Yasuko's "Violet Tiare Imperial".

"The ice is coming this way." Amu said biting her lip nervously.

"Shit." Ikuto wondered if the damn fire-dragon even did what he'd asked it to do. "Get ready to dodge the ice as it comes, we'll have to jump high!"

"What happened to your plan now?" Ryu asked.

"Hey, kid I said I liked you, let's not change that." Ikuto retorted raising an eyebrow at him, he looked around quickly before he sighed. "...Here it comes..." The ice started to converge around Yasuko's force-field...and was going to break through any moment, as it cracked the ground.

"JUMP!" Amu said as they all lept up, and instead of feeling the swift motion of ice sparking upwards at them, to encase them in its cold confines, the landed with no such sudden surge of cold. They looked around and noticed that Yasuko had kept her forcefield around them...but the ground...was golden?

Ikuto smirked, and looked around and spotted Tadase, un-frozen using his power to shield them with Yasuko causing like a full bubble of protection.

"So thats what you meant by melting the ice blocks?" Amu asked.

Ikuto shrugged. "That was the idea. Might be your turn now though..."

Amu took a breath and nodded. She took her hands in the heart shaped. "Open Heart; Twinkle Hold!"

The monster who was gashing and slashing at the forcefields furiously with her ice-pick hands, was suddenly engulfed in her golden twinkling sphere, and a heart formed around her, as her Cracked-X mark was erased and she disappeared into a million little crystals of ice.

Amu sighed a relief and then turned to Ikuto, as they all returned to their normal selves. "How did you know Ryu's spirit would actually break Tadase's block of ice?"

"Well I didn't. I just figured it's heat was bound to break up at least one of the ice-blocks and someone in it was bound to help." Ikuto shrugged as if it had been easy.

"Well I'm glad it was Tadase! I couldn't do it on my own." Yasuko said softly, slightly blushing as Tadase smiled at her before sneezing.

"Watch it Tadase." Iktuo smirked. "Dont want to get a cold, you wouldn't want to miss the chance to court your little "Violet Imperiale" Queen to the winter dance."

He looked to Yasuko and ignored Ikuto. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Do you think the others are back to normal?" Amu asked.

"Well the blizzard weather is conveniently letting up. I hate cold." Ryu observed.

"Hey look, its Kukai, Utau, Yaya and Kairi!" Tadase pointed out.

"And Nagi-kun and Rima!" Amu added.

"I'm never going out in the winter again." Kairi said pushing up his glasses.

"I need a warm bath." Utau said, as Kukai took her shoulders to warm her, while even he looked still quite cold.

"Okay, when everyone is warm and ready, we'll meet tomorrow." Ikuto said. "Ruby set us up for this one...and Amaya left with Kage. I'm afraid we're standing on fragile ice at this point...no pun." They nodded and parted ways to their own warm homes.

"I could use a warm shower." Amu shivered next to Ikuto.

"Got one of those at my place." He grinned another half-lopsided smile. "Hope you realize you don't have to do this alone now."

"I couldn't have done it without them." Amu said nodding.

"Exactly. We'll figure it out...and you know I'm no big fan of water...but at this point a warm shower sounds pretty nice too." He smirked a little wider at her as she gave him an unimpressed blush as they walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile Kage was back at his place. He'd thought it strange when Amaya had rushed him away from the park today suddenly...and stranger how she'd felt the need to give him a gift to thank him for asking her to the dance... "a token of our new friendship" she said.

He looked at his phone...A phone charm...one that went with hers...hers was a key...his was a lock.

She had said, "Without the key you cannot unlock your past, so I guess I'm like the key to your past!"

Another hint? He wasn't sure, but all of these events were beginning to give him a feeling that his memories were trapped at the edges of his mind...and he'd find a way soon to let them out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Steam on the Mirror**

"I think I might hate snow." Amu said as they entered Ikuto's appartment.

"No...rain is worse." Ikuto said. He'd always had a cat-like despise for rain...even swimming wasn't really his thing.

"But snow is frozen rain." Amu added.

"True..." Ikuto said, hanging up his coat, and setting down his frozen groceries.

"And now we're wet AND cold." Amu said.

"Well I'm still game for that shower if you are." Ikuto smirked as they sat on the couch.

"I think I will thanks." Amu said, avoiding his innuendo for them to share the shower. She got up and went to his bathroom.

He got up surprised she'd been so quick to get there. "Hey thats not what I meant-"

She shut the door and looked at the bathtub. She really did want a relaxing bath. She got undressed and -

_Knock, knock. _

She sighed. "Yea?"

"You need some towels?" Ikuto smirked outside the door holding two white towels.

Amu looked around...no towels. She grunted to herself, and stuck her hand out the door, careful that he didn't see her. She took them quickly and shut the door, catching a glimpse of his sly smile.

"You know one was supposed to be mine!" He called out.

Amu moved over towards the bathtub and put on the water. She felt the steam come up and hit her face. She was kind of happy she could escape here at times...her mother, father and even her sister had no clue the kind of fights she put up with...at least the worst Ikuto could do was flirt.

"You know you really should learn to lock the door when you're having a bath? Haven't you ever watched horror movies?."

She turned sharply as her eyes went wide, as Ikuto was standing there in his own towel...smirking at her. She spoke to soon.

"Well...well...I don't like horror movies. I don't watch them...now let me change or-"

"Or what? This really is my bathroom...plus I don't recall any rules that I can't be in the same bathroom as you."

"I didn't know I needed to lay them out." Amu muttered, blushing, herself naked in a towel...and him presumably naked under a towel that only covered his bottom half.

Ikuto stared at her. So what if he was flirting again? He grinned to himself. Flirting is what Ikutos do best. But still...even so...

"Your hairs gotten longer." Ikuto said abruptly noticing how it wet from the snow, sat against her skin, reaching farther down then it used to.

"I was actually thinking of cutting it so-" Amu said surprised by his change of topic. She'd forgotten about it. As a kid she'd had it short because of it's edgy appearance...and it'd been easy to keep. She'd became more aware of it. She'd barely had time to become aware of these things these days.

"Don't. I like it longer." Ikuto said leaning against the counter-sink, his tall lean, muscular body displayed with no sense of ill-pride.

"Why's that?" She looked at herself, past him in the mirror.

"I don't know. Makes you look older...or changed...because you have changed." He shrugged. Her hair used to be short...to her shoulders...now it was longer falling half-way down her forearm. She still wore it half up, in her hair pins at times, but now down and wet, he really noticed it.

"Well...well...isn't it about time you let me have my bath?" Amu said not sure if she should be blushing...or why she was blushing...the compliment on her hair or the fact he was still half naked...

"Oh right...I almost forgot about the bath." He said.

Amu rolled her eyes...even if he was being sarcastic, only Ikuto would do something like that.

"I mean I did warm up a bit already." He added, as he leaned over closer to her. "It is pretty hot in here." His face only inches from hers.

Amu blushed again, her face felt like a sauna. The room was already steamy from the bath, and considering it didn't have a fan, so his flirting actually held some truth.

"So are you actually going to let me have this bath? Or are you just going to stand here half dressed?" She tried to act as if it hadn't phased her.

"Speak for yourself." He smirked eyeing up the fact that she was again, in a towel.

Her face reddened as she had no retort.

"You know, you might need to invest in a housecoat...you always seem to be in a towel." He's king-of-smirk smirk crept higher into his cheek.

"I cant help it that you always are around when I'm half dressed!" She recalled the time he'd peeked into her bathroom, shown up in her bathroom while she took a bath AND when he'd first appeared on her balcony.

"I'm just saying...it kinda seems like you don't like clothes much." Ikuto leaned back, a self-satisfied look on his face.

It really shouldn't matter. He'd seen her naked or close to it now on quite a few occasions...but he couldn't help but make flirtatious comments that made her feel as awkward as she did back before they were dating. "I cant help it you creep around every time I leave the bath! Your only in a towel too!" She defended.

"I'm not creeping. It's my bathroom." He shrugged closing his eyes, eyebrows raised, as if he had committed no such crime, still smirking.

Amu sighed and lowered her head. "I give up." She was tired, and although she didn't want to deny his flirting, she didn't have the energy to persist, at least not after a day of fighting. She started to walk towards the door to leave, and felt a hand on her arm.

Ikuto pulled her in close to his chest. "You seriously need to relax Amu." She looked up to intense eyes. So he had noticed...even when Ikuto was a flirtatious and seemed completely oblivious to her. She really needed to depend on her friends more often.

He was trying to distract her but clearly the flirting wasn't working. Today didn't help either. He wasn't exactly keen on seeing his own sister frozen, let alone their own struggle just defeating the damn monster. That Ruby girl was just becoming a down right pain in the ass. He felt Amu's hard breaths on his chest. He hadn't meant to stress her out more.

"If you want to take a bath I'll go."

She did a quick nod, silently. She parted from him, his stare still following her with his eyes of concern, as she sat, knees to chest in the bathtub. Ikuto no matter how oblivious he seemed to be at times, knew her better then she did. She did need to relax. She did need to trust and depend on her friends more. She also needed to appreciate all he did for her...he'd been the one to put himself in danger, meanwhile it was HIS plan that saved them all. She watched him as he turned to leave, his hand brushing past infront of her face.

"Don't." She said as she grabbed his hand lightly before he left. He looked down at her surprised, with a raised eyebrow, calm. Her face blushed a bit as he caught her eyes, before diverting them.

She didn't want to be alone. She just wanted company. She wanted to have his reassuring arms once more, even if it granted the odd flirt every once in a while.

Ikuto new he ought to avoid the flirting at this point. He slipped in the bath with her and wrapped his arms around her and sat his chin on her shoulder, as she leaned against him, still slouched with tension in her spine he felt in her body.

"You know things _will_ be alright."

His breathe and voice soft in her ear. She recognized the kind of serious in it that reminded her of the night he first told her he loved her, the same night Tadase admitted it almost three years ago. One of the few times he'd actually been serious...discussing his violin and his father. His rebel side hadn't completely subsided like she'd thought...but that was part of who he was. She _wanted_ to believe things would be alright...like she'd wanted that night to believe that Ikuto actually did love her, apart from her original denial of that notion...but once again, hesitance remained too predominant in her mind. She had played Ikuto's words off as a flirt...and this time, although he meant it, once again, they sounded less likely then true.

He then hugged his arms around her, like he used to, laying in her bed on those nights when he would sneak in for a place to stay, and she felt her self sigh and sink into the embrace and steaming water. She wished this kind of peacefulness would last forever...but as the water slowly turned cooler and cooler...she knew this moment couldn't last.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Meeting and Finally Meeting**

Amu woke up in Ikuto's arms. Soft in his bed. She'd barely remembered her sleepy and drifting move from the bath to the bed. She slipped out from his arms and walked over to a mirror hanging by his closet. She realized how ironic it was that he had one in his room...maybe he was a little vain. She looked at her tousled hair...she'd clearly neglected to brush it after she got out of the bath. She'd been so tired and out of it...and yet still...maybe she didn't mind her hair this long. Sure it was a bit more of a hassel now that she thought about it. It fell over her still small frame, her face only matured a small bit since Seiyo...her body basically the same minus the odd minuscule increase in curve. But she did feel older. And her hair made her look different. Just like Ikuto said.

"I know your kinda cute and everything but looking at yourself for that long is just downright vain."

She saw Ikuto's reflection staring back at her from the bed.

"Why does a boy need a full length mirror anyway?"

He looked at her still smirking. She rarely ever got the last word, or ever see that smirk change to a blank face. "Because, although I'm not cute, I'd say I'd like to make sure I at least look well enough to attract someone as cute as yourself."

His confident voice didn't waver. She smiled.

"You feeling better?" He asked on a more serious note.

"Mhm." She said, smoothly and positively as she turned back to him and sat on the bed.

"Good. Because if I'm having Tadase's little cavalry here I'm going to really need your help handling having more than one of them at my place."

"I am part of their cavalry you know."

"I know, and I can barely handle you." Ikuto smirked a flirty smile, his hair dusting over his eyes. Maybe he could do for a hair cut instead.

"You can barely handle me?" Amu repeated, somehow doubtful.

"Hey, I didn't do anything at all last night but a little harmless flirting." Ikuto leaned back on the bed-frame, his arms crossed behind his head. "I'd say you can handle me."

Amu rolled her eyes and got up and grabbed her clothes. She really hoped she could handle this meeting with the others. This high she was having could be easily crashed down upon by some bad news about this Kage problem.

* * *

Kage beat his fists into the bed matress as he woke up for the third time.

This time it was morning but the dreams were getting worse. The man that gave him the gloves was handing him something else...something that was hidden in a rather plain square locket...but whenever he opened it he woke. The man's face was hidden no matter how many times he'd tried to look at his face and the dream was continuously ambiguous no matter how many times he'd seen it.

This whole lock key charm irked him too. Amaya knew more then she was letting on...but as his only ally he couldn't push her away as he'd knew he'd done to Amu. He'd still wished he could get Amu's attention...his want for her hadn't lessened so much as just annoyed him, considering how un-reachable she was.

He needed a walk to clear his head..._now._

* * *

"So basically your saying that we can't do anything _until _he remembers." Utau looked slightly challenging to Ikuto. She'd grown her own independence from her adoration with him at times since Kukai.

"No, I'm saying until _we _find a way to stop Amaya and Ruby...one of which we have now clue who she is, so we can't do much." Ikuto said.

"Can't we tell him ourselves?" Yaya said innocently.

"It makes sense what she's saying; get to him before they do." Kairi added.

"But they already _have _gotten to him." Kukai added.

"I don't like that Ruby girl...we're all still getting over a bad case of sniffles." Yasuko said, rather meekly. Even when she disliked something, she sounded polite.

"I agree with Ikuto. We don't know how to go about telling him without a fear of setting off the Cracked X-mark again...or negative memories. We also can't stop Ruby if she's evading us and we can't use force with Amaya because she hasn't done anything to us...yet." Tadase agreed.

Amu just nodded. All of her friends points were right, and more so Tadase and Ikuto.

"I hate not doing anything." Ikuto said. "But if we do...we might make it worse."

Amu noticed how Ikuto was doing more looking ahead lately. He'd been more spur-of-the-moment in the past.

The others reluctantly nodded.

"We'll keep an eye on him...the moment he shows anymore signs of remembering...we intervene...in the mean time, anything, anything at ALL that can be found out about that Ruby girl..." Ikuto added, aggravated at this point for all the damage that flaming-ponytailed-girl had done so far.

"I'm getting sick of all this stuff." Rima said leaning back, sitting on the floor leaning against Nagihiko's legs, who was sitting on the couch. "Did you get a dress yet for the winter-dance yet Amu-chan?" She looked to her. Rima hadn't really changed, her hight had grown a few inches, but she was still the smallest of the high- schoolers.

Amu was taken back by the idea that the winter formal was approaching. In a matter of a day...which would mean it was actually not so much _approaching_ as it was basically tomorrow. "Uhm...no I don't."

"Okay, well if this meeting is over, then we're going to go do some dress shopping. Just us two." She opened her phone to call her ride...which more likely than not was a limo.

Ikuto didn't persist. If shopping could help clear Amu's mind he'd take it. He leaned more into the wall, relaxing a bit, now that he had...or would hopefully have a little less to worry about. The others seemed to follow suit and leave as well.

"Are you going to walk back with me?" Yasuko asked Tadase.

"You go ahead for tonight...I think I'm going to stay back for a bit." Tadase leaned into Yasuko's ear, just close enough for only her to hear it. She nodded and left, following the others out.

"Not leaving? Gonna tell me how much you miss having your big brother around?" Ikuto smirked as he saw Tadase linger around.

"You're not my older brother. But, you know maybe you want some help from a past King?" Tadase smiled warmly. Ikuto hated how good he was at those angelic smiles.

"Help...no. My father was a king..."

"So was my father." Tadase added.

"My father was the _real_ King...not the Seiyo Academy step in." Ikuto raised a brow.

"I know...I also know they were a lot like us."

"Why? Because I'm taking over as King just like my father took over your father's role?"

"That, and my Dad liked your mom for a long time too. Tsukasa, my uncle, a year older then your father, graduated Seiyo, and my father became King with your father still as Jack, Aruto's graduating year. Tsukasa told me even then The King's legend was pretty vauge."

"Wow, my mom really must have been popular."

"Why?"

"My dad told me Tsukasa liked my mother too...that's a racked up count to three." Ikuto wasn't weirded out by it, if anything it gave him pride to know he had such a well-liked mother.

"Yea well my mom and my dad get along just fine now too." Tadase shrugged it all off, a little irritated, but still well rounded on the matter. "What I'm saying is, you need to realize that as a King, you have to make decisions that are best for everyone...even when its hard."

"Ruling the world doesn't seem one of your 'best for everyone' decisions?" Ikuto cracked the joke, but really took note of the notion Tadase gave to him.

Tadase once again, tried to restrain his anoyance.

"Hey, look, all I ask is that you and the bunch look out for Amu...she's damn near gonna burst if she takes anymore blame on herself for not being able to help Kage." Ikuto leaned against the edge of the couch arm, his body leaning to the left, but his eyes focused on his thoughts, looking at some single empty space to the right.

"We don't want her to take the blame either. We're all at fault for not doing a better job helping her against Kage...but you also have to remember we all are important. We were all Seiyo Guardians...we all have our abilities. We also know the King and the Humpty Lock holder stay safe above all." Tadase covered his ground well.

"You know, your not half bad for a little bro." Ikuto smirked again.

Tadase gave him a short unimpressed look, rolled his eyes and then left.

Ikuto looked at the clock on the wall. 6pm. Amu would probably go back to her house tonight. He secretly wondered what dress she'd be wearing...last time he'd seen her in one was his date night with Tadase and Yasuko...and before at her grad. He needed something else to draw her away from this stress-shit though.

"Yoru?"

"Yea-nya?" Yoru stretched, after napping through most of the meeting.

"Do me a favor and get me some flowers for Amu?"

"Why me?"

"Cause your quick and good at it, and I really don't feel like jumping roofs." Ikuto said lamely.

"Okay boss." Yoru said, as he flew off, to perform his orders.

Ikuto sat back on his couch. Now that Amu was away, even if it was with Rima or her own house...he was wary of the fact that he wasn't with her...if something happened. Amu was the onyl person he'd really ever cared that much about...someone who wasn't family. Love was a damn complicated thing...especially when your girlfriend had a target on the back of her head, and you couldn't stand in the crossfire because you too had a big ass target on yours.

* * *

Kage hadn't stopped walking for hours now. His head was still damn foggy...walking through the big crowds of the nighttime downtown. People kept damn running into his shoulders, not watching where they were god-damn going.

The next person that hit him- THATS IT- he shoved his shoulder back against theres, as if he was stone, the person recoiling from the hit. He didn't care. People wanted to treat him like shit, fine, they'd get the reality check...he had more important things on his mind than people that couldn't watch where they were freaking walking.

He finally got out of the thick of the crowd and looked to the sky and took a breather. Thats when he spotted it. Two eyes looking back at him uptop a roof, before the shadow danced off into the night. Someone had been following him lately! He wasn't insane! He kept the shadow in his sight before he found it led him to a dark ally.

"I know you've been following me? hello?" He couldn't see the shadow, but the person must be in front of him somewhere.

"More like watching over you." The coy voice said smoothly. A girl. Not a voice he recognized either. "You want answers...meet me outside the school gates tomorrow at 9:00 p.m. sharp. You'll get them."

He wanted to ask more but the shadow left and nimbly jumped back to the rooftops and departed. _That_ was the person who left the note at his apartment. Tomorrow...at 9 p.m.? That was an hour into the school dance? He'd have to go if he wanted Amaya's hints to continue...but maybe...maybe she'd just have to accept that he'd be fashionably late. He had a date with this mystery shadow girl...who seemed to finally promise the answers he'd been searching for.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: **

**Roses Are Red, Violets are Blue, Cat's got the moves, but Ruby's Out Tonight Too**

Ikuto hadn't liked the fact that he'd spent most of sunday by himself without Amu. To be quite honest, it had been boring. Yoru had gone into cat nap mode for the day, meanwhile his mind only spun around with all the recent problems Kage and that Ruby chick had handed them on a silver platter.

Sunday night was the dance, mainly because it was already Christmas break and the students never had prepared to have it on the friday before. He sat and looked at his black-grey shirt and pants he'd laid out. He hadn't even thought to ask Amu what color her dress was, so he'd picked out a black tie that he probably wouldn't wear. Ties were constricting and reminded him of a collar...he'd only even worn one when he'd gone to the "dark side" and hell if he'd wear that again...wasn't really him. Still...He looked at he clock, 7pm...maybe he'd have just enough time to call Rima..

Amu looked at herself. Her hair was done, and she'd pinned up her long hair, as the pieces fell along her back, as Rima told her to. She'd already put her dress on, that Rima, once again, paid for without letting her repay her at all. She really owed her.

It was red, and the straps sat around off her shoulders, in a thin lace. It was rather fitted and slightly wavey at the bottom where it was higher in the front than in the back. Her style; different, unique, red. She wondered if she should have told Ikuto not to rush...she didn't really want to go early. She also knew, although she shouldn't be thinking about this stuff tonight...she wondered what Kage and Amaya would be pulling. Amaya had some motive making this dance themed, masquerade with a King and Queen...didn't she? She slipped in her black strappy smaller heels and took her mask that Rima...once again...bought for her, which was black with sparkle and red lace and sighed before moving to her living room where she was positive her parents would bombard her with compliments.

Ikuto felt de-ja-vu as he sat in front of Amu's house. He'd done the same thing when they'd gone for dinner with Tadase and Yasuko. He leaned against his motorcycle, before he sighed. He _should_ actually go to the door. He was more of a window kind of person...but considering it was the dance, and he'd rather prefer her father at least kind of liked him...he should at least knock.

He moved to the doorway and took his hand out to knock, when the door opened and Amu was standing in front of him. He felt hard swallow down his throat as he ate his hello. He honestly had forgotten how pretty Amu could look when she being her edgy-cute self in her uniform.

Amu looked up at Ikuto, who'd taken her by surprise. She'd seen his bike, but she figured he'd be just waiting there for her. Actually she'd hoped that he'd had just stayed at the bike...as much as she admired chivalry, her father and mother were likely creeping around the corner in both glee and anguish as she was out another night with Ikuto instead of staying at home with them.

He stared back at her, with his half crooked smirk.

"What?" She asked, impatient to close the door so her parents would stop looking.

"Nothing, you just look...really..."

"Cute?"

"No beautiful." He put his hands in his pockets, and his smirk shined brighter.

Amu blushed strawberry red. "Rima helped me pick it out again."

"It's nice. Very red...I'd watch it if I were you thought."

"Why?"

"Your face almost matches it." He whispered in her ear.

She felt the heat grow in her face. "Shut it."

"I'm just saying. Red really is your color though..." He shrugged. "You ready to go my princess?"

"_Princess?"_

"Just keeping with the theme of the night." He smiled as they walked off to his bike. It may be all in Amaya's plan, but he wasn't about to bring any of that stuff up tonight if he could help it. Amu needed to enjoy tonight. "Oh and by the way, I got these for you."

He pulled out roses from the inside of his jacket.

Amu smiled as she took them. "Why'd you..." Ikuto was being very romantic tonight.

He smirked. "Well I'm not a cheep date so..." He took one of them and put the bloom in her hair. "And Rima said red was the color of the night tonight."

"You talked to Rima?"

"I do my homework." Ikuto said. "Your carriage?" He motioned to his bike.

"I prefer the roses." Amu admitted.

"I do what I can...but I mean it was cat or bike so..." He smiled as he put his helmet on.

She sighed. She put hers on trying not to wreck her hair that much.

* * *

Amaya was taking tickets. Stupid tickets, all because Sakura asked her to help, and her date was M.I.A. How could Kage do this to her? Ask her to be his date and not show up? She texted him for the third time.

She groaned. Nothing.

She got handed a ticket and looked up. Oh great, one of the dream couple's friends. She looked at the junior, with dark long hair and a blonde on his arm.

"Rima! Nagihiko!" Amu called out, behind them in line. Rima was wearing the rather poofy light green dress she'd picked out...kind of tea-party like...it suited her.

"Hey!" Nagihiko smiled.

"Look just don't forget to wear your mask. It's kind of part of the theme or so Sakura says." Amaya rolled her eyes and talked over the group. "Oh and vote for a King and Queen. It's not an option." If she was going to spend the dance waiting for Kage, the least she could to was keep up her end of the bargain with Ruby.

Amu and the others put their masks on and Ikuto bit his lip. So that's what he forgot...

"Here." Rima whispered.

He looked at her hand hidden behind her. She was passing him a mask.

"How'd you - "

"I kind of had a hunch you'd forget. Plus I found it when I got Amu's and mine. Kinda your style." She whispered. "Your welcome."

He took it. Black. Rounder. A blue shine to it...oh. He felt a sweat drop form over his head. Had two pointed bumps at the top that looked like cat ears... is that what "his style" was? He put it on, and they passed Amaya.

"Where do you think Kage is?" Amu asked, clearly not missing the obvious.

"Who knows. Probably finally realized Amaya's just a psycho fan-girl, and decided to ditch." Ikuto said. "Don't worry about it...he shows...we keep our eyes on him."

"Okay so now what?" She asked.

"Not that I'm much for showing off...but a dance my lady?" He smirked.

"Dance?" Amu didn't think Ikuto for the dancing type.

"I'm not really one for making myself a public muse, but you, well I wouldn't mind showing you off a bit." He said as he swung her into a dance, taking her hand and her hip.

Amu blushed and followed his lead.

"You know, three years ago, I would have sworn that would have been Tadase." Kukai said, showing up beside Nagi and Rima staring at the couple.

" Just shows how clueless you are. My brother never could have let Tadase win." Utau sighed. She wore a black dress with a white band, rather slimming but edgy.

"Amu is just a little stubborn thats all." Nagihiko added. "But it's part of her charm."

"And he's the only one that can get through all that stubbornness." Rima added.

"Hey guys."

They looked to see Tadase and Yasuko standing there. Yasuko was wearing a silvery purple dress almost the same color as her hair.

"Got a junior in the dance?" Kukai asked.

"Yasuko's family actually helps fund a lot of what goes on in this city." Tadase admitted.

"I really don't want to intrude on a high school dance though..." Yasuko said meekly.

"Don't worry about it. Tadase needed someone to keep him amused." Kukai smirked, diverting his eyes from Amu and Ikuto who were still dancing, Amu's face turning red on and off from Ikuto's smirks and likely comments. She was starting to look like a fire-siren.

Tadase wondered what that meant, but ignored it.

"You know I'm sick of watching! lets go! I'm not letting my brother have all the fun. " Utau dragged Kukai's hand onto the dance floor.

"I second." Nagi pushed his elbow out so Rima could link her arm with his.

Tadase smiled to Yasuko, who nodded, and they too followed.

* * *

Amaya, meanwhile had finished with her tickets chore. Kage still hadn't shown up. She was about to leave, when she got a text.

_I'll be a little late. Got hung up with something. Be there on the hour if all goes well. _

_~ Kage_

Amaya wondered what the hell could have strung him up for the first hour of the dance...but if she had to wait until nine there wasn't much she could do. She played with the ruby ring on her finger. She was depending on this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Blood Stains, and Remembering Pains**

Kage looked around. He was at the gates of the school. It had almost been ten minutes since he'd arrived, and all of the kids were at the dance. He looked at his cell impatiently... 9:11 ... surprised he didn't have another message from Amaya. How would he ever get Amaya to give up her secrets about him if he couldn't even make it to the dance, or even get Amu and the others to start thinking he might actually be figuring out his own past if this mystery girl never shows up?

"Waiting for me?"

He looked upwards. He swore he heard the voice from above.

"Here, catch."

He saw something glisten falling from the nearest tree, and nearly had to dive to catch it. He opened his palm to see a red gem hanging off a gold chain necklace.

"What is this?"

"Family Heirloom. But you should be used to those by now...of course...you have forgotten. You can call me Ruby for now, but I'm sure you'll remember me sooner than later. " Ruby jumped down from the trees in her slim black and grey oriental high-necked dress and black mask.

"My family heirloom?" He looked at the girl. Just shorter than him, to his neck, so not by much. Her red hair, dark in the moonlit sky, almost auburn, her eyes red through her black mask.

"Exactly. You wanted answers. I was the one who set it all up for you, even Amaya's little hints were orchestrated by me."

"But why?"

"Because you deserve to know your past. You want to know who took all your memories? Tried to give you a life without them because they thought you'd be better off in ignorance?" Ruby said. "Ignorance isn't bliss. You just don't know what everyone else does...and thats just plain bullshit. Belittlement. Your better than that, Kage."

"So how do I get them back...my memories? I have visions...ideas...things that I can't reach..."

"You certain you want to know?" Ruby smiled.

"...Positive. I'm done with this...this blindsided guessing."

"Thought so." Her smirk grew. She then suddenly took out a twisted knife and pricked the inner part of his palm a small line, the same hand that held out the red gem, in a loose grasp.

He winced. "What was that-"

"Just wait. Let the blood join the blood of the ancestors. Then your memories will be reawakened with the mark you lost...the mark that has made you you." She took his palm and clenched it harder over the gem.

He waited and with a gasp felt a strong burning in his hand, but his fist wouldn't unclench. His left hand, throbbing...he held it with his right, as if trying to stop the pain through cutting off the circulation...a bright red pain...

Suddenly memories.

Longer flashes.

People.

His childhood. His father. His past. His family.

His battles.

His power.

His enemies.

His Mark.

His eyes opened wide, glowing a sharper red as the pain settled, and he looked to his palm, a fresh cracked x-mark renewed from the old scar in his left hand.

"Kage?" Ruby asked, secretly curious if the gem worked.

He turned to her. "My dear Mika...I'm so happy you came back for me." He smiled wickedly at her. She joined him in the evil grin.

So he did remember.

Then...Let the games begin.

* * *

_Hah! So good luck trying to figure out who Mika/Ruby actually is to Kage? Anyone want to guess? I wont reveal it until the next chapter, but believe me this is just the start. Theres still a dance to attend to! _

_See you next chapter ! xoxpurpledancer69_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:The King and Queen's Dance**

Ikuto and Amu joined the others at a table and looked around. Amaya may have had ulterior means for creating this party, but the masquerade which Sakura, the school president, took some credit for, was actually effective. Seniors blended in with the younger kids, and the old style decorations kind of gave the dance an old fashioned edge. Made the high school seem more like a high class academy even.

However, it also made it harder for them to keep an eye out for Kage...who was of yet hadn't shown up.

"So who'd you guys vote for for the King and Queen?" Utau asked, breaking the 'looking for Kage' silence that had accidentally put a downer on their conversation.

"I'm not saying." Rima said bluntly.

"I think what she's trying to say is we don't want to reveal them until the after reveal." Nagihiko said.

"Well I hope it was for Kukai and I." Utau said.

Kukai bit his lip. Utau was kind in the sense that she wanted to him to be King...but even he voted for Amu and Ikuto.

"Say you don't think we're playing into Amaya's plan a bit do you?" Kukai asked, the thought dawning on him.

"By doing what?" Amu asked.

"I'm assuming she wanted there to be a King and Queen because she wants Kage to remember the legend of his Cracked Key." Tadase nodded.

"Even so it would be hard for him to remember just like that. She'd probably need to come out and tell him if he hasn't remembered anything yet." Ikuto leaned back in his chair. "And Amu and I would have to win on top of that..." Ikuto really didn't care for the attention...even though he really _was_ a king in a sense.

"Ahem.." *Bump* Bump* "Ahem..."

They looked over to see Sakura on the stage, as she bumped on the microphone and pushed up her glasses.

"Now is the time...that we'd...uh...liked to announce the King and Queen. We also ask that they start the formal dance."

"The formal dance?" Kukai asked.

"Probably like what they used to do at balls." Yasuko said. They all stared at her in silence, as if they expected her to continue. "...they have the distinguished guests in the middle, and perform a waltz or formal dance...or at least I'm assuming so because of the...uhm theme."

"And _she's_ not even in high school yet." Ikuto said as they all were impressed by her knowledge.

"Ahem...and the Queen is..." Sakura looked at her sheet. "First year...Amu Hinamori!"

Amu stood up and felt her face redden. She pulled her confidence back up and left Ikuto and her friends and walked up to the front. Her friends however weren't the only ones who were watching her.

Kage snuck in just in time. So Amu's going to take her place as Queen eh? He smirked. She really needed to realize who was on top here...

"And the King is...Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto flipped his hair with a quick move of his head before he sat up and walked smoothly over to Amu. "They were right. This has Amaya written all over it." He whispered. Convenient that Amaya was taking their tickets, which had the voting ballet on them? Not a coincidence as far as he was concerned.

They both accepted the crowns and awkwardly walked towards the middle of the dance floor. Kage was unknowingly in the back clapping all too smug.

"So what now?" Amu asked.

Ikuto shrugged. "We dance I guess."

"Do you even know how to uhm waltz?" Amu asked looking down at her own feet questioning her own skills.

"Well it can't be that hard can it." He began and she was suprised by his ability.

"You do know!?" Amu hadn't expected his smooth dancing abilities.

"Well you can't expect me to travel the world as a musician looking for my father and not have a bit of good fun."

"Waltzing is fun?"

"Well you can't become a famous musician without making friends with people in high places." He grinned kind of confidently. "And it does make the girls go all starry eyed...don't you find it a little impressive?" He flashed his half smile smirk. Amu blushed and swallowed hard. She continued to follow along, finding it strange how the stray cat had somehow turned into a Prince...well a flirty and rebellious Prince.

* * *

"God damn where is Kage...he said he'd be here any minute now...I did this all for him..." Amaya muttered under her breath watching off to the side.

"Looking for me."

She felt the voice in her ear, someones face close to hers. She looked to see Kage in a black pair of pants, a deep red shirt, a black blazer like jacket and a confident grin beneath his mask.

"Where were you-"

"Just had a quick chore...but I'm here."

"Well theres your king and queen..." Amaya waited to see if she'd get a reaction.

"Ah yes, Ikuto was the king like you predicted...and Amu is quite the beautiful queen...but we can't let them have the fun all by themselves though can we?"

"No but doesn't-" Amaya started before Kage took off with her onto the floor and joined the King Queen couple.

"Thank you for all your help Amaya...I really couldn't have done it without you." Kage said in her ear, his hand resting on the curve of her back as they danced.

"Done what?" She'd felt odd by his sudden familiarity with their friendship. She'd been the one doing most of the talking and flirting before now .

"Well finding out my past. It does help you know...the hints you drop." Kage smiled deviously. "By the way... I like your ring."

Amaya looked to her finger, her palm enclosed over him in their waltz. The Ruby ring...

"It was kind of a gift." She admitted. She looked over to Amu and Ikuto and noticed they had caught their eye.

"Kage." Amu muttered.

"Is he still wearing his gloves?" Ikuto had thought he'd caught a quick flash of the couple.

"Yea..."

"I hate that. We can't tell if anythings changed." Ikuto cursed.

"He kind of...seems like he's into Amaya or..."

Ikuto moved so he could see him now in dance. "He seems more confident." Ikuto noticed the air around him was more confident...something may have changed.

"Maybe Amaya's plan worked." Amu bit her lip and looked away. Her mind wondering from their dance as King and Queen. "Do you think?"

"No not that easily. She's dropped hints like flies and if he hasn't remembered me as King then yet...no...she'd have to show him the key or the symbol maybe but I don't think she's been that outgoing in her hints. If she's smart she would try to prevent him from becoming the ...well..." Ikuto stopped himself. He could see the worry in Amu's eyes welling up. "Look, we've all got eyes on them. Lets not worry about it unless they-"

"He's leaving." Amu's eyes widened, her words sudden and abrupt.

"What ? Are you kidding-" Ikuto turned suddenly to look for himself, and Kage and Amaya were leaving...or more intertwining themselves between people heading for the door to the front of the school in the courtyard. "We need to go."

"We can't. Everyone will know if the King and Queen left." Amu said worried.

"Shit. Well we're going to have to. At least we'll get the groups attention to come with us."

Amu noted that he made a good point. If they did sneak the crowd and follow, Tadase and the others would notice too and follow. Ikuto took her hand, and they started to dance towards the edge of the crowd. Ikuto caught Kukai in a glance and he nodded, and Amu found Rima. Hopefully the rest would see them and follow.

* * *

"Why did we leave?" Amaya asked.

"What's the fun in staying? Don't you like it better when we're alone." He smirked and turned away.

Amaya liked it sure...but...

"I do. But...is it - no you - are you remembering?" She asked with wide eyes as she stuttered out the question as it dawned on her. His confidence. His aura. Maybe her hints were working?

"Let's just say I haven't forgotten...it was in there all along. I just needed the right people to help bring it out." He turned to her, his eyes the old red color they used to be, as he removed his own costume mask. He stepped closer removing some of the distance between them.

"...so you remember that I was the only one who stayed around to help...and you were the only one who was willing to give me the power to show others I wasn't someone to be looked over..." Amaya asked. She knew he'd used her, but hell the way she'd seen it...it was for the better.

He looked at her. Her purple dress almost disappearing under the dark sky, only lighted by a sliver of a moon and stars. He could play this out right...Ruby had already played her so far...and now...he could do it again.

"I do. I remember all of the complications. Thanks to you and Ruby I finally-" He stopped and looked past her. "Oh look...we have company."

He stared unfazed by the group of do-gooders he knew all too well...lead by their King, and their delicate, pink haired phenomenon walking straight towards them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Ruby Revealed, and Chaos Unleashed**

Ikuto, Amu and the rest of them walked up to the twosome.

"I'm sorry I didn't know the party was being brought outside?" Amaya glared at them.

"What are you two doing out here?" Ikuto asked, with a blank stare back.

"I don't see how that concerns you." Kage's eyes moved from Ikuto to Amu. "But if you really want to know...we were just discussing my past..." Amu's eyes widened. He smirked. "Or at least what I _remember_ of my past."

"What did you do Amaya?" Ikuto accused.

"Isn't the question what did _you_ guys do?" Amaya accused back.

"Hey we're not the one jumping around on thin ice." Utau accused, defending her brother.

"If I may interrupt I'm pretty sure the ice has already broke."

Suddenly Ruby emerged from a shadowy tree top.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kukai asked annoyed.

"Secrets out guys. You don't need anymore innuendo to hide the past truth." Ruby smirked.

"Speaking of innuendo...you don't seem to be so upfront yourself, we don't even know who you are." Tadase spoke up.

"Wait...do you mean Kage..." Amu started. "Do you-"

"Remember?" He finished and smiled slyly at her. "What I do remember is the mistake you made in thinking I wouldn't come back for you." He walked a little closer to her.

Amu wasn't sure if that was a threat or a flirt. She swallowed hard, still a little wide eyed.

Ikuto walked in between them.

"I think you both need to out and say whats going on. Why don't you do us all a favor and just take off your gloves?" Ikuto said, looking threateningly at him. He didn't like the fact that he was already after Amu.

"Wow, lets slow it down. Shouldn't you at least by me dinner first before I take off my clothes?" Kage tilted his head, and raised his eyebrows with a challenging smirk.

"Hey, you know, I wouldn't mind knowing what the hell is actually going on here." Utau said as the two groups divided again.

Kage and Ruby exchanged glances. Amaya stood slightly behind them, secretly wondering what exactly had gone on herself.

"You _really_ want to know what's going on?" Ruby said walking up, her red eyes sparkling through her black mask. "I'm here to remind Kage of all the power and strength he had, that he's been missing out on these months, under the shadows of you, who decided that keeping him in the dark about who he was, was the kind thing to do. Shame on you. _Liars." _Ruby shared a cocky glare.

"What about you Amaya?" Ikuto looked at her.

"I - I'm on their side. You never let me on your side. I have a chara and I can character change. I see no reason why...and at least Kage and Ruby get me." Amaya persisted, almost unsure of herself.

"Speaking of, who the hell _is_ Ruby?" Utau said interrupting Amaya's excuses.

Ruby looked to Kage and grinned. "Shall I tell them?"

"You know?" Amu looked to Kage surprised.

"Oh he knows more then you all think he knows." Ruby walked a little closer. "But if you really want to know once again, I won't deny you at least that much." She peeled off her mask and they looked at her.

Her face was not different. But her identity was clearer. A girl, possibly one year younger then Ikuto and Kage, but tall, figured, curvy. Striking eyes. Striking red eyes that challenged them, with a slight familiarly.

"Are you going to tell us who you are or just stand there?" Utau was getting impatient.

They waited for her to answer and she just turned her head and tilted it, grinning at Kage.

Kage caught her glance and turned to them. "She's Mika. Sakemishi Mika."

"Sake- wait..." Amu repeated before opening her eyes wide.

Kage smirked. "Yes, she's my sister." Amu had caught on to their last name similarity.

"Sakemishi Mika, also known as the infamous Ruby." She bowed slightly as she shifted her body closer to Kage.

"What the hell is going on? Tell us now Kage, we need to know if your-" Ikuto was edgy, sick and tired of not knowing if Kage had his mark back.

"Dangerous?" Kage finished for him. His smirk grew. "Well if you really want to know..." He looked to his hand and put his palm towards them, and pulled off the glove of his right hand.

They held their breath.

No mark.

They breathed out. He bit his lip in his own amusement. He slowly took his second hand out, facing his palm to them, and lifting his glove off his hand.

Even Amaya watched with wide eyes.

A red mark. Showed and as it did, he grinned with pride. An X and a circle, just like before. A red glowing scar, renewed.

"How could you?" Rima asked the Ruby girl.

"My brother deserves to know his past. My little charm here was the key to bringing his memory back. This is who he is. And now that our secret heirloom is mine, I will make sure I erase every bit of damage you've done." She held her smooth oval red gem in her hand.

"What is it?" Nagihiko asked, watching that she didn't strike Rima for her challenge.

"The blood of the Cracked Lords of the past, combined together, to mimic their power, and to awaken the power that was lost in Kage. Now that Kage has added his blood, we can finally use its full potential and bring our families wishes to reality." She looked confident. Determined.

"Is that how you turn inanimate objects to Cracked-X creatures?" Tadase asked.

"Smart boy you are. You're the would-be King aren't you?" She looked at him challengingly. He was angered and annoyed by her belittling comment.

Amaya looked lost somewhere between the two sides. Amu noticed her looks at Kage and hoped she could save her before they took her on their side.

"Amaya, why don't you help us? You got his memory back, but they want to get rid of the guardians, including yours? Help us fix this." Amu pleaded to her.

"I- I- I wanted this." She said as her eyes caught Kage. Kage grinned charmingly at her. She swallowed. "I helped his memories return. All I've ever wanted was to feel wanted. To have a kind of power I could control. I had that before I lost my popularity, before I lost my stand as Ikuto's potential girlfriend. Now...I dont even want that. I want this. Inclusion you stupid brats couldn't give to me." Her voice started to rise. Her confidence had gone from wavering to its normal self. "Kage has kept me around, I was his first and always his most loyal follower. Ruby offered me a position. I'm taking it." She jumped backwards, with Kodami at her shoulder, on the other side of Kage.

Kage looked to her. Good. Her infatuation should come in handy. Ruby also nodded in approval of their recruitment. Amaya went to hand Ruby her ruby ring she gave her as the sign of their deal, now that Kage remembered.

"Don't. Keep it. You deserve it." Ruby said.

Kukai caught a glimpse of the ring. "Hey that's the ring that was stollen from the jewelry shop! I bet that's the gold chain necklace too on that gem!" He pointed accusingly at Ruby.

"Ah so your all not as dumb as you seem." She gleamed a prideful smile.

"How did you do it?" Kukai asked. "We couldn't find evidence of anyone?"

Ruby stared down at the gem in her and as it glowed a little. She looked up at him and then to the ground. The moon shawn perfectly behind her.

Kukai waited, and then felt his feet come out from beneath him. They all wondered what happened, as Utau helped him up. Ikuto had seen what she did.

"Her shadow. She used the Cracked-X gem on her shadow to bring it to life. It took your ankles out from beneath you." He looked hard at the devious red head.

"A so the King isn't just a little pussy cat. He's got a brain too." She smiled, and then yawned. "Well this has all been fun but we have a bit of planning to do now that we have our cards in order." She smiled. "The Kings, the Queens, the Jacks, the Aces and the Joker, all right where we want them." She looked at the group. They'd caught on to her metaphor, and challenged her look back.

Kage took Amaya's hand and she nodded. "Good luck trying to stop me this time," His eyes darted to Ikuto. "But if you do want to try... I'll be waiting." His eyes moved to Amu's and caught hers in a stare. His eyes both dangerous, challenging, and Amu wondered...even a little seductive towards her? Or was it just that he'd been trying to spook her?

Ruby and Kage used their powers to create what looked like a dark portal and Amaya, still holding Kage's hand, jumped through it with them, before the group could go after the evil trio.

"Shit!" Ikuto said angry.

"We've got some serious problems." Kukai said.

"I'll tell Kari, Yaya, and Ryu what happened." Tadase took out his phone, and objectively filled them in via text.

"So much for Winter break." Utau mumbled, also annoyed an angry.

"We've got to find their hide away." Rima said.

"I hate to prolong it, but I suggest we sleep on it. We won't be of any use barreling in without a plan." Nagihiko added thoughtfully.

Amu just stayed silent. Maybe it was shock. Maybe it was anger. Maybe it was nerves.

Kage was back.

He had a sister.

A sister with a similar power.

And an Lone Wolf who would do anything just to feel included.

What else could possibly go wrong?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: On the Dark Side of Things**

Ruby looked at Kage and Amaya with a smile, her eyes moving from the tower window over seeing the city to her allies.

"I'm so happy your back Kage. You don't understand the hell I went through. Mother passed not long after father. You were gone... I had nothing until I found the secret heirloom." She played with the red gem in her fingers.

" It feels nice to be back." He leaned against the darkness, their hideaway like the temple. Dark. Filled with the power of the Cracked Mark. Warped. Dark energy moving through it.

"Amaya, relax, you have nothing to worry about." He moved his eyes over to Amaya, who was pacing.

"I'm not worried. What are you two planning on doing? I don't expect to be kept in the dark." She said rather confidently.

"Well with enough people marked with X-marks we can control the way people act. Kage can lead us. We can show them a new way of life. Give power to some. Take away the chara to those who challenge us. Take the lock for our own. Make the King pay and that little character changing-"

"Ah, but isn't the real revenge in breaking them down. Even you said it, they think they have control in numbers. But numbers mean nothing against our power. They thought they could stop me from remembering...but now..." His eyes moved from Ruby to Amaya. She was a bit of an eye candy, but he'd always had a thing for the things in life he _couldn't_ have. However...he wasn't one to pass up an opportunity either. He looked at his mark and clenched his fist and stood up. "Now that we have a _loyal_ ally to help us, I don't see why we can take an easy advantage over them." He grinned at Amaya, smooth talking.

His praise to seemed reached her, she grinned proudly back at him. She knew she was strong as the Lone Wolf, and their Cracked-X mark powers could only aid that power. He walked over and rested his arms around her shoulders as if to show he actually had some trust to depend on her. She felt a rush from knowing this.

"Good. We're all on the same page." Ruby looked to her brother suspecting his compliments and flirts to the wolf girl meant more for him then just an upper hand on the Guardian group. Her brother had always been a conniving flirt back in the day. She'd make sure he understood, after all this time trying to bring him back, she meant business. "Then you'll be fine with our new loyal ally brings us the real lure we need to take them down."

"What lure?" He asked.

"The little Amu girl. She has the Lock, they'll all come after her. Easy target unlike the King. Cat-boy will have to be off guard but I'll send you a little help when you retrieve her Wolfie." Ruby looked to Amaya. "The Lock girl is the one we need. The real answer to fulfilling our plan is to destroy or at least have the lock in our possession. We kill her, we win."

Kage looked a little irked by the fact Amu was first on the hit list. Ruby smirked as she noticed this, while Amaya was oblivious to his face, as he was still leaning on her from behind her.

"But you don't have the Cracked Key anymore?" Amaya asked, saving Kage from displaying his hesitance over the subject overtly.

"Ah, but with enough power we can fix that. The ruby ring and the chain weren't the only things I stole from that little jewelry store." She dangled a silver skeleton key from her palm. "Turns out only so many places in this city still have skeleton key doors. We get the lock, use our powers to make it fit the lock and it'll become a new Cracked Key with the blood of the Lords in my gem. We'll then have a renewed way to take over and gain control."

She waited for her brother's response. She questioned his reasons for flirting with these chara-ed girls; Amu was their enemy, and Amaya, as far as she was concerned, was a stepping stone for using.

"Fair enough. You bring me Amu, and I'll let you and your gem take care of the other tag alongs and the King...at least until I'm done with her. Revenge is sweeter that way." Kage said as he took his arms off of Amaya's shoulders causing her to turn, and watch him walk into the darkness.

"Ignore him Amaya. He gets in his moods." Ruby said. "Why don't you scout the group out today, figure out if they actually have a clue where our hideaway is. In my opinion, we should give them something to worry about before we strike against that girl."

"How?" Amaya asked, wondering what exactly was their plan of attack.

"Simple. My crystal can turn everything it touches with the Cracked-X power. His power can turn humans into raged Cracked-chara depressed little dilemmas for them. You can help us fight, and when the time comes, you are going to be the one to sneak off with the little brat - I mean isn't that what you wanted?" She turned sharply to the Lone Wolf.

"Yes." Amaya was sick of playing their little scared tag along. If she wanted Kage to take her seriously, she would live with the advantages of being on the winning side. The Cracked-X side. Amu was the source of her pains, ever since she stepped foot on the high-school grounds.

"Then once we have her, we'll make sure they know where to find her. I mean our location is perfect. Close to the King's heart, don't you think? He fought his family here, he was used here for years under the wrong following, and now he'll loose his precious little pink haired queen and we'll have the Lock once again." Ruby smiled, her red lips matching her eyes. Bright, crimson, dangerous. Amaya had yet to have been able to call her Mika. Ruby was a better fit.

Amaya nodded and then left. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop on the street's buildings where she waited. She'd find herself a view of Ikuto's apartment. She'd make sure she knew their plans. Then, she'd make her move on Kage. She'd prove to him she was more then just their fetch dog. She'd gotten this far and she wasn't backing down.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Taking One Step At A Time**

Ikuto looked at Amu who was sitting on the stairs outside of the school, with the other girls. Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase ad Nagi were all standing beside them. They'd all been talking about what to do next, but Ikuto noticed Amu was back in her slump.

Fact of the matter was: they hadn't been able to save Kage. Or Amaya. Or stop Ruby.

They'd provided a temporary fix by healing him in their last battle...but if there was still a way to bring out the mark...well he hadn't really been _healed_ had he?

Then there was Amaya. She had issues. He got the whole Loner thing sucked. But she was so desperate for acceptance, she was willing to damage herself. Ikuto didn't doubt she was just another silly pawn.

Of course had they known Kage had a sister...or family...which they had overlooked...maybe they could have been more prepared. He'd more expected Ruby to be another psycho girlfriend. Ruby was a problem. He knew first hand how sisters were...protective, and possessive. Her gem was a clever creation the Cracked Lords must have kept secret otherwise his father or Tsukasa would have known about it. Kage now had his powers back and could basically turn anyone against them. Amaya...well she was small fry compared to the duo, but enough to get them to worry about her.

He hadn't really wanted the evening to go like this. He didn't prefer dances, but he'd wanted to take this night to let Amu escape. Instead, she looked worried beyond words, and none of them really expected what their enemies' next move was.

"So then, they must be hiding somewhere?" Kukai's voice brought him back to the conversation.

"Not the Temple. The same place twice is too obvious." Tadase pointed out.

"His apartment?" Nagihiko volunteered.

"Possibly. But if other people are in that building, that would only give them so much space to occupy." Ikuto thought.

"But isn't it for hiding anyway? They can warp space right? Remember that waked out temple?" Kukai asked.

"I feel like it's too easy. We're just going to have to keep an eye out." Tadase suggested.

"They're bound to strike. Kage's got his X-Cracked mark to reek havoc on people with charas. Ruby - or Mika- is going to help him with that twisted red gem. We need to be on alert." Ikuto said the words, but looked to Amu who was now being comforted by Rima, and Yasuko. Utau just looked peeved. He knew being on alert was not what Amu needed, but how could he not? They were probably going to come for them sooner or later...just as Kage had pointed out to them.

"But..." Amu started thinking hard. "They don't have a key. We destroyed that. They can't break the Humpty Lock. We did something right...right?" Amu knew she was reaching, but she wanted to know that all their fighting hadn't been for nothing last year. But now Kage...the way he stared at her with his evil crimson eyes...what he had said, like he was confident they would win...why couldn't she bed confident?

"She has a point." Kukai stretched, with a slight yawn to his words.

"It won't stop them. But it provides a set back." Tadase agreed.

"Let's meet again tomorrow. Maybe we'll come up with more after we get some decent rest. That way at least when they strike...we'll be ready." Ikuto put his hands in his pockets and leaned back and caught Amu's eye. Amu nodded.

She understood he was doing this for her. She was tired. She was stressed. She had hoped to enjoy this dance a little more with Ikuto and the gang. She had hoped...

"Lets go." Ikuto said and held out his hand for her, as she snapped out of her self-sympathetic thoughts. She nodded and took it. She didn't even noticed if the others had left too she just followed Ikuto to his bike.

"You know, I really don't want to get on your parent's bad side, but you ought to stay with me tonight." He said reaching for his helmet.

"Is that all you wanted? Just to make sure you -"

"If you want to go home, I won't stop you. Hell I'll stay up all night making sure Kage doesn't try anything. But now that I have a family Amu, I don't think I'd want them in danger." He put his helmet on.

Amu swallowed. Ikuto did seem like his father that way. Looking out for others over himself sometimes. He looked after his sister, and now he was looking after her, making sure she didn't do anything she would regret or do something that would put her own family on the line.

"I'll stay with you." Amu nodded wrapping her arms around him for security on the bike.

He nodded slightly and revved off towards his apartment.

When they got in the apartment Ikuto eyed Amu with a cautiousness.

She went into the bathroom and got changed. She'd been here so many times she had at least three pairs of pajamas. She put her hair down, her longer layers reaching past her shoulders, feeling a release from having it up. So much had changed from a year ago. And now...so much felt like it was happening all over again. Was having a chara this hard for everyone? Trying to figure out who you are? Taking responsibilities for a Lock and saving other people from loosing sight of who they want to be? Making sure your friends are safe...that your family is safe?

Its not that she didnt want to do it. Keep the Lock safe, and all that went with it. She wanted to keep her friends safe...and her family. But...how was she going to fix this, if when the last time she tried...well she kinda failed.

She left the washroom and fell onto Ikuto's bed her hair spilling around her with a sigh.

"You know, I never really thought you'd be the one invading my bed." He said, as she suddenly realized he was also on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't even realize..." She said and turned to him.

"Wow, ignored. That's a first." He raised and eyebrow with a smirk. She gave him a weak smile. "You know Amu, you don't have to heal Kage...I mean if it can't be done..."

"But shouldn't I be able to fix this?"

"The Lock was created to keep chara from turning into an X-character, not healing humans that were cursed for trying to stop that." Ikuto said as he leaned back on his bed.

"I know it's just..." Amu persisted.

"I know you want to save everyone, but if we can't save Kage...or Ruby...if theres always going to be a chance his memory will bring back darkness..."

"I guess I just don't have the ability to reverse the curse...but if I can't save them...how can I stop them?" Amu wondered turning towards him, her gold eyes questioning.

"You don't have to stop them. We will. Plus did you ever consider...maybe we can't save everybody..." He suggested it, and the statement lingered in the air.

"But if we can't save them...if we -" She couldn't finish. "Wouldn't that make us like the enemy?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be asking me these things, Amu."

"Why?"

"Well...I'm not sure. I might have gone so far if I my step-father had ever put my sister in too much trouble...If Amaya had actually pushed you off of that roof... I'm not sure what I would have done. I guess I'm just not as big hearted as you." He turned his face back to her and gave her a little smirk. She blushed a little. He snuck his arm around her.

"I guess, sometimes we just do what we have to, to keep the people we love safe." Ikuto said rather abruptly in her ear.

She looked at him wide eyed. His night blue eyes met hers, cool and calming.

"We'll take it one step at a time then." Amu said. She didn't want to hurt anyone unless they had to.

He smirked a little. "One step at a time." He agreed and leaned his face closer to hers.

She blushed.

He kissed her.

And a black haired girl, with a moon silver tail, was waiting in the shadows for when they decided to take their first step.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Missing in the Morning**

Ikuto woke with a shiver down his back and the winter sun peaking through his balcony window. He looked to his left and noticed Amu was missing. He yawned.

"Amu?" He pushed himself up.

No answer.

"Yoru, you see Amu this morning?"

"Nyaaaaaa-" Yoru stretched and peaked out of his shell. "What?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. Shit. Where the hell did Amu get off too-

He looked on the bed.

A note. His gut dropped.

_Going to get groceries. Your fridge is empty, and I needed some air. Be back in 15. _

_~ Amu _

He sighed. Dammit Amu. That's exactly what he needed the morning after an enemy attack: a heart attack.

"Get up Yoru, we're going on an Amu hunt." He threw on a fresh shirt, and opened the door.

"Wait for me Ikuto!" Yoru flew through the door by the nape of his neck.

Ikuto walked down the street towards the downtown market and shops. He opted not to take his bike. He wanted to make sure he caught her. She hadn't been thinking straight. Or at least that was the excuse he gave for her. Stress. Kage. Everything. Really she shouldn't be on her own will three of their enemies on the loose, hiding who knows where. She'd agreed to take it one step at a time and maybe groceries was something normal that she could do to help her deal. As worried as he was he wasn't about to call her out on it either.

He just wanted her back home.

He moved down the streets, brushing past the morning rush of on-goers, early morning workers, and fellow grocery shoppers. His eyes skipped from head to head, looking for a pink bobbing head of hair. He was so content on finding her he didn't realize when he walked straight into another girl with her head downwards.

"Umph." He bumped her, and stepped back a few steps in recoil. He looked down to make sure she was okay.

"You ok-" He stared at her before two wide circular white glasses looked back at him, in a slight mess of brown hair. She pushed them up. "-Sakura?" He said surprised.

"What? Can't you watch where you're going?" She said in her rather nasally voice.

"Sakura? Its me Ikuto." He asked, wondering why she had yet to acknowledge him. They'd been in the same high-school year. She was their student president.

"Yea I know. The big Winter Formal King." She muttered. "Look I'm sorry, I want to get back home."

He looked at her. She seemed rather down. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"Look. I'm not really up to sympathizing myself, but I'm neck deep in student council stuff, and while all you normal students get to prepare for exams and screw around on your Christmas break, I get to organize everything from now til graduation! And the ceremony! Did I mention the Prom dance? Oh and the costs and - You know what I think? I think...I think I'll just resign."

"Resign? You mean quit student council?" Ikuto was thrown back by her sudden change of heart.

"Why not? You want to take on the responsibilities Winter King? Like you could! You guys left the dance, and poof we didn't have a king or queen." She then shifted her shoulder from him, and rushed away in the other direction.

He opened his eyes wide. That was not the Sakura he knew. She was...blunt today, not meek and serious like she normally was and ... she had loved her position as school president...hell her dream, and everyone new it was to be the President. Part of the government. She organized everything at the school. If he'd guessed, it was her meek personality she'd been trying to pull out of as a figure head...but this? This wasn't normal.

Shit. He needed to focus and look for Amu.

He pushed through some more people. Damn strange morning. Come on Amu, where the hell-

"Ikuto?"

He turned and saw Amu behind him, carrying four grocery bags, two on each arm.

"Dammit Amu, did you have to leave this morning?"

"I'm sorry I had to get out. I bumped into some people from school at the grocery store...they uhm..."

"Seemed a little off?" Ikuto said turning his face towards the crowd, looking for Sakura. Gone.

"Yea...I guess that's how I'd put it." Amu looked up to him, wondering what he was distracted from.

"Look. Let's get back to the apartment now. I need to talk to you about something..." Ikuto said, looking down at her, rather seriously.

"Uhm, okay...everything's alright?"

He breathed out. "Yea, now that I found you everything's alright." His cool blue eyes met hers. She nodded and they began to walk back, Yoru following with her chara. "...everything is alright...for now." Ikuto said under his breath to himself.

When they got back to the apartment, Amu put the groceries away; not much, she didn't have much of an allowance...even though she should have time like every other teenager to work...but of course...she didnt.

"Look, hear me out. I have a theory." Ikuto started and Amu took an apple and sat beside him on the couch.

"Okay?" She asked and took a bite into her apple.

"What if they're starting again."

"Who?"

"Well Kage...but Ruby too."

"Starting what?" Amu felt her hunger start to dissipate and become a pit in her stomach.

"Marking." Ikuto said rather seriously, through his the strands of his sapphire hair that caught his eyelashes. "Today I saw Sakura, the high-school president. She was angry. She wasn't herself. She was bold even...and she was ready to quit her position. Its against who she is. She might not have a chara...but I'm thinking it gives the same effect if they're marked; they're dream becomes unattainable. Maybe they forget they're chara, maybe they're chara changes with they're dream...even though it's gone. She can't character change, but her dream sure seems gone. Dammit, maybe I'm paranoid or stretching for answers but it feels like it could be..."

Amu felt shock with his words. She felt her grasp loosen around the apple as it fell from her palm. "You're right. I think. I saw a group of girls from my class...all dark...all moping...they'd seemed like they were depressed...angry...like the gymnastic twins did back when...he got to them." She bit her lip nervously. Was this the plan? Turn they're classmates into Cracked-X Marked depressed adolescents? Destroy dreams until they could find a way to destroy the Humpty Lock so everyone could loose they're dreams like the Sakemishi family had when they were cursed?

"Its a guess. I'm not certain yet. If I guessed I'd say her chara helped her figure her dream to be President, maybe work through her meekness, but now she's not meek and damn well willing to give it all up. All I can suggest is that we meet with the others. At least have them on the lookout." Ikuto said. Amu nodded agreeing.

"Oh and do you mind maybe waking me up next time if you need to do any more errands so I can come with you in the future?" He raised his eyebrow at her. He wasn't mad. He was concerned. He made sure his voice was cool though, not heated. He didn't want to make her think he was forcing her to bring him everywhere...though...at this point that didn't sound so bad.

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and bit back her own urge to tell him, that as much as he wanted to protect her, she wanted to protect him. His Key was as important as her Lock. He was as important as her as King.

He looked down at her and pulled one if his smirky-faces to get her to smile. "You know, if we didn't have to call a meeting, I could comfort you more."

Her face went red, considering the sudden closeness of his face. "Uh-" She sputtered her lack of words.

"Just have to save it for later." His eyes even matched his smirk. He didn't want to have to draw away from her. For god sakes he'd spent much of her years at Seiyo Academy trying to win her over, and even now, when he should be able to enjoy her company they still had to ward off chara-destroying sons of bitches. He opened his cell and sent a mass text to eight people, at least six he would have never considered to have added to his contacts until this year.

_Something is going on. Have a theory. Meet Amu and I at - _

He turned to Amu. "Where should we meet? Here is too obvious."

"The park?"

"Might be too open. Ruby caught us there once remember."

"Well everything's busy on the holidays." Amu said still a little pink from her blush-attack.

"No. Not everything." Ikuto said as it dawned on him.

_Something is going on. Have a theory. Meet Amu and I at the High School back-grounds. Nobody should be there on the holidays. _

_Send. _Ikuto turned to Amu. "Let's go. I swear once we get through this, we are going to have to make up for all this lost time."

"Lost time of doing what?" Amu asked.

Ikuto turned to her. "You." And crept out the door of his apartment, knowing Amu would follow soon after...well after she finished her strawberry-red-yelling-spree-of-denial, while he smirked the whole way down to his bike. Some things about her never changed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Danger, Deception, Deals**

"Where's Ruby?"

"She's watching the marked ones...making sure that they do what they're supposed to."

"You know where the Guardians are meeting?" Kage looked at Amaya.

"Yea. The School Courtyard. Heard it this morning." Amaya nodded.

"Perks of turning into a wolf?" He looked at her. His red eyes were...devious...but also cool at this time. His face was relaxed. As if he had no doubt they're plans would work.

She nodded. Her claws. Her hearing. Even her smell was better. She felt better with her chara...even if she was marked, it wouldn't matter. Plus she as they're ally. They couldn't. They had a deal. She played with the ruby ring on her finger.

"So Ruby's plan...you're going for the kill eh?" Kage looked at her intensely.

"She wants me to kidnap her...and then Ruby plans to get rid of her and take the lock."

"So...I was used for my Cracked X-powers, and now I just sit back and watch Ruby take over...a little unfair..." He leaned back against a pillar. "Don't you think?"

She looked into his stare that caught her eyes. "Well you are the Cracked Lord. You could take it into your own hands?"

"I might...I could...but, maybe I could use a second pair of hands." He looked through his black hair, his left eye slightly covered, his face in a sly smirk.

"Why you want to kill her yourself?" Amaya looked back at him, her lilac eyes piercing back at him almost as brightly as his through the darkness.

"I'd rather use her as a hostage to our..." He thought. "...advantage. Ikuto is as much of a problem as she is. His key can fix every bit of damage we do...a mistake I clearly looked over last time. If I dangle her in front of him...place a wager on her... I might be able to attain both lock and key. He's the heir of the family that took our ability away to have a chara...and at they're own disadvantage for cursing us, we at least have a way to still oppose the power they kept to themselves. Seeing all dreams. Having your chara for life. Freedom. Power."

He waited for Amaya to respond. She wasn't sure what to say.

"My curse isn't a curse, now that we can show them all they did was curse themselves. Let them suffer...but killing her will only quicken the suffering. Lets dangle the pray a bit don't you think? Give her to me when you steal her, and I'll make it worth the while." Kage closed the distance between them.

Amaya knew she hated Amu, and having to see Ikuto suffer a bit...after all the damn heartache he'd given her ...well it didn't sound so bad. But did she really want Kage to be around Amu after the way he'd seemed to be attached to her a few weeks ago before he started to remember? Amu wouldn't dare betray Ikuto...and-

"I'm really surprised you haven't said anything Amaya. I really did think you were on my side. You really have to realize...my sister may have helped me gain my memories, but most of it I have to say was you. I guess maybe I was too quick to think I could really depend on you." Kage turned away. He could turn this his way easily. Playing her was a simple game.

"I do think it might be a wiser strategy..." Amaya needed to make sure he did understand she did all of this for him. "And you can depend on me. But Amu is nothing but a nuisance..."

"And she's nothing but a stepping stone to our glory." Kage added.

"_Our_ glory?"

"Well, considering we can control the chara of others...the Cracked Key itself if renewed could destroy the aspirations of any person. My sister is my sister, but with another beside me to help me conquer when this is all out of the way, well..." Kage's eyes drooped into a dangerous gaze, a smug and seductive gaze.

"I-" Amaya started. She hadn't considered much past this battle.

Kage traced a finger up the side of her glove to her arm, to her shoulder. "I do want to trust you Amaya. I don't plan on erasing your chara and your powers, you can be a Lone Wolf, but a Lone Wolf with a pack this time...or at least me." His finger reached her chin as it lifted her eyes to his.

"Do we have an agreement?" He spoke into her ear.

"Yes." Amaya breathed out, almost at a loss of air. She'd wanted this more then she'd realized over the last few weeks.

"Good." He moved his face from her ear, his body still pressed rather closely towards hers. "Now, Ruby will be striking rather soon and you must be around in time to make good action of our deal, but we do have a little time to ourselves..." His hand danced down a strand of her hair, causing her wolf ear to twitch slightly. She could feel a warmth of his body against hers.

Amaya bit her lip wondering what she'd gotten herself into. If there was one thing she knew as a lone wolf, a pack was all she'd hoped for for a long time, and now she had that. Now she'd had more than that. Now she had what she'd been fishing for this whole time...and now she'd revel in that glory, if only for a short while.

* * *

Ikuto pulled into the few parking spots in front of the school and then decided to himself to pull it up farther into the school grounds in the few trees that became a small forrest. He didn't want anyone to know they were meeting. Maybe he was over preparing, but he wasn't about to make any dumb mistakes.

"What are we going to tell them?"

"My theory." Ikuto said taking of his helmet looking to Amu. "Plus, if I'm wrong...it shouldn't matter. We need to find out where they're hiding too. We need some kind of upper-hand."

Amu was beginning to notice she wasn't the only one that was worried. Ikuto hadn't stopped stressing over Kage's return...well the Cracked Lord part of him at least. Maybe it was the fact that Kage was the only other person who had crossed boundries with her, or maybe it was the fact that he'd been the only one that brought the two of them so close to death. All of it made her stress, and she'd been noticing his own obsession with winning this fight.

I guess she was stupid to think she was the only one struggling with this.

She followed him to the courtyard of the school. There she noticed everyone was waiting.

"What's the catch?" Kukai asked, as Ikuto and Amu approached.

"X-marking again. Or at least a hunch." Ikuto answered. "President Sakura's ready to resign...and she actually almost told me off."

"I saw three of the girls from swim team outside the coffee shop by that sounded like they were ready to quit swim team too. Or at least teach their coach a lesson for being so harsh on them." Amu swallowed hard, recalling their own rather harsh plans of revenge.

"I've seen some strange behavior too." Tadase said. "But most people in high school may not have a chara."

"Doesn't mean they can't be filled with rage and they're dreams can't be crushed? I dont doubt they'll all end up reeking havoc...and if any of them do...well we know what happens to people marked _with_ Charas..." Utau looked over at Yasuko and Ryuu.

"Yea, yea we went rogue. We got it. Not happening this time." Ryuu retorted. Yasuko followed in a meek head nod.

"The point is, it's likely Kage is marking. They're already taking control." Rima added noticing the danger of the situation.

"By the people that would be closest to us." Nagi pointed out.

"I wouldn't doubt that Seiyo Academy kids would be next. Most of those kids will have charas. Adults wont be able to be touched unless they destroy the Lock, because they've either given up on their dreams or are already living them." Kari said, rather seriously.

"He's right. They're targeting two groups: people with chara's they can turn against us, and people that are still reaching they're dreams. Nobody in high school really achieves they're dreams until adulthood... their chara's may have set them on the right path, but the X-marks are pushing them away from that path. Eventually the chara's will either turn rogue or completely disappear." Ikuto pointed out.

"How come they don't turn into an X-character then?" Yaya asked.

"Because...its not exactly that they just give up on they're dreams...they become empowered by rage. The charas are effected too...so instead of disappearing, they become altered by the mark, and support their owners vengeful decisions." Tadase said.

"So basically what we should have noticed, is the purpose of the Cracked Lord...might not be to destroy all charas...or at least not yet...but be able to create power and chaos, but altering the chara's to...darkness." Ikuto tried to piece it all together. "He's basically punishing us for putting the curse on him and his family by turning everyone like them."

Amu had a worried look across her face. "And we can try to stop it...but we might be out numbered already."

Ikuto looked at her. She was right. Shit. How could they heal everyone? There were too many people to hunt down...who know's how fast they were turning people...

"We're just making sure dreams turn into nightmares really, motivating the pain and hate for power. We're making sure everyone suffers for the mistake of cursing us. The mistake that your brilliant little ancestor King made. Bet he never would have thought it would get this far...you really are quite the successful bunch aren't you?"

They all looked over to the top of the school where a girl pounced down from.

Ruby. Smirking, self satisfied Ruby. Red eyed and red haired, fiery and ready to fight.

"It's all your fault this is starting again." Utau accused.

"Or yours. Depends which way you look at it...I'll say it again, I wasn't the one who deceived my brother...I just helped him see the truth." Ruby's red lips gleamed.

"Don't you want your brother to have a normal life?" Yasuko asked.

"Normal? You basically just hid the scar! He wouldn't have gained a chara... you can't undo what was done! You put a bandaid over a scar too big to be covered up! And yet you thought lies were the answer? Is that what you do? Tell the ones you care about when they forgot something important about they're past it didn't happen and just move on, in denial and under false lies? You're pettier and worse then we are!" Ruby retorted.

"Where were you the first time anyway _Mika_?" Ikuto challenged back.

"Looking for him. Working out how to control the blood gem! Trying to find a way back to him!" Ruby said. "What does it matter now." She calmed herself. "You already know what's been going on here...your friends will all turn against you...or should I say _have_ turned against you."

Suddenly all their classmates were around them, red-eyed, some with chara's, angry, vengeful and X-marked.

"The good thing about this little gem of mine is it helps them realize I'm not much different then their Lord. You see they all know your the reason they're like this, your the reason why they're upset. Plus so many of them are in rogue rage they have to let it out on someone?" Ruby gleamed as she jumped back up into the air. "Good luck handling all of them at once."

They were outnumbered. Amu probably couldn't heal them all at once without straining herself too far. They were ready to pounce...and the only other problem they had was...how could they fight them, if they couldn't hurt their classmates and friends?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Red Eyed Zombies and An Elaborate Ruse**

"We can't do anything to hurt them..." Tadase said the others nodded gingerly.

"Can Amu heal them?" Yasuko asked.

Ikuto looked to Amu and answered for her. "Not all at once. Too many. Too much."

"Why are they going after us?" Utau asked.

"Well Sakura blames us for messing up the spring formal." Ikuto backed up slightly as he saw her in the crowd.

"And I'm not letting those girls mess up our gym facilities and pool because the swim coach over worked them..." Amu nodded.

"So either there will be no us or no school left." Kari added.

"Why do they look so zombie like?" Yaya asked.

"Under our mark, they're easily controlled to believe what we want them too." Ruby gleamed with a devious pride over them. "As far as they're concerned, your the only problem...you're stopping them from wallowing in they're pain and performing their vengeance."

"X-mark zombies. Awesome." Rima said as they all stepped back.

"If we can't fight them and we can't heal them right away...we'll have to trap them." Tadase said.

"How?" Amu asked .

"Yasuko and I can use our offenses to trap them in the globe instead of out?"

"But can you keep them here until we can heal them all?" Ikuto asked.

"_Until_ we can heal them all?" Utau asked, looking at Ikuto.

"In my opinion, our fight with Kage is coming soon. They're not striking for no reason...if Amu uses all her energy with her charas now, she'll never have enough or even a chance to heal Kage again...if thats what it comes down to." Ikuto said, as he stood rather protectively in front of Amu, as the group of Crack Marked students closed in. "Basically...we need to hold them off for a while...or something."

"So we need to stop them from wreaking havoc, but we can't probably stay around long enough to do so? Sounds...challenging." Nagihiko backed up. They were becoming surrounded too quick.

"So other then tear us apart with they're hands, do they even do anything? I mean at least they're not real zombies..." Utau added, accidentally bumping backs with Amu.

"Some probably have charas...but considering your school consists of hundreds of students...can't say for sure." Kari pushed up his glasses, analyzing the thick mob.

"Okay...this might not be conventional...but can we lock them in the school?" Rima said suddenly.

They all looked at her.

"Thats a little inhumane don't you think?" Yasuko asked.

"Plus they can probably break the windows..." Ryuu added.

"She's got a point. We have to at least confine them. Or subdue them." Ikuto admitted.

"Can we continue this brainstorm after we ward a few off?" Utau pressed back.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase called out, and a globe of golden light surrounded them. "Okay, we need to decide quick!" His scepter in front of him. It stopped them from getting through, but he couldn't hold it forever.

"What if we try to heal just some...can't you and Amu combine your powers to possibly cover at least some of them?" Nagihiko asked Tadase.

"Thats not a bad plan...we can't just trap them...but at least if we heal some, the others might be more manageable." Ikuto nodded, as much as it still kind of bugged him that Amu could merge her powers with Tadase so well. But what would they do with the rest of the students? Shit.

Amu nodded and looked at Tadase. She took her staff and he took his and the Holy Crown temporarily lifted.

"Platinum Heart!"

Suddenly the gold-pink power covered some of the immediate kids surrounding them. They seemed to turn back to normal and loose consciousness. But not nearly enough turned back.

"Now what?" Kukai asked.

"Split up. We can survive longer if we lead them in different directions...we might have to try something better next time..." Ikuto suggested. "Just ward them off."

Amu wondered if they're Platinum Heart hadn't worked as well since Tadase and her had lost some of their closeness. She wasn't dating him anymore...her feelings had turned into friendship now. She still followed Ikuto when he darted off with her arm in his hand, as they tried to split up the group so they could loose some and join again, hopefully with a better plan.

It felt like a huge game of cat and mouse to her.

Rima began to tie them up in her "tightropes", while Nagi kept an eye, and fought only when he had to.

Yaya's ducks chased some of them off, while Kari kept his sword drawn to make sure they didn't get to close.

Kukai and Utau started to ward off the ones with charas, counter attacking.

Tadase and Yasuko trapped them in they're globes, yeilding them off.

Ikuto moved Amu out of the way in a rush, without looking back.

"What are you doing? We can't run away!?" Amu asked as Ikuto dragged her along.

"We're not running." Ikuto said as they stopped a little farther into the trees.

"I have to heal them. We cant attack without _attacking_ and hope to get anywhere?" Amu said.

Ikuto felt the key against his shirt. Why couldn't the key be more useful...more like the lock. Shouldn't the King have the more of the responsibility...

"Look, I don't doubt they're trying to make us feel powerless by over-powering us...but I have a feeling its not just for fun. Why do you think they'd strike us with people we can't hurt?"

"Because it's hard on us?" Amu asked not sure where Ikuto was coming from.

"Why wouldn't they just kill us? Kage's power is strong again, and Ruby has her gem which makes everything dangerous. Hell they changed people who don't have chara's anymore to strike with." Ikuto looked at her seriously through his deep blue eyes. "They're making us fight a fight we can't win and if you did heal them all...Amu the point I'm getting at here is, I'm pretty sure they're trying to get at the Lock."

"What?!"

"We're already separated. We have our offenses and thats it. We're easier to get at separated and helpless. If you did heal all of them, you'd be the first to fall and they'd be the first they'd go for to steal the Lock while you were powerless." Ikuto said. "I know this because it's what would have happened if I were on they're side. Working with Easter makes you think of these things..."

Amu swallowed. He could be right. Kage could have barged in here and put on a good fight. Ruby could have made all of these tree's marked with Xs too if she wanted to. Hell Amaya was no where to be seen. Instead they were separated and vulnerable. And as much as she wanted to heal them all-

"OH so you're just LEAVING again are you?"

Ikuto and Amu whipped around to see Sakura, a red mark on her forearm burning, and her eyes a shade of red.

"We didn't mean to leave, or mess up the dance Sakura. We were trying to stop this from happening." Ikuto wondered if his reasoning was even worth the breath.

"THIS? This is your fault!" Sakura said, her hair on end, and face red with anger. Not the put together Sakura he was used to.

"No its Ruby's. And Kage. Just let us explain." Amu tried. She _could _heal Sakura, but she wondered if there was a possibility she could get through to her. If there was that...maybe there was a chance they could save them all.

"I dont want an explanation! All I ever get is explanations for why I need to fix all the problems! Why everything goes wrong after I work to make it right! AHHH!" Sakura suddenly became so enraged Ikuto and Amu had to step back. She started to become what looked like a character change...but darker...like an evil version of herself.

"Shit, Amu just heal her..." Ikuto gave in, as he watched the transformation. The X-mark became her chara...she was begining to look like an evil, crazy looking worker...or president he guessed...

Amu nodded. She got ready with Dia as Amulet Diamond. "Open Heart; Twinkle Star Pure!"

Suddenly what would have been a dangerous fight with they're president turned into Sakura soundly laying on the ground, her mark gone and Amu and Ikuto sighing a breath of relief.

Amu forgot how much erasing those marks took out of her. She didn't care ...she'd heal them all if it came down to it.

"Is she okay?" Amu asked.

Ikuto leaned over to check Sakura. "Yea I think she's fine...more sleeping off the damage the mark did. We need to help the others now...I guess theres no way around it eh?"

"Amu?"

"Amu-" IKuto turned around to see Amu, instead of standing in front of him up on a tree branch with Amaya's grip tight on her, cupping her mouth, and her own bladed nails at her throat.

Ikuto got ready to fight, but Amaya just smirked and used her ruby ring to open a portal back to they're hideaway, Amu still in her grasp, and disappeared.

"If you wan't her back Kitty-Kat-King, you're going to have to figure out where we're hiding and come get her. Hurry though, it won't be long." He turned around to see Ruby smiling before she too disappeared into a black portal.

He ran out into the open where the others were and realized that most of the students had either passed out or were walking away as if nothing had happened and cleared the school yard.

"Shit." He bit his lip so hard, in aggravation, that he tasted blood. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

It was all a ruse. He had been right. The students that were marked shouldn't have come after them. Ruby did that so they'd be preoccupied. Amaya stole Amu from him before he could even move a hair. Now who knows how many people were still marked and performing mischievous and bad deeds in they're own self loathing - and how many of them would hit the breaking point Sakura did...

_Hurry though, it won't be long._ The phrase played through his mind like nails on a chalkboard, as he sliced his cat claws against a tree. They needed to find the hiding place... and soon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Kidnapped, Confused and Controlled**

Amaya set Amu down on the cold black surface of the floor. She'd passed out somewhere along the line, after she'd been captured. Fainted or something...maybe it was the dark-aura of the portal and their hideaway? Maybe it was because she'd kept her hand firmly on her mouth the whole way here, with her knife at her throat? Maybe it was all too much to heal more then one X-marked human? Either it had been too much for innocent little Amu.

She looked at her. Amu somehow had ruined everything. The meek little girl, with the short hair, now the high-school girl to be. Her stupid locks now scattered on the floor, shining pink against the black warped surroundings. She wasn't sure how exactly Kage or Ruby managed to turn this place into a dark lair, but she went with it.

She wondered how long it would take Ruby to return as well...all the same Ruby was supposed to keep an eye on the recruited ones, make sure that eventually the'd have an army to second Kage's take-over.

She just hoped Kage would appear before Ruby realized that she was giving Amu to Kage and not her. Kage had wanted to trust her, and she wouldn't give him a reason not to, but Ruby had planned on getting rid of her quicker...not that she wanted to be a part of that. She waited as patiently as she could for Kage, and shivered as she recalled the way his hands had felt on her body.

If anyone understood her it had to be Kage. He had been denied too, a lone wolf...second best to Ikuto like she was second to Amu. He chose her...that had to mean something. She'd kissed him, during their time alone...that had to mean something more.

"Ah, good. I was worried my sister would intervene." Kage entered.

"She'll be here soon...if you want to torture or do anything her you should now..." Amaya looked at Amu, still fainted on the ground.

"I think I'll let her wake up first. What a scare it will be for her to find herself in our web of darkness...plus I'm keeping her around until Cat-King comes around. What good is setting a trap, if the bait is already dead?" He picked up Amu, her breath slowed with the sound of a fainted-sleep. He wondered if she'd just been tired...or Amaya had actually knocked her out. Her head slouched against his chest, her arms and legs limp over his arms.

"Where are you going with her?"

"Somewhere I can keep her safe from my dear sister, and away from her allies. She is quite the pink bargaining chip don't you think? Oh, and don't worry about me..." His red eyes caught hers. He realized Amaya was likely jealous that he would be alone with Amu. "I trust you to make sure my sister doesn't interfere. When the cavalry does arrive...make sure you tell me so I can make Ikuto wish he'd never let his little pink haired girlfriend get away from him." He looked down at Amu, darkly, smirking in his own victory, his mind beginning to wander with how exactly he could torture the King, and bring Amu to give up the Lock. "If you want we'll have to finish our fun another time Amaya...please keep any eye out."

He walked away into the darkness with Amu as Amaya stood there, hoping she could once again prove her importance to him, and that Amu wouldn't get in the way of the fun she really was having, in the arms of Kage.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

Ikuto looked at Tadase and raised a brow. Since when was Tadase still get that pissed off when Amu went missing? "I think that's my line."

Tadase sucked in air, stopping himself any further. So what, he still cared about Amu? He was aloud to still care for her a bit and fall in love with someone else right?

"If you must know..." Ikuto cringed a little on the inside, reliving the moment. "Sakura decided to corner us, and right when Amu was done healing her, Amaya appeared and took her. She was weaker and -" Ikuto looked away. He'd turned his back for one damn minute...

"It's not your fault. We were all too busy trying to manage them." Utau knew her brother had it bad for Amu. She would feel the same way if someone took Kukai from her at this point.

"But why did Sakura attack? And why did they suddenly leave?" Kukai asked.

"Sakura was so angry..." Ikuto lifted his head. "She actually began to transform without a chara. Its like the Cracked X-mark is stronger...just like how Kage transforms without one." He swallowed. His throat felt like knives, and his stomach felt uneasy. Nerves. Guilt. All because he couldn't save her.

"They probably left because they got what they wanted." Kari jumped in. "It was probably a ruse to get close to Amu and get her separated. Hate to say it, but we played right into their plan."

"So Ruby controlled them to target us...I hate her and her-her-" Utau frowned.

"-ruby?" Rima finished for her.

"That blood ruby is a pain." Nagi shook his head, admitting what they were all thinking.

"The real question is though...where are they hiding out?" Tadase finally spoke up again.

"Well we already said it likely wasn't the Temple or his Apartment." Ikuto pointed out, ravaging his brain for spots.

"I think if we split up again...just this one time to find out if we can find it...it might help us find Amu quicker." Yasuko spoke up.

"She's right. But I'd say...if something happens, cell phones out, and chara's ready and alert for any waves of dark-x-energy." Ryuu nodded.

"We should split in groups. If all those people that weren't healed are ticking time bombs like Sakura...we better be in groups so we can fight off those X-zombies just incase." Nagi suggested.

They looked to Ikuto. Ikuto sighed. This king stuff was putting too much pressure on him. Since when did he have to decide groups?

"Kari, Yaya and Ryuu you go together. Check out the areas from here to the temple."

They nodded and walked off.

"Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase and Yaskuko, you guys check out anywhere around the two schools. I get the feeling if they were close to their targets, they'd make more progress."

The left heading for the inside of the school yard.

"Kukai, Utau -"

"Ya, ya we're with you. Gimme a second, I have to go grab scooby-doo..." Utau brushed past her brother, as he rolled his eyes.

"You thinking around his apartment, or jewelry store?" Kukai asked Ikuto.

"Either. Both. Hell I don't know." He bit his lip hard again, causing the blood to resurface from his lip biting before. Damn he just wanted to get Amu back.

* * *

Amu woke to the feeling of a cold floor beneath her. Black...not tile...not glass...black something. She opened her eyes. Black, not mass, not matter...not walls...just a room. She rubbed her eyes, wondering if she'd gone blind or something. Maybe Amaya had cut her eyes out with those nails...

"So you're finally awake."

She looked up. Something recognizable. She swallowed hard. Kage.

"What'd you do? Where am I?" Amu pushed herself up to her feet. She wasn't even with Dia anymore. She wondered where they were.

"Relax. You'd think I kidnapped you or something?" Kage raised a brow, with a smirk and a relaxed look on his face.

"Let me go. I'm not going to hand over the Lock. We've done this before." She turned away, crossing her arms.

"I didn't think you'd give it up that easy. I just wanted to offer you another option."

"Option?" She turned her head slightly too him, wondering what he could possibly mean.

"You know Ikuto will always have his chara, as King, they never loose sight of them. He's eighteen and he still has one, even though he's likely figured out who he is and what he wants. You'll loose yours the moment you know, the moment you grow up and figure out your own dreams."

She'd forgotten about that. Could she really live her life without Ran, Mika, Su and Dia? Yoru would always be around too...when she looses hers, she won't even have possession of the Lock anymore...someone else will get it...

"You see, if you give the lock up now, nobody will have to go through the pain of loosing their chara..." He stood closer to her, she could feel him behind her.

"But then I'd never have them. I wouldn't have them for the years I still get to keep them...I'd loose myself again. It'd be selfish. I couldn't do that to other kids." She shook her head, catching him, less than a foot from her face, staring back.

"Ah, true...but no chara no loss...I mean you get rid of your chara now...and you won't have to choose out of them who you want to become? I mean you have four...isn't that like...a personality disorder? I mean why put that much pressure on yourself? If a person can't fullfill who they want to be on they're own...then clearly its not meant to be."

"But you're creating chaos? People are taking it out on others instead of realizing their own faults...creating...monsters?" Amu looked at him, her golden eyes catching his red ones like a spark and a flame.

"Ah, but isn't that all we really are on the inside...monsters. If it wasn't for my sister, you eventually may have caused my own grief...you lied. You fed me lies so I could be negligent of my own identity. You denied Amaya true friendship. You say you saved us, but really you just put a bandaid over a gaping wound...kind of a monster yourself, dont you think?"

Her eyes widened.

"Of course, you don't mean to. But why put that much pressure on yourself? Join me. Drop the responsibility. I have the dark, you have the light. Together we can rule this world! We have the power. We control everything." He lifted her chin closer to his. She smelled sweet. Almost too sweet. He'd see how long this sweetness would last.

She was caught in his eyes. Her chara were split from her, somewhere in here, and all she had was the lock, which ever since Ikuto became King, and so her a Queen, it couldn't leave her neck without her permission. She was too weak to try anything. Darkness in a haze. Kage, in his devilish charm, trying to win her over, somehow...for some reason.

And yet, she stayed firm. She'd have to resist. "I'd...I couldn't...I'd never..."

"A but you'd be surprised what people will do...especially the ones they never thought they'd do." He then pushed her back suddenly as her back hit a wall she barely knew was there. Nothing was concrete...nothing was known but darkness. She blinked back stunned at his sudden movement.

"Plus nothings more fun then a nice surprise." He then pinned her arms to her sides and kissed her.

The taste of his lips. The taste of someone she was not meant to be with. The reoccurring taste of danger and a devilish charm, that sent her head recoiling to the past.

Nothing made her feel more powerless.

Everything told her to keep a strong hold on the Lock in hope Ikuto and the others would be here soon...before it's too late...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Old Places and Devious Faces**

Ikuto looked around.

Kage's apartment was too damn obvious. He pounced up onto the balconies, but nothing looked off. Utau and Kukai went into the lobby and nothing was out of the ordinary.

The jewelry store had been a bust too. Kukai had seemed interested in the fact that Ruby...or Mika...had used shadows to steal from it. Ikuto personally wondered why she hadn't stole more...somehow that seemed too strange to brush off.

"So what now?" Utau asked as Ikuto lept back to the ground, letting Yoru separate from him so his cat-ears would go away.

"Meeting. We have nothing...hopefully the others have something."

"Wouldn't they have text us?" Kukai asked.

"Then we figure out another plan." Ikuto said, rather shortly as he walked past them, .

"He sort of gets in moods with these things..." Utau looked ot Kukai.

"By 'these things' you mean the protecting Amu kind of things?" Kukai clarified.

"Amu...family...anything he holds above himself." Utau sighed as the followed.

Ikuto led them to the over-pass downtown that was high enough to see the main layout of the streets and the sky line in both directions.

"What other places could they be hiding? If they expect us to come after Amu, wouldn't they do it somewhere we could find them?" Kukai said joining Ikuto's overview of the city.

"And...that means they're expecting a battle. Coming for Amu means we're walking right into their trap. We'll be right under they're noses. Its dangerous brother." Utau crossed her arms and looked in the other direction trying to scout.

Ikuto looked hard at the horizon. It would make sense if the spot was under their noses. Dangerous...sure. But what other options did they have? His own apartment was out of the question, along with their own houses... Judging the fact that the others hadn't contacted him of anything unusual, any other significant place...the schools, the park, the temple...nothing fit.

Ruby was devious. Kage wanted to one-up them this time...mischievously mess with them. What other damn place could be so easy to hide out in, but hard for them to think of or find?

"We have to get in their heads. Where would they hide..." Ikuto murmured to himself and Yoru, but just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Maybe we could ask people we know from Easter...I mean if we contact the newly weds...or our Ex-Step father who knew more about all this creepy stuff...I mean he ran an evil corporation..." Utau took out her cell.

Ikuto looked at her. You'd figure their own days of working on the bad-guy side they'd have an apt for this kind of thing. On the plus side, now that Easter was gone, they had no reason to ever go back to that.

Now Easter was just an old skyscraper building that had been cleared out until they could find a place to hide all the evidence of their egg-catching-x-marking contraptions. Hell it'd been abandoned...a ghost shell, looming over the city, for almost two years now and-

"You know..."

Kukai and Utau turned to Ikuto, hanging onto his words.

"...What if the place we were looking for wasn't under our noses...but towering over us, mocking us all along..." Ikuto said eyeing the tower. It made sense. Abandoned...already full of negative energies from X-mark-machines and old dark memories. Abandoned _and_ never thought of. And it was a place that Kage and Ruby for certain would pick out for the pure reason of head throbbing pain it would cause to walk through those doors where much of their lives went south. Where he'd battled Amu at one point. Where it would pain him most to see Amu hurt and his allies broken...where all the old memories of being controlled to do all those evil things to people's dreams would arise, and the struggle he'd had to keep everyone safe. Hell all over again.

"What do you mean towering over us?" Utau stepped closer to her brother and caught the direction of his gaze. "You can't be serious..."

"What?" Kukai asked trying to pinpoint their gazes.

"Easter." Utau answered.

"You really think?" Kukai asked, eyebrows raised at the black glass skyscraper.

"It's worth a try. Its our best and only bet at this point." Ikuto said. "I'll tell the others to meet us there instead. Hopefully the chara will tell if any X-power is present there. If not...we keep looking."

Kukai nodded. Utau looked at her brother. He'd been keeping his cool for now...he'd always been the one to keep cool...laid back, rebellious...but now...she could see past that...his blue eyes had a worry behind them that made him seem a little too restless for that. They needed to find Amu...if not to save humanity and their charas, then to at least save Ikuto's sanity.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Ruby appeared suddenly, breaking Amaya from her boredom as she was sitting down, waiting for Kage to return.

"With Kage." Amaya stood, rolling her eyes. "But her chara got separated in the travel. I guess it's only better this way...at least she can't change..."

"Why with Kage? I was going to hang her to dry for all their little friends to see, at least then we'd have the Lock by now?" Ruby stared at her, raising an eyebrow, her eyes red, fiery...the same way Kage's were.

"Kage wanted to have more power in the plan. He _**is**_ the Cracked Lord."

"And what did he give you? Did he give the puppy a little pet? Fetch you a bone? My brother will do what he needs to do to get what he wants. More than anything, we want that Lock. And more than that, kill out any heir to the Humpty Dumpty pathetic little throne. Crack them. So all his little friends can't put the Lock or him back together again. Amu's the bait...but with Kage...he'll take advantage of that..." Ruby smirked slowly catching on to her brother's plan.

"What?" Amaya caught the smirk.

"_Sneaky bastard..._" Ruby said to herself then turned to her. "Nothing. You signed up for this. Why don't you keep an eye out...her cavalries bound to show up. Make sure they don't get close before I come back. I didn't give that ruby on your finger a bit of the Cracked Ruby power for nothing..."

Amaya stood there confused. She felt a little stepped on. All the same...she took a breath. Once this is all over...she'll be beside Kage...plus she'll make sure Kage sees what a control freak his sister is...Kage said she'd rule beside him...not Ruby.

Meanwhile Ruby left, knowing exactly where Ikuto brought Amu. An old easter interagation room, now warped with the power of the Cracked Mark. She saw him leave it. "So are you having fun?"

Kage walked nearly into his sister. "Didn't know you were back." His eyes looked at her rather laxly.

"Didn't need to babysit the Cracked Marked forever." Ruby challenged. "Your little puppy dog clearly got a treat, otherwise that Amu-girl wouldn't be in the other room as your little play toy..."

"Jealous that I actually enjoy our endeavors?" Kage raised a brow. "Plus, who said you get to have all the fun. I'm the Cracked Lord heir, I'm supposed to call the shots."

"Well I didn't get much of a thank you for waking your ass up out of that little oblivious slump you were in." Ruby turned away and crossed her arms.

"Since when did you become such a diva?" He asked. "I appreciate what you did, but you have me back now, so accept the fact that my plan _is _ better."

"What is your plan? Make out with her until she suffocates? Lock her in that room without her chara until she magically decides to turn rogue? That girls got it in for the kitty King. Unless your planning-"

"Exactly." Kage smiled. "Kitty King will come along, and I'll make sure he sees her with me."

"Torture for him to watch. Torture for her to feel trapped... until what? You pry it off her? You can't touch it. She'd probably choose to die before we get our hands on it now."

"What if I could get her to give it to me?" Kage said, as if it was still dawning on him.

"How do you expect to do that...we could dangle Ikuto in front of her, but he'd-"

"No. I have another idea. If it doesn't work, then we dangle Ikuto." He looked to the room Amu was in.

"You're too attached to her you know." Ruby shook her head, eyebrows raised, giving him a look. "Its never good to fall for the enemy..."

"I have it under control." He said. "You know me sis, I like to have a little fun as I go."

"You always wanted the things you couldn't have." She shook her head, giving him a glare, she couldn't hide behind a bit of an evil smile.

"But this time we're going to get them. The Key and the Lock will be ours. We'll recreate a key, just like you planned sis, and we'll live out our ancestors' only dream we could have." He raised his head up confidently, and gave her a twin evil smile. "Plus the odd perk along the way." He shrugged.

"Sure, just watch out wolf-girl doesn't catch you in the act. We're going to need her."

"She'll stay around. We're all she's got. Just make sure to separate the King...I want him to make sure he see's what happens when he leaves his little girlfriend all alone." Kage said as he walked away.

Just then Amaya came up behind Ruby, clearly accidentally finding her, in the maze of the fifty stories of warped darkness.

"They're heading this way."

"Good. We'll be ready." Ruby said as she turned to her, praying Kage really did have this all under control.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Coming Back **

Ikuto looked up at the building. Yoru was buzzing around, over come by the waves of negative energy. The other chara followed suit.

They all looked up and followed the gaze of the looming building. Even they felt an aura of darkness; for some, maybe it was returning to the original scene of their original problems...for the others, maybe it was the fact, that nothing was sure, other than the enemy they were fighting were probably waiting on them, to rescue Amu and the Humpty Lock, and were probably already setting a trap.

"Do we go in?" Tadase asked, looking to Ikuto.

"We have to." Ikuto said.

"For Amu." Rima nodded.

"To protect the Humpty Lock." Kukai added.

"To stop this madness." Utau finished.

They all character changed, and Ikuto took the first step towards the door.

He opened it, and found it slightly surprising that the door was not at all locked. He was sure his step-father would have protected his dark past a little more that this...

They stared into the darkness, waiting, expecting to see something. Something.

Suddenly a rush of air came moving out at them and they all instinctively ducked. Except the air was...screaming?

They all turned around to see what had brushed past them.

"Ran?"

"Dia?"

"Miki?"

"Su?"

They bundle of shugo charas stared back at them, hugging each other wide eyed.

"Where is Amu?" Ikuto said before he could stop himself.

"We don't know!" Su said in a meek voice.

"We got seperated..." Dia added.

"It's scary in there! It's so dark!" Ran added.

"We didn't mean too...we couldn't find her..." Miki added sheepishly and sadly.

Ikuto sighed. Amu was missing her chara. She wouldn't let Kage have the Lock...but there was only so much she could do.

"We'll have to go back in and find her." Ikuto said. "Stay with us, she'll need you the moment we find her."

"But, we have to realize one other thing." Kairi added.

"What?" Yasuko asked.

"They're going to go after Ikuto and his Key too. Amu's Lock is important, but you're just as important...otherwise we'll have no way to stop the damage." Kairi brought to light a point they'd forgotten. Ikuto had been so independent they'd forgotten how vulnerable he would be should they simply focus on Amu.

"We can't separate."

"We have to be strong."

"We can't make the mistake of falling into a trap."

"Lets do this."

They all ventured into the tower, this time accompanied with three more chara, hoping they'd get a little farther this time, than the front door.

* * *

"Miss me?"

Amu stared back at him with hard gold eyes. She just wanted her chara. She just wanted her friends. She just wanted to tell Ikuto she'd be alright.

"Why do you give me such a harsh look? I'm not going to hurt you Amu...all I've wanted was your approval...your friendship..." Kage leaned against the wall, his elbow holding him up, his red eyes looking at her through his black shaded hair, his eyes smiling, slyly, proudly...dangerously.

"Let me go." Amu clutched the Lock around her neck.

"I'm really sorry, but you know I can't. But I promise, if you stay, I'll show you that we're really the side that has more to offer."

Amu recoiled. 'More to offer' had sounded...a little...too...well...seductive. Kage had stolen a kiss one time too often for her not to think of that.

"I'm not going to pry that Lock out of your hands. I know you won't give it up. I won't kill you yet...I don't want to Amu. In fact, I was the one who asked for you to stay alive. I'd prefer if we don't repeat history...I'd really hate to see the light from those golden eyes disappear. I tried so hard to get you to like me...couldn't you just see that?"

"But we we're...I didn't want to-"

"Yes. Reveal my past. But my past is who I am Amu. What would your Ikuto be without his? Would you have fallen for the cat, if he hadn't been in the streets? If he hadn't been so...damaged?" Kage raised a brow, still smirking.

Amu bit her lip. Where was he going with this?

"However, it'd be a shame to see you walk away with the Cat King again...It really does break me to see you with him...If I had it my way, you'd join us on our side." He turned away.

"I wouldn't. I'd never betray my friends."

"But would you?" He turned to her. "You do all the work. Without your chara, and your ability to use the lock...they're pretty useless...I mean don't they leave you with all the pressure to fix the problems? Aren't you the one who feels the ache after using up all your energy? Even Ikuto has barely character changed into Royal King, his most powerful self...to help you..."

Amu had felt pressured. But her friends tried to help her...hadn't they? Ikuto hadn't changed...but...

"Just look at it from my perspective for a change...try sitting on my side...I mean you wouldn't have to clean up any problems...unless thats what you want to do, hang around until you loose your chara...and then...well really then what are you?"

Amu looked forward, lost in her own thoughts. His words were too harsh. Too brutally truthful.

But what could she do but stand here and hope her chara would find her? Hope someone could bring her back to where she used to be...because the world seemed to be getting darker and darker.

* * *

Ikuto and the others walked through the building, warped, darkness. The elevator didn't work, and Amu's chara were seriously spooked. Instead the darkness wrapped around them, as they looked, sending eery chills up their spines. The place was silent...too silent...and it was too clear that, according to the chara...they were in the right place...the Cracked Mark power had infiltrated the shadows, and the air around them.

"There are way too many floors in this place without an elevator..." Yaya complained, huffing a bit.

"We can't afford too miss one. If we speed and use our chara's powers too much we could miss something or get seperated, or exert ourselves." Tadase pointed out.

Ikuto had been rather silent the whole time. Kukai had noticed this, walking slightly behind him with Utau.

"We'll find them. We'll get her back. We depend on Amu so much, its about time she depends on us." Kukai said catching up a bit to him as they walked up another stairwell.

"Yea...but will we get there on time?" Ikuto said rather quietly as the reached the next floor.

"_Oh, I think you got here on perfect time."_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Like Yarn for a Cat, Just Need to String Them In**

The others barely got to the floor, when Ruby and Amaya appeared from the darkness.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto demanded instantly.

"Mmm, somebodies in a rush aren't they? Relax she's not going anywhere." Ruby teased, flashing her white smile, through her red, smirking lips.

"Where. is. she." Ikuto glared, rather darkly at them.

"Ou, the kitties got a little roar." Amaya challenged, walking around him, her tail brushing against him.

He glared hard at her.

"Cut the crap, and tell us where she is. You can't hide her or your Cracked Lord from us." Kukai stepped forward and startled Amaya.

"Oh, so the King has his some loyal subjects now?" Ruby looked down on Kukai, being half a foot taller.

"We want Amu back safe...with the Lock... as much as he does." Rima challenged.

"And we're not going to let you stop us until we get her back." Tadase followed.

"Wow, a cavalry. I'm so scared." Ruby faked her horror. "And really, _we _don't need to stop you..." She backed up a bit with Amaya.

"You won't?" Utau asked, questioning their lack of aggression.

"_We w_ont." Ruby looked to Amaya and sneered. "But _they_ will."

They looked around for someone else, when suddenly the shadows of the room came to life, like dark ghosts, creeping along the surfaces of the walls and floors they surrounded the group.

Ikuto spotted Ruby's charm which had a certain aura to it. He should have noticed before. He stood his ground waiting for the moment he'd have to jump out of the way of an oncoming shadow...

"You can't win. You all have shadows. You want to get rid of them? Sure shine a light, but no light will get rid of all the darkness in here...this place is created from darkness now." Ruby gleamed with pride. She lifted her arm, and outstretched the palm of her hand. "Get them."

Her words escaped her lips with such casualty they had barely any moment to prepare.

Yasuko defended some with her scepter, spreading a forcefield around a few of them who'd stayed grounded, but the moment she let down her guard, Tadase tried to cover both of them. His power let more light surround them.

Rima's powers were limited, and her and Nagi were one of the first to become grounded and paralyzed by their own shadows, and engulfed and wrapped in shadows.

Ryuu tried to help with his fire-powers, but he ended up having to aid Kairi and Yaya, as well who were also limited against the dark shadows.

Utau's wings kept her out of the way, but the shadows emerged from every corner. Luckily Kukai's "Golden Victory Shoot" helped dodge some holes in the shadows.

Ikuto tried to slice at the shadows near Rima and Nagi, but he began to notice...

Rima and Nagi were first.

Then Yaya. Then Kairi.

Yasuko. Utau.

Kukai. Tadase. Ryuu.

Until he was the only one left, with Amu's chara, settling behind his back, hiding from Ruby so they wouldn't be kidnapped. The others, engulfed in black shadows, wrapped around them like slinky, black gas...constricting, and their own shadows preventing them from moving. Ikuto was either next...or...

"What do you want from me?" Ikuto glared at Ruby.

Ruby looked at Amaya and took her hand and played with the ruby ring on her finger. "Keep them all under control. The shadows are yours bitch."

Amaya nodded and suddenly her ring began to glow and Ikuto noticed the waver in the shadows as they're master changed. Ikuto spotted her hand coming out to control them, and lunged for it as fast as her could.

He barely saw Ruby snap her fingers when he found himself falling forward into nothing.

Amaya was gone. His friends...not there.

"What the hell-" He got up and glared at Ruby.

"Take a freaking chill pill, Cat King. Yes, I stopped you from ripping off Amaya's finger. Don't tell me thats not what you had in mind." Ruby raised an eyebrow at him, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Where are we?" Ikuto asked. He noticed Amu's chara were still trembling behind his back.

"You wanted to see your precious Amu? There she is."

Ikuto turned around and pressed his hand against what seemed like thick glass. His claws made a small "clank" against it. Was this an interrogation room? From Easter's old regime?

Then he spotted it. In the darkness of the adjacent room. Pink. Amu's hair. Amu was in there. He new better then to yell her name. God-damn sound proof. He banged his claws against the glass barrier, hoping to break through to her...but instead he saw some of the thick dark shadows creeping over his hand. He retracted it before he became part of the glass window.

"This place is darkness. What don't you understand? Do you think I'd bring you here if you could just break down the glass for a nice heartwarming romantic reunion? But really...touch the glass too long and the darkness WILL engulf you."

"What is she-" His eyes widened as he spotted another figure which emerged from the darkness. Kage. Kage took Amu and smiled at her. Whispered something in her ear. Her gold eyes widened. He smirked. And she was pinned against the adjacent wall, their backs to him.

"What is he doing to her? Leave-"

"Ikuto." Ruby cut him off. "Amu has the lock...but you're lucky my brother seems to fancy her a bit, because it was my original plan to kill her myself and hang her out to dry to lure you guys here. However my brother seems to think he can...well try out a few other possiblilites. He's not going to take it from her, and given her chara are seperated, my brother is choosing to not cut the cord so quick. Be thankful."

"What do you need the lock for? You have no-"

"Key?" She smiled and took out a skeleton key, silver, but not the Cracked Key. "When we do get the lock, I can make this into a Cracked Key in a matter of seconds. We'll make sure we destroy the lock so everyone can see what life is like to be like us. Hopeless. Futureless. Dreamless. And then you...King Cat, will be the odd man out, the one everyone will despise, the one everyone will hate. You're ability to see and have chara will be your curse." She closed her hand on the key and it disappeared like magic.

"However...rumor has it...for your dear Amu...well my brother wants to see if he can persuade her to see things our way. He is quite the devious one."

"She'd never do that."

"That may be true, but I'm not going to doubt he'll have his fun. You know seeing you suffer through watching all this might be the best part of it all...well that is considering whether or not it actually works when he..." Ruby turned and tapped her finger on her chin as if she was pondering something.

"When he what?" Ikuto demanded, ready to explode.

"When he _marks_ his territory."


End file.
